


Louder Than Lions

by Zialltops



Series: Louder Than Love Series [1]
Category: One Direction, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Adoption, Age Difference, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Anal Sex, Autism, Autistic, Autistic!Niall, Big Brother Zayn, Chaptered, Child Abuse, Childhood Sexual Abuse, Drug Abuse, Half-Sibling Incest, Implied/Referenced Incest, Incest, Innocent Niall, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Past Child Abuse, Protective Zayn, Protectiveness, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Sex, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Content, Sibling Incest, Sibling Love, Smut, Trust Issues, Underage Sex, Zayn Malik - Freeform, Ziall Horlik, innocent!niall, larry - Freeform, on going, one direction - Freeform, protective!zayn, ziall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 16:39:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 32
Words: 55,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/902508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zialltops/pseuds/Zialltops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall Has Autism; Always has, always will. But he doesn’t let anything stand in his way. From his abusive stepfather, or his careless mother, Niall knows he can escape it all by closing his eyes and dreaming of all the promises Zayn, his strepbrother, makes him.</p><p>          He promises to take Niall away from it all. He swears that Niall will be safe from those monsters they call parents. He’s feed up with everyone treating Niall like he doesn’t mater because Zayn knows Niall has feelings. Even if the boy doesn’t understand why people hate him so much; Zayn knows that deep down Niall is aching for someone to sweep him off his feet and give him his own fairytale which he fills his head with every day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1 - Scream 'Till the Words Dry Out

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: This is my book, Originaly from Wattpad, but I will be posting it here aswell, along with (MAYBE a few others) ENJOY and be warned, you might cry. ;D Follow me on tumblr: Zialltops.tumblr.com On Wattpad (And Twitter) @Zialltops And Kik me if you have any questions! @Zialltops

          Zayn’s hand worked over Niall’s, creating another beautiful picture; based off the lady and the tramp kiss. The movie was one of Niall’s favorites and he couldn’t help but giggle when the tramp kissed Lady. It made him feels so giddy inside, his tummy tingling, his head fluttering.

 

 

          Something about love stories made him so happy. Maybe it was the fantasy of being in love, or the beautiful colors that entranced Niall; creating the most beautiful world anywhere he looked.

 

 

          Everywhere but one place...That room his stepfather would take him too at night, doing horrid things to Niall in which he only let happen, closing his little eyes so tight he saw white as every shred of innocence was ripped from his body.

 

 

          Even though Niall always had the innocent aroma surrounding him; he felt so used when he was finally thrown back into his room where he stayed, rocking himself to sleep, quiet tears staining his pillow because he didn’t know why his stepfather hurt him, or called him such mean things, or hit him till he couldn’t feel a single bone in his body. But he knew he felt so horrible afterword’s.

 

 

          He knew he felt like throwing up; and sometimes, he did...He was just a scared little boy; being beaten on a regular basis for having something wrong with his brain that Zayn told him was perfectly normal, because Niall was special.

 

 

          "There only jealous they can’t be like you Niall," Zayn told him, pinning the painting to his bedroom wall, filled with other paintings of Disney movies. "No there not...I'm stupid. No one wants to be stupid." Niall crossed his arms, curling his knees to his chest.

 

 

          "Stop saying that Niall, you’re not stupid." Zayn insisted, sitting down beside him, wrapping a protective arm around his shoulder. "Don’t worry Niall...It won’t be like this for long." The elder reassured, scuffing his step brothers hair. "Are you going to take me with you when you move away?" Niall asked, his face painted with sadness like some kind of orphan boy; being told he would be left behind while his siblings were adopted.

 

 

          "Of course Ni, I wouldn’t leave you here with them." Niall smiled thankfully, before something shiny caught his eye, Niall rushing over to it to find it was only a tiny mirror reflected by some sunlight. "What is it?" Zayn asked, pulling Niall back to his previous spot on the bed.

 

 

          "How come I don’t look like you?" Niall sighed, looking at himself in the hand held mirror. "What do you mean?" Zayn watched with a look of confusion.

 

 

          "You look so...I don’t know. Your face isn’t...f-fat." He stuttered out, pinching his face. "Niall stop that, your face isn’t fat, you’re not stupid, you perfect and amazing. Stop doubting yourself just because everyone else does!" Zayn pulled the mirror from his hand, setting it on Niall’s dresser. "You’re so special Niall..." He sighed, kissing Niall’s forehead before retreating from his room, running right into a larger body.

 

 

          "Hey son, Niall in there?" Zayn knew perfectly well what his father was looking for and he wouldn’t stand for it; not today. "Y-Yeah but were going to the park. We won’t be home till later, sorry." He mumbled, heading back for Niall’s room.

 

 

          "C'mon, were going to the park little brother." He sighed, grabbing his hand and leading him past his dad; shooting him a glare.

 

 

          Zayn was so disgusted with his father. The way he treated Niall, how he hit him if he didn’t do something right, or when he would take Niall to his room, and do the worst things imagine; sending Niall back out with a limp, the occasional blood running down his leg witch Zayn cleaned up; giving the younger a bath because Niall couldn’t do it himself. His constant seizures an issue Zayn wouldn’t stand for. He wasn’t going to just throw Niall in the bath and leave him like his mother did so many times, nearly drowning the boy as he thrashed in the water.

 

 

          "Whatever, have fun retard." Zayn’s fathers voice rang; a hint of amusement. "STOP CALLING HIM THAT!" Zayn screamed, slamming the door, finally getting out of that damn house. "Don’t listen to him Niall, you’re not a retard." He assured, slinging the backpack over his shoulder witch housed some water and a pillow, incase Niall had another seizure, he would have something to put under his head to keep him from hurting his head.

 

 

          "Dot li-" "Niall stop it." Zayn insisted, dragging him down the street and to the park were they spent so many afternoons after school, which Niall hated because everyone would stare at him, sometimes even push him into the lockers, or laugh if he had a seizure, were no on would help him except the occasional teacher or Zayn.

 

 

          "Look Niall, swings." Zayn pointed, Niall’s eyes lighting up.

 

 

          Niall loved the swings, they made him feel like he was flying. Souring above the clouds were no one could hurt him. He would dream he was a superhero taking off and flying through the air to go save a damsel in distress.

 

 

          "Push me?" Niall asked, smiling brightly as he sat down on the swing. "Sure." Zayn laughed, walking behind him, giving his back a gentle push until Niall was swinging on his own, Zayn taking a seat on the swing beside the younger, watching him intently; his lips formed a large smiled, leaned back as he watched the sky, drifting back and forth, his legs out in front of him as he giggled.

 

 

          "You’re doing good Ni." Zayn encouraged, watching his younger brother.

 

 

          Niall laughed, tilting his head further back. He seemed to be having the time of his life, till his hand slipped from the chain, sending him falling back, his head smacking hard against the sand, sending him into a seizure, his body starting to thrash from the small impact. "Shit." Zayn cursed, pulling the pillow from his backpack and putting it under Niall’s head, holding his head to the side so he didn’t choke on his tongue, or drown if he threw up.

 

 

          The spazing of Niall’s body lasted a few minutes, three tops, Zayn biting on his lip the whole time. This happened to Niall offend. If he even slightly hit his head, or when Zayn’s dad would beat him, or sometimes in the bath were he splashed water everywhere and was forced to clean it all up later.

 

 

          But now, people gathered around as Niall finally begun to calm down, his heart pumping faint whimpers of pain leaving his lips. "Shh, you’re okay." Zayn soothed, taking some water from his backpack and washing off Niall’s mouth witch had drool running down i and across his neck. "Is he okay?" A few voices asked, there children clinging to him.

 

 

          "H-He’s fine, it happens offend..." Zayn sighed, lifting Niall up in his arms who was too weak to even stand. "Well if you knew it was going to happen, you should have left him at home." One mother said coldly, making Zayn snap. "He’s human just like you and he deserver’s to be treated as such." He hissed, picking up his backpack and carrying Niall the rest of the way home.

 

 

          "What happened?" Niall's mother asked as Zayn walked through the door, setting Niall down on the couch. "Don’t act like you care." Zayn mumbled, putting the unused waters in the fridge. He then turned to the cupboard, getting some crackers for Niall to munch on.

 

 

          "Get up." The voice came from the living room, Zayn’s dad trying to drag Niall to his feet.

 

 

          "Put him down! He has no were enough energy to put up with you. How about _both_ of you leave him alone for tonight. He’s had a hard enough day." Zayn yelled, finally deciding to take Niall to his room and tuck him into the sheets for a nap, lying beside him and examining every fetcher.

 

 

          Finally when Niall woke, Zayn undressed him, carrying him to the warm bath were he watched over him while he played with the bubbles, putting some on Zayn and giggling. “I’ll get cha." Zayn would laughed, splashing him with a little water and making Niall giggle some more before washing his silky hair, draining the water and drying Niall off.

 

 

          Then, he would carry him back to his bed and cover Niall in lotion to keep his skin soft before laying him down for bed, were he cuddled up at Zayn’s side because he knew that was the safest place.

 

          And that’s how every day went. Niall being called names; Zayn trying to protect his little brother. It was tragic and sad but so were Niall’s favorite Love stories.


	2. Chapter 2 - A lifetime Stuck In Silence

          Zayn often found himself falling too hard for Niall, considering the circumstances. But how could he resist? Niall was everything Zayn had ever wanted. Zayn loved protecting his brother, and loved watching Niall smile. It was the best thing he had ever seen, watching Niall’s blue eyes light up and his lips to part slightly. Zayn really did love Niall, and did everything to take care of him. But sometimes, he had trouble. After all, he was a teenage boy looking after his handicapped little brother. Sometimes things got complicated.

 

 

          “No,” Niall said, shaking his head.

 

 

          “Niall, we have to go to school,” Zayn tried to coax Niall out of the house and towards his car.

 

 

          “No,” Niall repeated, staring off into the distance and not moving.

 

 

          “Please,” Zayn begged, not wanting to have to carry Niall—Niall hated that.

 

 

          “Draw when we get home,” Niall said, still staring off into the distance. Zayn stepped in front of Niall and grabbed his face gently, looking into his eyes. Sometimes it was hard to keep Niall’s attention.

 

 

          “Yes,” Zayn smiled, “I will draw with you when we get home, okay? Now let’s go, we have to get to school,”

 

 

          Finally, Niall moved, letting Zayn hold his hand and lead him to the car. The drive was almost silent. The only noise was Niall’s gentle humming, which Zayn smiled upon. Niall was a very creative and loved to do anything artistic, whether it be singing Disney songs or painting and drawing.

 

 

          “Alright, Niall,” Zayn said, hopping out of the car once they parked and running around to the other side, opening the door and grabbing Niall’s hand, “Let’s get you to class,”

 

 

          Zayn walked Niall through the halls, his hand still entwined with Niall’s, ignoring the looks and rude whispers being spoken.

 

 

          “Don’t want to go,” Niall mumbled as we arrived in front of the special education room.

 

 

          “It’s okay, Nialler,” Zayn whispered, pulling his brother in for a hug, “I’ll meet you for lunch, okay? And then I’ll be here right after school and we can go home and paint,”

 

 

          Niall simply nodded, getting distracted by as shiny object across the hallway.

 

 

          “Hey,” Zayn said, trying to regain his attention, “Class time,”

 

 

          Niall nodded again, and then walked into his classroom, disappearing amongst the other handicapped kids. Zayn sighed and ran his hand through his hair, pulling his back pack further over his shoulder and then turning and walking to his first class. On the way there, he got sent looks of disgust. People judged Zayn because of his brother. And Zayn hated it. He hated how people treated the love of his life.

 

 

          “Malik,” One particularly cruel boy said, pushing Zayn up against the wall, “Just because I can’t hit your brother, doesn’t mean I can’t hit you,”

 

 

          And then his fist connected with Zayn’s nose, making a sickening crack and sending blood gushing from his nostrils.

 

 

          “Shit,” Zayn cursed. The boy simply laughed and continued down the hall. But all Zayn did was take a deep breath, and continue towards his first class. He would take the beatings for Niall. If that’s what it took to protect him, he would do it.

 

 

          At lunch, Zayn tracked Niall down in the cafeteria and took him to the hidden corner table to eat. Niall loved food, and Zayn knew it was one of his favorite times of day. He tried to make it special and safe.

 

 

          “How were morning classes?” Zayn asked.

 

 

          “We talked about math,” Niall said, his brow furrowing, “I don’t like it,”

 

 

          Zayn chuckled, “Its okay, charming. I’ll help you later,”

 

 

          Now, calling Niall charming had started almost a year ago, when Niall’s obsession with Disney movies was at an all time max. He loved the idea of prince charming, and he loved the way he would always end up happy, even if he went through some hard times. So Zayn had picked up on the name, using it frequently.

 

 

          “Mrs. Landon said I can’t draw during class,” Niall then frowned, pulling out his notes to show Zayn. Zayn stopped eating and eyed the notes, smiling down at the messy little cartoon drawings of Niall’s favorite Disney characters.

 

 

          “You have to pay attention in class, okay?” Zayn said, pulling out his own pencil and tracing the lines that Niall had drawn, darkening them and making them more accurate, “But I have to admit, charming, you are getting better,”

 

 

          “Really?” Niall asked, his face lighting up.

 

 

          “Really,” Zayn smiled. That’s when Niall eyes focused on Zayn’s nose.

 

 

          “Crooked,” Niall said, his face twisting up as he reached forward, grabbing Zayn’s nose. Zayn cursed and pulled away, catching Niall off guard. “S-Sorry,” Niall stuttered.

 

 

          “No, no, baby, it’s okay,” Zayn winced, “Just a bit of a mix up, okay? I am okay,”

 

 

          The rest of the day went slowly for Niall. He hated his special class. All he wanted was to be in normal classes like Zayn. He wanted to learn was Zayn was learning so for once maybe Niall could help Zayn with his homework.

 

 

          After the final bell rang, Zayn was there, like always, picking Niall up from his class and walking with him, hand in hand, towards the car.

 

 

          “Zayn,” Niall mumbled when they arrived at home.

 

 

          “Yes?” Zayn asked as he pushed open the door into the house.

 

 

          “I don’t want dad to take me to his room today,” Niall said, his voice empty and hollow sounding. Zayn’s heart twisted and he bit his lip, leading Niall up to his room.

 

 

          “I won’t let him,” Zayn said, “Not today,”

 

 

          "Why does he do it, Zayn? Am I bad?” Niall asked, his voice still disconnected. Zayn opened the door into Niall’s room and closed it behind them.

 

 

          “No,” Zayn said, wanting to cry, but not wanting to do it in front of Niall. Whenever Zayn cried, Niall cried too, “No, charming, you aren’t bad. You are amazing,”

 

 

          Niall didn’t respond this time, he only cuddled down into his bed and waited for Zayn to gather the painting supplies. Niall and Zayn had a whole stash of paints and pencils and nice stock paper in the closet. Zayn had bought most of it with his own money, or for Niall’s birthdays.

 

 

          “What do you want to draw this time?” Zayn asked, settling the piece of wood they used as a hard surface into the bed and then placing a large piece of paper on it. Niall bit his lip in concentration.

 

 

          “Princess Jasmine,” Niall finally decided. Zayn smiled and pulled out the appropriate paints.

 

 

          “Okay, charming, do you want a picture to draw off of?”

 

 

          “No,” Niall shook his head, grabbing the paint brush and holding it over the paper, letting it hover there for a moment, “I have a picture up here,” He said, pointing to his head. Zayn smiled and nodded, hopping up on the bed and then reaching his hand over so it was on top of Niall’s holding tightly.

 

 

          “Ready?” Zayn asked. Niall nodded, and then Zayn pushed their hands forward, letting the brush slide against the paper. Zayn could see Niall’s smile out of the corner of his eye, and he wished he could stay like this forever, if that’s what made Niall happy.

 

 

          They were almost done, just filling in the lovely blue green of Jasmine’s pants, when their dad barged into the room, slamming the door against the wall. Niall and Zayn both jumped, causing the brush to slide across paper, ruining the entire painting.

 

 

          “Niall, to my room,” Their father sneered.

 

 

          Niall stared at his ‘father’, his heart beginning to pound and his chest rising and falling rapidly. Then he turned and looked back to Zayn.

 

 

          “Zayn,” Niall whispered, “You said not today,”

 

 

          “I know, charming,” Zayn breathed, looking up to his father.

 

 

     “Not tonight,” Zayn managed to say.

 

 

          “Zayn,” His father growled, advancing forward and pulling the two boys apart, “Don’t interfere,”

 

 

          Zayn was then pushed off the bed, falling backwards and landing awkwardly on the ground, hurting his shoulder. By the time he was up, Niall was gone, and he heard the slamming of another bedroom door. Zayn couldn’t do anything. He felt sick and powerless.

 

 

          All that was left was the ruined picture and the unattended brush, which rolled along the bed, leaving a trail of blue-ish green color.


	3. Chapter 3 - Your The Only One That Knows I Lie

          Niall was finally thrown from the room, on his bum thankfully, instead of his tender head, but the pain withered up his spine, making him cry out, Zayn rushing to his aid.

 

 

      "S'Okay charming." He insisted, peeling off his hoodie to cover Niall’s naked body. "Y-You promised." Niall sobbed, leaning his head against Zayn’s shoulder which was warm and inviting, giving Niall some sort of comfort when Zayn’s arms wrapped around him. "I know, I'm so sorry Niall." Zayn sighed, picking the blond up and walking him to the bathroom they shared.

 

 

          "Hurts." Niall mumbled, lifting his legs up which had blood leaking down them. On the occasion their 'dad' got mad, he took it out on Niall, ripping open his walls and causing red crimson to rush out of his body. "I know but I have to do it." Zayn sighed, spreading the ointment, in which he paid for, on Niall’s bum, soothing the burning sensation and making Niall feel numb. It was better than the surging pain.

 

 

          "C'mere." He held his hands out after cleaning the cream off his finger, having applied it around the ring of abused muscles.

 

 

          "You’re okay...do you want a bath?" He asked, helping Niall to stand while he lifted up the toilet seat for Niall to sit on, so pressure wasn’t against his bum; creating more discomfort. "Please." Niall responded, nodding his head and playing with one of his bath toys, which, once again, Zayn bought for him.

 

 

          "Zayn." He nibbled on his lip. "Yes?" Zayn asked, squirting bubbles into Niall’s bath water. "He'll stop right?" Niall's head lifted up, bright blue eyes which were suddenly drained, fearing Zayn’s words. "No...But I'm going to take you away, Charming...Only a year to go." He reassured, fusing Niall’s messy hair.

 

 

          "Were are we going?" The innocence in his voice pained Zayn. He didn’t understand the things their dad did, and he wanted to keep it like that. Although the rape continued; Niall was unaware of the joy of sexual intercourse with the one you love and Zayn intended to keep it that way. He wanted to keep Niall’s innocence because it was all the boy had left.

 

 

          "I don’t know yet, love." Zayn sighed, lifting Niall and setting him in the bath water. "Can we live in a big castle?" His whole demeanor changed from sad little boy-to giddy child in seconds. "Yes Niall, we'll get the biggest castle around and we’ll never grow tired, or hungry and we'll live happily ever after." He insisted, spreading some strawberry scented shampoo over Niall’s head, massaging it into his scalp.

 

 

          "Like Aladdin?" Niall wondered, closing his eyes as Zayn rinsed his hair. "Just like Aladdin, Charming." Niall smiled happily, not catching the tear that rolled down Zayn’s cheek. Niall looked so happy about his life, when it was the worst it could ever be. The boys attitude inspiring, giving Zayn encouragement .

 

 

          He didn’t mind taking care of his little brother; in fact, it was all he ever wanted to do. He wanted to cuddle him up and keep him warm on the coldest of days; he wanted to keep those evil villains away, like their mother and father. And more importantly, he wanted to make Niall happy.

 

 

          He wanted to make Niall feel loved, and smart, and _wanted_.

 

 

          "Niall." He called, lifting Niall’s chin to meet his gaze. "You are a brilliant boy; don’t ever let anyone tell you differently." Niall nodded, licking at his chapped lips. "Do you promise?"

 

 

          Niall gulped, looking down at his hands witch held a yellow rubber ducky.

 

 

          Niall suddenly felt angry, he felt like his body was on fire and he just wanted to break everything. But he knew he couldn’t do that, his dad would be mad and hit him. So he settled for throwing the duck across the room, thrashing around in the bathtub a bit, knocking some things off the shelves, while holding onto his head.

 

 

          "N-Niall." Zayn tried to grab him, stopping his actions. "Niall stop you’re going to hurt yourself." He insisted, finally getting the boy to stop, his loud sobs filling the room. "Shh, Shh." Niall covered his face so Zayn did what any person _not_ in their right mind would do; he climbed into the water, clothed and all, wrapping his arms around Niall from behind. "You’re okay." He repeated, caressing Niall’s skin.

 

 

          The bubbles whooshed around; exposing red water Niall’s cries only making everything go faster. "Niall, we need to get you out of here." Zayn insisted, taking his little brother from the water, wrapping his Disney towel around him which was faded after years of use.

 

 

          Then, they made their way to Zayn’s room, were he laid Niall down on his bed, lifting the youngers legs.

 

 

     Blood leaked down Niall’s legs, covering the towel and Zayn’s bed. "God." Zayn covered his mouth. "No, please no." he reached his hand down, spreading Niall’s cheeks and the blond only screamed out louder. "We need to get you to the hospital." He insisted, wrapping the towel around him again and racing to his car, where he set Niall in the passenger seat, before running to his own side.

 

     "They'll make you better." He ensured, pealing out of the driveway.

 

~*~

 

     Minutes later, Zayn arrived outside the emergency room, not even caring to park the car before jumping out, grabbing his little brother and rushing him into the ER.

 

 

     "Sir, can I help you?" A soft voice asked, seeing as Zayn was frantic, looking around for someone, anyone to help Niall who was screaming in udder pain. "Please! M-My brother, something wrong." The nurse eyes the blood dripping on the floor, rushing Zayn and the boy through the double doors, where she called for a doctor.

 

 

     Zayn reluctantly handed Niall to the man, wiping the tears from his eyes, trying not to break down, for the sake of his little brother, who he so loved. "Be careful with him, he has autism." Zayn said before they took Niall away, making Zayn stay behind.

 

 

     His fingers ran through his hair, tugging at the strands as he tried, he honestly tried not to scream but it just came out, his body sinking down to the floor.

 

 

     And he cried; he cried so fucking hard, punching the wall till the same nurse finally calmed him down, ensuring Niall would be okay.

 

 

     He was then rushed outside to move his car, giving him some fresh air were he whipped out a a fag and lit it up, trying to get himself to calm down and not drive all the way home and strangle the man he called his father.

 

 

     And in all honesty, he pondered the solution in his head for what seemed like an eternity, lighting up cigarette, after cigarette.

 

 

     "Mr. Malik?" Someone called, searching around the parking lot till their eyes finally landed on Zayn. "Is he okay?" He asked nervously, following the women inside were they could talk more privately, a deep sigh leaving her lips. "Do you have any idea how these got inside of your little brother?"

 

 

     She held up a jar with two razors in it and Zayn broke down again, wiping the tears from his over worked eyes. "N-No." He lied, crossing his arms and hiding his face.

 

 

     "Well, they did some pretty extensive damage and we found something else..." She pushed, and Zayn knew exactly what it was.

 

 

     "There was semen in his rectum...Was...Was your little brother raped?" Again, Zayn lied, shaking his head. Of course the nurse didn’t believe it, but she still let Zayn see Niall. She could tell the darker cared for Niall, that he would never lay a finger on the handicapped boy.

 

 

~*~

 

 

     Zayn only cried harder at the right of Niall. An oxygen tube hanging out of his nose, dressed in a hospital gown. "Zaynie?" He asked excitedly, not wanting to sit up, but still the happiest little boy to walk this earth. "Hi charming...How are you feeling?"

 

 

     Niall shrugged his shoulders, scooting over for Zayn to sit beside him. "Better." Was all he said, snuggling closely to Zayn’s side, for once not having to worry about their dad, and getting a restful night’s sleep.


	4. Chapter 4 - Oh Darlin' My Hearts On Fire

Niall had to stay overnight in the hospital, and Zayn wasn’t allowed to stay. Zayn could have come up with every excuse in the book, but they would still make him leave. He understood that, but he still hated it. He hated that his step-brother, who had his heart and his soul, would have to stay here alone after going through something so terrible, something so terrible that Zayn wanted to vomit right then and there. There was no reason for their father to do the things he did. He was just a sick man, someone who was stuck in his drunken and uncaring state. It would take too much effort to get out of it. So their father continued to abuse Niall.

 

            “No visitors during these hours, honey,” The nurse said, grabbing Zayn’s smooth and tanned wrist and leading him out of the room.

 

            “Okay, okay,” Zayn mumbled, glancing towards his sleeping brother whose blonde hair was stuck to his sweaty head in the most adorable way, “Just, take good care of him, yeah? Remember, he has autism, so just--”

 

            “Mr. Malik, we know how to handle things like this, okay? Why don’t you say goodbye and I can show you out,” The nurse said. Zayn bit his lip and nodded, walking over to his baby and running his hands through his hair.

 

            “It’ll be okay, charming,” Zayn whispered into his brother’s neck, “Everything will be okay,”

 

            “Alright, Mr. Malik,” The nurse said, “Let’s go,”

 

            Zayn sighed and let the nurse lead him from the room and all the way outside, all the way to his car, where sat in the driver’s seat for a good hour, not wanting to go home and face his father. He didn’t know what his built up anger would make him do. So, he just sat there, staring at the empty parking lot in front of him and having very little push or motivation to do anything. His mind just couldn’t seem to grasp what had happened…or _why_ it happened. When he finally got himself to put the key in the ignition, he still didn’t feel any better, and resorted to pulling out yet another cigarette and lighting it up. Normally, he didn’t smoke in his car. But this was a good time to make that exception.

 

 

 

~

 

 

 

            When Zayn finally returned home it took every ounce of control in his body to keep himself from running in and beating the shit out of his father. It took every single ounce of control, because in all honesty, that’s what he wanted to do. Instead, however, he got out of his car, the end of the fag still in between his lips, and walked inside the house trying to keep himself calm.

 

            “Zayn, your home,” His mum said from the couch, where she sat, a bag of unidentified powder on the table in front of her. Zayn didn’t want to know what she was doing, or what she was drinking—the clear liquid in her water bottle didn’t smell like water.

 

            “Where’s dad?” Zayn asked, his voice cracking as an image of his helpless brother lying in the hospital bed floated through his mind.

 

            “Up in the room,” She responded, her voice slick with something Zayn didn’t comprehend. Zayn just nodded and walked up the steps towards his father’s room, feeling his stomach twist with every step forward.

 

            “Dad,” Zayn said, knocking on the door. There was a grunt from the other side of the door and then a muffled, ‘ _Come in’_.

 

            Zayn opened the door, and as soon as he walked in, he wanted to turn around and run away, back through the house and straight to the hospital, where he could hold his love until he woke.

 

            “No, dad,” Zayn mumbled, not even looking at his father. His eyes were too busy staring at the blood stain on the flooring and the broken razors. “No,”

 

            “What is it, boy?” His father mumbled from the bed, where he lay.

 

            “Why?” Zayn’s voice cracked.

 

            “What are you talking about?” His father said, this time, his voice angry. He sat up and stared at Zayn, and then down to the stained and muddled floor. “Oh, that,”

 

            “Yes, _dad_ ,” Zayn spat, “That,”

 

            “The boy should never have been born. He is diseased. I figure we might as well get everything out of him that we can,”

 

            That was it for Zayn. His brain was too disorganized, his thoughts swirling around and he couldn’t just stand and watch anymore.

 

            He snapped.

 

            His fist connected with his father’s face before he even realized what was happening. Once he had started, there was no going back. His father yelled loudly and secured Zayn’s hands, throwing him to the floor.

 

            “Get out before I do the same thing to you,” His father hissed, venom flooding his voice. Zayn had gotten in enough punches to make him happy, staring at his father’s bruised face. Then he stood up and left the room, before his father actually acted on his words.

 

            Zayn didn’t actually know where to go. However, staying here seemed like a pretty bad option. He ran into his room—that was so much darker than his brothers, full of black ink paintings and charcoal drawings, not bright colorful Disney cartoons—and took a minute to relax. His body was shaking from the adrenaline rush, and his mind kept flashing through different images. Niall bleeding. The razors on the floor. The dark paintings all around him. Niall’s pale and limp body going through a seizure. Zayn clenched his eyes shut and grabbed his hair tightly in his fists, dropping to his knees on the floor and letting his body shake with each sob. The tears swallowed him whole.

 

 

 

~

 

 

 

            Zayn slept in his car that night, parked in the hospital’s car lot. As soon as visiting hours opened up, he hopped out of his car, heading straight into the building.

 

            “Niall Horan,” Zayn said to the lady at the front desk. The woman nodded and let Zayn through to the rooms, where he read the number labels until he came across room #127. Niall was asleep still, his pale skin almost seeming translucent in the morning light—that streamed through the window.

 

            The tan boy smiled at his brother, and made his way to the seat right next to the bed.

 

            “You’re a special little boy,” Zayn whispered to the sleeping figure, “And everything’s going to be okay, charming. Everything will be okay,”

 

            Zayn hadn’t slept much the past night—he found himself a little frightened out in the dark, not to mention uncomfortable on the old car seats—and as he sat, watching Niall breath deeply, he found himself falling asleep as well, his eyes sliding shut.

 

 

 

~  
  


 

            “Zayn?” A weak voice said, pulling him from his sleep, “Zayn?”

 

            Zayn’s eyes opened a little, adjusting to the light around him and then looking to his brother, whose bright blue eyes were now staring right back at him.

 

            “Good morning, charming,” Zayn smiled.

 

            “Zayn I don’t like this,” Niall said, “I don’t like this in my arm. Take it out,”

 

            Zayn looked to Niall’s arm, where the IV was sticking into his arm, making sure to keep him hydrated.

 

            “No, baby,” Zayn said, scooting closer to the bed and letting his hand entwine with Niall’s, “That’s helping you get better. I can’t take it out,”

 

            “B-B-But, Zaynie,” Niall whimpered, tears rushing to his eyes, “I don’t like it. I don’t like it. I don’t like it,”

 

            Niall was panicking. Zayn had seen this before and knew he had to calm him down. But Zayn was starting to run out of things to tell Niall. He was running out of ways to tell him that everything would be okay. There was only so many times Zayn could hush him and promise to sweep him away and that they would have a fairytale ending.

 

            “Charming, look at me,” Zayn said, standing up and grabbing Niall’s face in his hands, “You can’t touch the needle, okay? That is there to make you feel better. Now, just take a deep breath and calm down, okay?”

 

            Niall face distorted. Zayn knew that Niall wanted him to spin him a happy tale and tell him that everything was going to be okay. But Zayn couldn’t do that. Not right now.

 

            “I’m sorry,” Niall said, his large eyes blinking as the tears continued to gather.

 

            “It’s not your fault,” Zayn breathed, wrapping his arms gently around Niall’s body.

 

            “Didn’t mean to mess up,” Niall said, tears now dripping down his cheeks, “I just don’t want this,”

 

            “Charming, I know,” Zayn said, feeling his own tears build, “I know.” And watching Niall cry like this made Zayn snap, and tell him things that may never happen, “One day all of this will stop, baby, I promise, okay? One day you and me will live together, and I’ll take you to see every Disney movie you want, and we’ll only eat your favorite foods, and we’ll live happily ever after,”

 

            “Happily ever after?” Niall asked.

 

            “Happily ever after,”


	5. Chapter 5 - Come Fly With Me, Let's Fly, Let's Fly Away

     Zayn quickly made up his decision, asking Niall to stay at the hospital for only a few hours while he went and moved Niall’s room into his own. He tore the curtains back, exposing his darkened room to the mid-morning sun.

 

     He then retreated to taking down his paintings, laying them in a shoe box and stuffing it under his bed, before making his way to Niall’s room where he un-tacked the beautiful artwork carefully, bringing each and every one back to his room. One of Cinderella and the mice, cleaning and singing there sweet tune. The next, Snow white being kissed by the prince. And finally, Niall’s favorite of them all, Was Aladdin and Princes Jasmine, riding on the magic carpet, taking her to a wonderful place like Zayn wanted to do for Niall.

 

     He wanted to take him far, far away, giving him a Castle as promised; A carefree life and a room where he could paint away all day, instead of being bombarded with school work. Because in Zayn opinion, Niall was too smart for all of that, and deserved to do whatever he pleased, every day, forever, and if painting was what his little heart desired, then painting it would be.

 

     "What are you doing?" A deep voice growled. It had Zayn’s skin crawling, shivers running up his spine. "I'm moving Niall into my room." He shot back, starting to pin Niall’s paintings of colorful Disney scenes on his wall, first his princesses and princes, then the others in which had no theme, but came from Niall’s head like a picture.

 

     One of Oliver and company; a movie he enjoyed as a little boy, then Dumbo and Mickey Mouse.

 

     "You’re not putting him in here." He father ordered, Zayn’s head whipped around. "I'm the only one who cares for him! He’s staying in my room whether you like it or not, and if you want him, you'll have to get through me. Shove as many things inside of me as you want but never touch my little brother again!" With that, he shoved the man from his view, slamming the door tight and finishing their room.

 

     He changed the gloomy dark sheets to bright green ones, the ones with little clovers that Niall loved. Next; he set up his and Niall’s art supplies together, his on the right of his dresser, Niall’s on the left and their stock paper right in the middle.

 

     He knew painting was Niall’s life, so it would be there main focus from that point on. His love would never have to worry about their father again because Zayn would take every beating; every rape, Zayn would take it like a man.

   

     For Niall.

 

 

 

~*~

 

 

 

     Once finished with his- _their_ room, He grabbed a few paints and sheets of paper, making his way out to the car where he put the things in the back gently, taking the trip back to the hospital.

 

     "Mr. Malik, can I have a word with you?" The morning nurse lifted her hand up in order to get Zayn’s attention. "Yes Ma'am?"

 

    The lady led him over to the counter where a very nice seeming, and very well dressed woman stood. "Mr. Malik, this is Ms. Edwards. She’s a Social worker and she wants to speak with Niall. Do you think that would be okay?"

 

     Zayn took a deep breath, sucking his lip into his mouth and nibbling on it. "Sure, just...Let me get in there for a few minutes?" Both women nodded, letting Zayn retreat to Niall’s room where he snuck around the corner, his little brother glued to the TV, laughing and singing along to _Mickey Mouse Club House_.

 

     "Oh Toodles!" He squeaked earning a chuckle from Zayn and giving away his position. "Zaynie!" Niall laughed, sitting up in his bed. "Hey there, Charming...Look what I brought you." He held out the papers and paints, enough to draw something extravagant. "We can paint? Really!"

 

     Zayn nodded, placing the paints and paper on the table that rolled over the bed for Niall to eat on. Surely they wouldn’t mind if they painted on it?

 

     "What do you want to paint Niall?" Zayn wondered as he scooted in beside his brother, his arm wrapped tightly around him where he dipped the small brush in black paint. "Simba and Nala!" Niall insisted, pressing the brush to the paper, his brother's hand wraped around end of the brush.

 

     A small knock at the door _didn’t_ startle the two for once and Zayn instructed that the knock's owner entered the room. "Niall, this is Ms. Edwards." Zayn commented, gesturing to the blond who sat on the chair beside the two. "Is it okay if she talks to you charming?"

 

      Niall smiled over at the lady, nodding his head. If Zayn thought she was safe, Niall would trust her.

 

     Shes started with easy questions first, asking about how many family members they had; how they were related, but when the subject of parents came, Niall's usually hyper voice settled down.

 

     "Niall...Can you please tell me about them?" Niall shook his head stubbornly. "It’s okay charming, you can tell her." Zayn rubbed circles on his side putting him at ease. "D-Dad doesn’t like me." Niall choked, looking over at Zayn then back to Ms. Edwards. "What does he do when he’s upset with you Niall?"

 

     The blond tried to hold back a sob but it ghosted past his lips and it was all Ms. Edwards needed. “I don’t want to talk about it!” He cried. "Don’t worry Niall, I understand. You don’t have to tell me." She ensured, getting up and leaving the room, not before brushing a little hair out of Niall’s face and helping to wipe his tears away.

 

     "Why don’t we paint some more, baby?" Niall shook his head. Niall never denied painting which was odd, even for Niall who did everything in an odd manner. "Please?" Niall grumbled under his breath, snuggling into Zayn’s side.

 

 _He's probably sleepy,_ Zayn thought, moving the table away from the two and cradling Niall closer, kicking off his shoes and getting under the covers with Niall still in his arms.

 

     "W-Why did she want to know about dad?" Niall whispered, his horrid sobs finally drowned out. "She wants to make everything better. Don’t worry love, she’s going to help. Things are going to get better."

 

     The two then returned to painting, their hands working together to paint Simba and Nala playing in the grass. It made Zayn smile, watching the things him and Niall created, the beautiful pictures with vibrant colors and such realistic shapes. "Zayn?" Niall looked up at his older brother who was blowing softly on the paint to make it dry faster.

 

     "Yeah, Charming?"

 

     Niall shuffled around a bit, twiddling his thumbs. "C-Can...Can we give this to the nice ladies?" Zayn smiled, picking up the paper and getting up from the bed. "We sure can."

 

     Niall giggled wildly, grabbing the cart the held his IV and rolling it along with them down the hall to the nurses’ station where all the ladies smiled at him. "We made this for you." Niall smiled handing the painting to one nurse who passed it amongst them, aweing and thanking them.

 

     "This is really beautiful Niall." One said, rubbing his shoulder lightly. "Why don’t we hang this up, Yes?" She pined the portrait to the wall with tacks, admiring it workmanship before pulling the boys attention back to her, but mostly Zayn’s. Niall’s attention was on the bag of water in which dripped into his arm. "Charming?" Zayn regained his attention.

 

     "We just wanted to tell you that you could go home now."

 

     Niall’s face shattered, his eyes becoming red. "Niall, baby it’s okay, It won’t be very bad." Zayn insisted, kissing Niall’s temple before leading Niall down the hall, Niall's hand intertwined with his. The dark skin complementing the pale perfectly.

 

     He was moved back to his room were the nurses took off the IV and heart monitors, Zayn re-dressing him in some clean clothes.

 

     Niall then said goodbye to the nurses, all of them standing and waving him off. "Goodbye Niall." They all repeated, making Niall think this place wasn’t so bad after all.

 

     "Niall wait here for me?" Zayn set him down in the wheel chair he would be brought down to the lobby in, and went to talk to one of the nurses. "Ma'am..." The nurse looked up, smiling at Zayn. She had dark hair and the most beautiful eyes, she was older and slightly reminded Zayn of his mother that he seldum recalled as the only one who ever really cared for him. His current 'mother' was no real mother at all.

 

     "I need to sign him out..." The nurse grabbed the papers, sighing before she handed them to Zayn. "I can see you care for him, but you can’t sign for him...I'll have to talk to your parents before you can sign him out." Zayn bit on his lip, giving the nurse a number to call in which she could reach his dad.

 

     She set it to speaker phone, Niall’s body shaking when he heard the man’s voice. "Hello?" He said annoyed. "Hi, Mr. Malik? I'm a nurse at London bridge medical, I called to request your permission to sign your son Niall out of the hospital?"

 

     The man laughed, making a coughing sound at the end. "That retards no son of mine." He spat. Niall sobbed lightly, Zayn walking over to caresses his shoulders. "You’re not a retard baby, its oaky."

 

     "M-Mr. Malik, all we need is your permission." The nurse repeated, his eyes watering at the sight of Niall; quivering in pure fear. "Yeah, whatever just gets that fucking brat home. He’s in trouble."

 

     The nurse could barely hang up the phone, she wanted so bad to scream at the man, to tell him just how wonderful Niall was. "H-Here you go, you can sign him out." She said, wiping the stray tear from her cheek. "Don’t worry, he’s going to be okay...He still has me." Zayn smiled half-heartedly, signing the papers before continuing to speak.

 

     "Uhm...Will we get the bill in the mail or-" "Oh no honey don’t worry about that, we covered it." She smiled, standing again from her seat in front of a computer. "If you and your brother need anything, fill free to give me a call. I'm Mrs. Darling, but you can call me Jay, Okay?"

 

     Zayn nodded gratefully, putting the phone number in his pocket and giving Jay a hug before returning to Niall.

 

~*~

 

     When they found themselves at home, Zayn pulled his little brother to their room, their mum stumbling down the stairs, a bottle of tequila in her hand. "Look who's is home." She slurred, shoving Niall’s shoulder.

 

     "Ignore her." Zayn mumbled, bringing Niall to his room. "We're sharing now."

 

     Niall’s jaw dropped, looking around at the walls which were lined with their art, the bed lime green just how Niall liked it, complete with their paints and pencils set up on the dresser. "It’s not our castle, but it will do for now."

 

     Niall only nodded, pulling Zayn onto the bed, soft giggles leaving his lips. "Are you happy charming?" Zayn wondered, planting bittersweet kisses along his neck. "Yeah," Niall nodded, staring at the ceiling on which Zayn painted some stars.

 

     "Pretty." He pointed at the big star in the middle. "That one’s for you." Zayn stared as well, his arms soon wrapping around Niall; letting him nap there.


	6. Chapter 6 - Give You Nothing But Truth

                The next morning was rough. Without Niall taking the strong medication from the hospital, he seemed to be experiencing quite a bit of pain. The poor boy was having trouble standing up, much less walking.

 

            “C’mere Niall,” Zayn said, holding out his arms. Niall looked up at Zayn’s eyes and limped forward, his pajamas almost making him trip and stumble more. “Let’s go get you a bath before school,”

 

               Niall just nodded and mumbled something Zayn couldn’t quite hear, his eyes filling up with tears. Zayn tried to calm him, leading him out of the room. They walked into the bathroom and Zayn turned on the water filling the tub up to the top.

 

                “Ready, charming?” Zayn asked, his voice still groggy—he hadn’t gotten much sleep again. His dreams were haunted by terrifying images.

 

            “Can’t,” Niall whimpered, trying to lift his legs into the tub, but wincing in pain. Zayn’s heart twisted and he reached forward, lifting Niall’s small body up and setting him gently into the water. Niall’s face relaxed a bit when his bum came in contact with the warm water, and Zayn took a deep breath, kneeling down beside the tub.

 

               “Is it bad, charming?” Zayn asked timidly, staring at his brother’s tender head and caressing his cheek gently.

 

                “Hurts bad, Zaynie,” Niall whimpered, his bottom lip sticking out as his eyes filled up with tears.

 

                “I’m so sorry, baby,” Zayn said, trying to contain his own tears, “Let’s just wash up, okay? We can’t be late for school.”

 

                Niall nodded and grabbed one of his bath toys, splashing it through the water, trying to distract himself. Zayn, on the other hand, grabbed the gentle bar of soap and began washing Niall’s soft skin. Niall hummed gently, looking up to Zayn when he rubbed the soap over his chest. Zayn made a funny face and Niall giggled, reaching forward with his hands and grabbing Zayn’s face gently.

 

                “No school today,” Niall said.

 

              “Yes, school,” Zayn smiled, leaning forward and pressing a deep kiss on Niall’s forehead, “We don’t have a choice, charming,”

 

             Niall’s breathing quickened and his brow furrowed, his hand clenching around his bath toy. Zayn hushed him and then grabbed the shampoo massaging it gentle into his scalp.

 

             Once they were done with the bath, Zayn lifted Niall’s body from the bath, and grabbed a normal blue towel, wrapping it around Niall’s body.

 

                 “No,” Niall said, looking at the fabric around him, “Disney towel,”

 

              “Sorry, charming,” Zayn said, wrapping his arms around Niall and picking him up in the towel, carrying him to their room, “That towel is dirty,”

 

                And what Zayn didn’t tell Niall was that they would never be able to use it again, because it was stained with blood. Zayn didn’t have to guts to tell Niall that right now.

 

                They both dressed, Zayn picking out Niall’s clothes, and then gathered their things for school. Niall watched Zayn absently as he gathered his books and put them into his back pack. Niall couldn’t deny how much he loved Zayn. He was the only that was ever nice to him. He wanted them to have their very own happily ever after, just like all his favorite movies.

 

 

 

~

 

 

 

            “Where’s your retard brother?” A boy asked, shoving Zayn into the lockers as he walked through the hallway. Zayn winced, his back digging into one of the locks that stuck out.

 

            “Don’t call him that,” Zayn hissed between clenched teeth.

 

            “Why?” The boy smirked, “What are you going to do? Set your druggie parents loose on me?”

 

            Zayn bit his lip, trying to contain the tears that were building up. He felt so many emotions he thought he was going to explode. Everything in his head was becoming too much and everything in stomach was about to make a reappearance. Zayn tore away from the boy and ran to the nearest bathroom, where he ducked into a stall and vomited until he had no energy left, until there was no fight left inside of him.

 

            At lunch Niall was back to his perky self again. The pain killers that Zayn had given him earlier must have kicked in, numbing him.

 

            “Zayn sad,” Niall said, looking to his brother and handing him a French fry, “Zayn,”

 

            “No, charming,” Zayn said, pushing his food away, “I’m fine. Just not hungry,”

 

            Niall didn’t detect the lie.

 

            “More,” Niall said, staring at his empty lunch tray. Zayn forced a smile, loving the way his brother was always hungry.

 

            “Here,” Zayn said, pushing forward his own food. Niall made a face, confused at why Zayn refused to eat, but took it anyway, grabbing the sandwich and taking a big bite, smiling as he did so. “Niall, how were classes this morning?”

 

            Niall just shrugged, too immersed in the food to focus on anything else at the moment.

 

 

 

~

 

 

 

            “No,” Niall cried, holding onto the car seat, “I don’t want to go home,”

 

            “Baby, it’s okay,” Zayn cooed, feeling his heart being ripped out of his chest.

 

            “No!” Niall thrashed.

 

            “Calm down, charming,” Zayn begged, “I don’t want you to have seiz--”

 

            But it was too late. That’s when Niall began shaking uncontrollably, the seizure completely taking his body over. Zayn panicked, trying to keep Niall’s tender head from hitting anything in the car—it was not a good place to have a seizure. He had no option then but to stand there, waiting for it to be over.

 

            As soon as it was, he picked up his brother, who was teary eyed and weak, and carried him inside, bracing himself for whatever his parents had in store for him. But when he opened the door, neither of their parents were in the living room. Instead, it was Ms. Edwards, the social worker from the hospital.

 

            “What’s going on?” Zayn asked, holding Niall’s body closer to his.

 

            “Zayn, I think we have some good news,” She smiled, standing up, “Both of your parents were arrested for abuse earlier this morning,”

 

            “Wha—really?” Zayn asked, not really believing it.

 

            “Yes,” She smiled, “They are gone for good, okay?”

 

            Zayn’s heart was pounding. He couldn’t decide whether it was from how happy he was, or from the prospect of the unknown future. “So now what?” Zayn asked.

 

            “Now you get new homes, places where you will feel safe and happy,” She said.

 

            “Homes?” Zayn asked, worried. Because she said _homes_. _Plural._

 

            “Well,” Ms. Edwards said, walking closer to them and setting her hand no Zayn’s arm which still held Niall tightly, “It’s very unlikely that there will be a foster family ready to take on a mentally handicapped child as well as a seventeen year-old,”

 

            “No,” Zayn said, his voice almost failing him and cracking miserably, “No, you can’t separate us, please, no,”

 

            “I’m sorry Zayn,” Ms. Edwards flashed a sad smile, “But it will be better this way. Your brother won’t be hurt anymore. Now why don’t you go grab your things and pack up?”

 

 

 

~

 

 

 

            “Why are we packing?” Niall asked, trying to fold a shirt like Zayn was but failing. Zayn tried to smile at Niall, but it came out forced.

 

            “We are going somewhere safe,” Zayn said, continuing to fill the suitcases.

 

            “Where?” Niall asked, stopping what he was doing to stare up at Zayn with his big blue eyes.

 

            “I don’t know,” Zayn said honestly.

 

            “To our castle? To our happy ever after?” Niall asked, a smile spreading across his face. Zayn wanted to cry, because they were going to separate him from his baby, from his brother. And it killed him inside.

 

            “Not quite yet,” Zayn managed to say through a tight jaw, “We still have about a year,”

 

            That was Zayn’s plan right now the only thing holding him together. He was going to have to live away from Niall for awhile, until he was eighteen and old enough to adopt Niall on his own. Knowing the pain he was about to face made it worse. Zayn knew how much it was going to hurt and how much it was going to kill him. And as much as he tried to prepare himself for it, he knew it was pointless.

 

            “You won’t leave me though, right Zaynie?” Niall asked simply.

 

            Zayn bit his lip, and this time, he couldn’t hold back the tears anymore, they just flowed from his eyes, down his cheeks.

 

            “Z-Zaynie?” Niall asked, his expression worried, “What did I do wrong?”

 

            “It’s not you,” Zayn cried.

 

            Niall began crying too, and the only thing Zayn could think to do was wrap his brother up in his arms and lay them back on the bed together, their arms entangled like their legs. Zayn pressed his tear stained faced to Niall’s gentle, holding him tight and pressing small burning kisses on his neck and cheeks.

 

            “Why sad?” Niall asked, copying Zayn’s actions and pressing a kiss to Zayn’s cheek. Zayn had to smile at the outward affection, and then took a deep breath, trying to stop crying.

 

            “They are going to separate us,”

 

            Niall’s face twisted, and then the tears flowed faster now, as he tried to understand what was happened.

 

            “Why?” Niall asked.

 

            “It’s the only way,” Zayn replied.

 

            “Why?” Niall asked again, his small finger’s tightly grabbing the front of Zayn’s shirt. Zayn clenched his eyes shut for a moment and then opened them, looking straight into the deep blues and trying to engrave them into his mind.

 

            “It’ll be okay,” Was all Zayn reply.


	7. Chapter 7 - This Is Our Temporary Home

     Zayn let out the longest breath he didn’t even know he was holding in, his hand intertwined with Niall’s perfectly, shaking with fear; the both of them.

 

     "Don’t look so scared honey, you’re going to be okay." Mr. Edwards ensured, driving her silver car; clearly marked _'for government use only_ ' back to the large grey building. "We'll try to put you into homes, but sadly there might not be one for the both of you so one of you may be put into an orphanage, until we can find a temporary home." She smiled.

 

     It was such a fake smile. and it pained Zayn; it hurt so much to know he would be separated from the love of his life when he needed him most.

 

     "Don’t worry Ni; I wouldn’t leave you." He whispered, nuzzling his face into Niall’s neck, were he kissed his collar bone, a whimper leaving Niall’s lips.

 

     He didn’t want to lose Zayn; he was so nice to him, he was the only one who had ever been that way. "Don’t go." Niall chocked, leaning his head against Zayn’s. "I won’t, I'll never leave you. We might get separated Ni, but I'll always come back for you." He insisted, pulling Niall onto his lap now, there bodies intertwined, capturing each other’s warmth.

 

     "C'mon Kiddo's we have to find you homes!" Ms. Edwards seemed over cheery, opening the boys door and letting them out, were she lead them into the building, people giving them pitiful looks. "Ignore them Charming." Zayn wrapped an arm around his waist, leading Niall down the hall and into a large room were many secretaries sat.

 

     "Ms. Edwards!" One called, earning the ladies attention while Niall and Zayn sat on cold plastic chairs, Zayn rubbing circles with his thumb on Niall’s hip, the occasional kiss on the neck or cheek.

 

~*~

 

     After an eternity of uncomfortable sitting, Ms. Edwards returned, smiling brightly. "Niall, we have some good news." She leaned down so she was eye level with the handicapped boy. "We found you a home, with the Payne’s."

 

     Niall smiled gratefully, his hands shaking. "C-Can Zayn come?"

 

     Ms. Edwards sighed, shaking her head before walking away, he heals clicking against the ground; making Niall’s heart pound. "Z-Zayn?" He stammered, turning to his brother. _"Don’t cry."_ Zayn told himself, taking Niall into his arms.

 

     Horrid cries left Niall’s lips, holding into Zayn for dear life, and that’s how he stayed; crying loudly into his brothers chest; his body shaking and quivering, his teeth chattering and his limbs weak. "Shh, it’s okay baby boy." Zayn subbed shapes on his back, pushing the cloth of his shirt out of the way to kiss his shoulder.

 

     "Mr. Horan, it’s time to go." The chirpy voice called, making Niall cry harder, screaming into Zayn’s shirt. "Shh, Shh, it’s okay charming, it’s okay."

 

     Niall only held on tighter, a pair of strong arms pulling his waist away from Zayn. "No! No!" He screamed, thrashing in the large arms. _"ZAYN!"_

 

     Zayn’s own tears trickled down his face, wanting to run up and save Niall but it would be impossible as the man tried harder to hold onto Niall. "It’s okay charming, you have to go with them." Zayn’s voice broke there, his hand covering his mouth as Niall thrashed, banging his head against the door, sending him into another seizure.

 

     The man who was holding him let him drop to the ground, his body shaking wildly, white foam leaving his lips. "What are you doing!" Zayn screamed, running to Niall’s aid were he held his head to the side, watching the white substance cover the floor, Niall’s body finally settling.

 

     "It’s okay, It’s going to be okay." He soothed, using his shirt to whip Niall’s face. "I'll come back for you Charming, I swear." Zayn kissed his mouth, holding Niall’s head close to his, crying quietly. "We need to get him into the car." Ms. Edwards said, sighing deeply.

 

     "I'll carry him...He’s my brother." The darker shot, picking Niall up the way he always did were he walked him to the car, setting him in the back seat. "Don’t go." Niall’s soft voice whimpered, tugging on Zayn’s wet shirt. "I have to... _I love you_." He whispered, kissing Niall’s forehead before closing the car door and walking away; not turning around to look back because he knew what he would see.

 

     Niall’s red face, pressed to the window; tears drenching his red cheeks. And Zayn himself knew he couldn’t bare such a sight, so he kept walking till the car drove away; finally settling with the fact he might never see Niall again.

 

 

~*~

 

 

     He decided then what he had to do, and it wasn’t something he planned on. He retreated to his bags, pulling out the hospital card with the number across the front, wrinkled and warn but still readable. "C-Can I use a phone please?" He asked one of the secretaries who passed him her cellphone, having witnessed the whole event she felt sorry for the poor boy, who dialed the number, sniffling his nose and whipping his eyes.

 

     "Mrs. Darling? I-Its Zayn Malik, you gave me your number and told me to call if I ever needed anything?" He stammered, Jays voice ringing back through. "Oh honey, his everything okay? Is Niall alright?" The pain in her voice new otherwise, but it was the polite thing to ask. "N-No...We've ben separated. Niall got sent to a different foster home, and n-now I don’t have anywhere to go."

 

     He nibbled on his lip, looking up at the secretary in front of him who gave him a reassuring smile. "Well, you can stay with me and my family sweetie."

 

     Zayn ran his fingers through his hair, his shakily hands scratching against his scalp. "W-What about Niall?"

 

     Jay let the question run through her head as she looked around her large house, her husband giving her the strangers of looks. "We can figure that out when you get here. I'll call Ms. Edwards and arrange that you stay here. Then we'll see what we can do to get Niall back."

 

     Zayn felt the pain lifted from his heart, the weight from his shoulders. "Thank you so much, jay." He sobbed, whipping the tears away as soon as they re-fell. "I'll be there to pick you up in an hour, is that soon enough?"

 

     "Yes, Yes that’s perfect."

 

     They said their goodbyes, Zayn hanging up the phone and passing it back to the lady before he broke down, curling his knees to his chest.

 

     His thoughts then wondered back to Niall; his precious little Nialler, his prince charming crying his tiny heart out; wondering why his brother left him behind. Why he put him in that car and didn’t look back. He wondered where he went; or how long till he could see him.

 

     "Mr. Malik?" Ms. Edwards voice came, seeing Zayn curled in the corner, sobbing. "W-Was he okay?" He asked, looking up at the blond. "He will be. He just has to ad- Oh excuse me, I have to take this." She looked at her phone, bringing it to her ear. "Hello?" she said all too cheery.

 

     "Hi Mrs. Darl-Sure!" She paused, smiling wide at Zayn. "That sounds sound-Thirty minutes is just fine! See you then!" She hung up her phone, prancing back to Zayn her heals, once again, clicking noisily across the ground. "Looks like you have a new home too Mr. Malik!" She helped him to his feet, fixing his hair and straightening him up.

 

     "Mrs. Darling has agreed to take you in, Isn’t that wonderful"

 

     Zayn nodded his head casually, excusing himself to the restroom where he leaned his head over the toilet bowl, dry heaving till he couldn’t feel his lungs anymore.

 

      He didn’t want this; he would have much rather stayed at home with Nialler and his offal parents. "Zayn?" that gentle voice came, making Zayn perk up from the toilet, walking over to the door and opening it. "Sweetie, I'm so sorry." Jay brought him into a hug, squeezing him tightly.

 

     "He’s going to be alright, don’t you worry." She smiled tenderly at him, leading him to the front were she signed a few papers, and returning to the parking lot.

 

     "Louis, be a dear and jump in the back?" She yelled, a brown headed boy jumping out of the car. "Sure mum." He smiled warmly at Zayn, holding the door open for Zayn.

 

~*~

 

     The ride there was silent, Zayn staring hopelessly out the window as they passed by large trees and beautiful houses hidden deep inside the brush.

 

     Finally, they arrived and a large house; larger than life to be honest, and it made Zayn wonder where they were until Louis jumped out, running inside, leaving Zayn and Jay in the car. "This is your house?" Zayn asked, gazing up at the beautiful manor.

 

     "It’s yours too..." she smiled, getting out of the car, Zayn soon following. "It’s a castle..." He whispered.

 

      It was a castle; Niall’s castle. He knew the boy would love this; he would love it more than anything.

 

     Niall would have his fairytale, Zayn could already see it. He would open his eyes and gaze at the large house in front of him, his jaw to the ground. Then, he would turn around; giggling wildly as he wrapped his arms around Zayn as he repeated how wonderful it was.

 

_How wonderful this would be._


	8. Chapter 8 - The Stars Shine Out For You

 Niall didn’t understand. He didn’t understand why Zayn pushed him in the car and turned around, not even looking back to wave. _He didn’t understand any of this._

 

 

            The driver of the car was slowly being driven mad by Niall’s loud wails and cries, letting out a groan and then, “C’mon kid, I’m taking you to a really nice house, okay? Calm down, it’ll be okay,”

 

            Niall didn’t answer, because he didn’t want to talk to anyone right now. Talking didn’t come very easily to him, and if it wasn’t Zayn talking, then he didn’t feel like he had to respond at all.

 

            They drove for a good thirty minutes, finally coming across a cute little suburb with large houses and beautiful trees. Niall’s crying didn’t stop, but he peeked his head up and looked out the window, admiring the beautiful view. He had never seen somewhere like this before. The houses were almost like castles, but they weren’t quite right. They needed a little bit more to be like Niall’s dreams. Thinking of castles only made him think about Zayn though, and that caused Niall to cry yet harder.

 

            “Please, kid,” The driver said, “We are almost there. Please stop crying,”

 

            But Niall couldn’t do that.

 

            Finally the car came to a stop, and the driver hopped out, grabbing Niall’s luggage from the back and opening the door. Niall didn’t move. He just looked up at the driver with a confused expression on his face.

 

            “Zayn?” Niall asked.

 

            “I’m sorry,” The man said, “He’s not coming,”

 

            “B-B-But…” Niall’s cried amplified again, and Niall was about to scream, when a very nice looking woman came out of the house they were parked in front of. Niall looked at her kind brown eyes and the smile lines around her mouth, and decided that she didn’t look too bad.

 

            “Hello, Niall!” She smiled, reaching where the boy stood. Niall stepped back, a little scared by her outgoing attitude. However, the mood changed when she saw Niall’s tears. “Oh, honey, it’s okay,” She cooed, trying to reach forward and pull the boy into a hug. Niall jumped away, however. He wasn’t used to being touched, unless it was by Zayn. The only person other than Zayn that ever really touched him was his ‘father’. And we know how that ended. “Here, sweetie, let’s go inside,” The lady said, grabbing Niall’s bags and walking up the front path.

 

            Niall whimpered, finding his body shaking, as he followed the lady up to the house.

 

            “I’m Mrs. Payne,” She said, smiling weakly to Niall. Niall nodded and bit his lip, his feet shuffling a bit. “And this will be your home for a while,”

 

            When the door was opened Niall stepped timidly inside, looking at his surroundings and taking in a few shaky breaths.

 

            “Do you like it?” Mrs. Payne asked.

 

            “Want Zayn,” Niall said, wiping his cheeks where the tears had dried.

 

            “Who is Zayn?” She asked.

 

            “Zayn,” Niall mumbled, his watery blue eyes looking up to Mrs. Payne.

 

            Mrs. Payne tilted her head sideways looking at her new foster child. She had always been one to help the kids with special needs, but she had never met a kid quite like Niall. He was different. He was able to communicate and talk, but at the same time it wasn’t on his age level. It was obvious to Mrs. Payne that he was also very emotional. Some form of autism.

 

            “Who is Zayn, Niall?” She asked, pulling the suitcase to the spare bedroom where Niall would be sleeping.

 

            “My Zaynie,” Niall cried, “Step-brother,”

 

            “Oh,” Mrs. Payne said in realization.

 

            “Don’t like this room,” Niall said, looking around his new bedroom and looking at the blank walls. All he wanted was a drawing or two. Maybe one of Aladdin, or the lady and the tramp one that made Niall giddy inside.

 

            “Alright,” Mrs. Payne said, “How about I send in Liam and he can help you get settled in?”

 

            “Liam?” Niall asked, standing in the middle of the room and looking at the bed, disliking the way the sheets were dark and boring.

 

            “Yes,” Mrs. Payne smiled, “He’s my son,”

 

            And then she was gone, leaving Niall all alone. He looked around the room some more, still not understanding why this was happening, or why Zayn still wasn’t here.

 

            “Hi, Niall,” Liam said, walking into the room, “I’m Liam,”

 

            Niall looked at Liam and had to smile. He reminded him a little bit of Zayn, even though they looked nothing alike. Maybe it was the way he stood, a little bit slouched, or maybe it was the happy look on his face.

 

            “Liam,” Niall said, testing the name out on his tongue.

 

            “Yes, Liam,” Liam smiled, walking closer to Niall, but not attempting to touch him—Niall like that, “Do you want to set up your room?”

 

            Niall nodded, and then went to his suitcase, rummaging through it until he came across the paintings that Zayn had packed for him. He grabbed them and held them up to Liam, giggling. Liam smiled at Niall’s childlike behavior.

 

            “You like Disney movies?” Liam asked, grabbing one of the paintings and hanging it on the wall.

 

            “Yes,” Niall giggled, hopping onto the bed and watching as Liam hung up the paintings, “Zaynie draw them for me,”

 

            “Really?” Liam smiled, “And who is Zayn?”

 

            “Zayn loves me,” Niall smiled and looked through his suitcase some more.

 

            “So, he’s your boyfriend?” Liam asked, finishing his work with the paintings. Niall had never heard of ‘boyfriends’ before. He giggled like mad, bouncing a little bit on his bed and watching as Liam turned around to face him.

 

            “What’s a boyfriend?” Niall asked.

 

            Liam sighed, rubbing the back of his neck and debating whether he should explain this to Niall or not. Finally, he decided to say, “A boyfriend is just someone who loves you lots, and never wants to let you go, no matter what,”

 

            Niall’s eyes widened as he thought on Liam’s words, and then he smiled, “Zayn’s my boyfriend,”

 

            “That’s nice, Niall,” Liam chuckled.

 

            Then Niall fell back on his bum, sitting on the floor, and felt an intense pain crawl up his spine. He yelped and then scrambled to his feet.

 

            “Are you okay?” Liam asked, rushing to Niall’s side. Niall whimpered and rubbed his bottom, biting his lip and thinking about how Zayn would always calm him when he felt this pain. And about the ointment that he would use to numb him. And about the way Zayn would put him in the bath and let him play with toys as he cleaned him.

 

            “N-No,” Niall whimpered, suddenly aware of the pain in his arse. It hurt just as bad as earlier this morning, maybe worse. The only thing Niall knew to do was go to Zayn for help, and now, he couldn’t even do that. So he dropped to his knees, searching through his suitcase for the ointment.

 

            “Niall?” Liam asked, worried. Niall finally found to tube and handed it to Liam, his eyes begging. “What’s this?” Liam took the tube and rolled it over in his hand, reading the label. When the words sunk in, his eyes widened. “Oh, God,” He mumbled. “Niall, I’ll be right back,”

 

            And then Liam ran to his mum, showing her and telling her what he had witnessed.

 

 

 

~

 

 

 

            “C’mon, Niall,” Liam begged, “Please, you need to shower,”

 

            “N-No!” Niall protested, staring at the shower in distaste. He didn’t like the way the water fell. It scared him. He only liked baths, but Liam didn’t know that. Only Zayn did.

 

            “You’ll feel better, I promise,” Liam said, opening the shower door, “You’ll feel better when you’re clean,”

 

            “Don’t want to,” Niall cried, tears flowing down his face and he ran from the bathroom. Liam sighed in defeat, walking back to his mum to tell her that it was hopeless. Niall hid in his room, lying on his bed and staring at the walls, his eyes full of longing as he looked at Aladdin. “Zayn,” Niall whimpered, bursting into tears once again.

 

 

 

~

 

 

 

            “Want to watch a movie, Niall?” Liam asked, opening the boy’s bedroom door and looking at the blonde boy who was sketching something on a nice piece of paper, “Where’d you get that?”

 

            “Zayn put it in my suitcase,” Niall smiled. Liam nodded and then walked forward, slowly reaching out and brushed a piece of blonde hair off of Niall’s head, sighing contently when Niall didn’t pull away.

 

            “It’s good,” Liam said, looking at the drawing of a mysterious looking boy, “Who is it?”

 

            “Zaynie,” Niall giggled, darkening the lines like Zayn always did.

 

            “Alright, so would you like to watch a movie? Perhaps, _The Little Mermaid_ or _Aladdin_?” Liam asked. Niall nodded and dropped his pencil, leaving his things on the bed and following Liam to the living room, where the TV was already on. Niall rummaged through the Disney films, picking out his favorite and giving it to Liam to put in.

 

            “When is Zayn coming?” Niall asked, sitting on the couch next to Liam.

 

            Liam shifted uncomfortably, not having a good answer to that.

 

            “Uh…” He mumbled.

 

            “Soon?” Niall asked, looking to Liam and rubbing his eyes. Liam bit his lip and nodded jerkily.

 

            “Yes,” Liam lied, “Soon,”

 

Suddenly, the phone rang, making Liam hop up from his seat and grab it.

 

“Hello?” Liam answered.

 

            “Hi! Is this Liam?” The voice asked.

 

            “Yes, it is,” Liam said.

 

            “This is Jay, calling from the Tomlinson residence. Zayn was wondering if he could talk to Niall,” The voice said. Liam smiled at the thought and walked back over to Niall on the couch.

 

            “Of course,” Liam said, “Put him on,”

 

            There was a few muffled voices, and then, “Hello?”

 

            “Hi,” Liam said, “Is this Zayn?”

 

            “That’s me,” Zayn said.

 

            “Niall, do you want to talk to him?” Liam asked, glancing to the blonde boy who had been staring at him attentively. Niall nodded his head, grabbing the phone and putting it to his face. Liam smiled and then fixed the phone’s placement so Zayn would be able to hear him properly.

 

            “Zaynie?” Niall squealed happily, bouncing with joy on the couch.

 

            “Charming!” Zayn’s smooth voice came through the phone. Niall was so excited to be talking to him.

 

            “Miss you,” Niall mumbled.

 

            "I know baby, I know...But guess what?" Zayn said with enthusiasm, ensuring Niall it was good news. "I got you a castle!"

 

            “Do I get to come live with you now?” Niall giggled.

 

            “Not yet, Charming...there’s an evil dragon we have to get rid of first. Then you can come stay with us!" Zayn said.

 

            “Okay, Zaynie,” Niall agreed.

 

            “Niall, time for bed!” Mrs. Payne called. Niall glanced up to Liam who nodded.

 

            “Uh oh, Sounds like you should get to sleep baby,” Zayn said.

 

            “Okay, Goodnight Zaynie, I love you,” Niall mumbled.

 

            “I love you too, charming,”


	9. Chapter 9 - Like Strawberry Wine

     Zayn’s smile grew wider as he stared at the house, turning to look at the big lawn and beautiful flowers. It was perfect; it was everything he could ever ask for and more.

 

     "What is it?" Jay asked, smiling at the younger. "I...I was just thinking of how much Niall will love this place." He shed a happy tear, following Jay into the house, were two little girls ran up to her, their mouths working a million miles per minute. "Who’s that mommy?" One asked, pointing to Zayn, the other tugging on his arm. "That is Zayn sweetie, he’s going to be staying with us."

 

     "Who’s staying with us?" A girl with dark hair said, her phone glued to her hand. "Felicite, this is Zayn, him and his brother are going to be staying with us from now on. I expect you to be nice to them, they're part of the family now." She instructed.

 

     Felicite nodded, walking over to Zayn and shaking his hand. "Hi, I'm Felicite." She smiled kindly. "Zayn, and my brother Niall isn’t here, he was taken to a foster home before I called your mum here and she agreed to help us out." Zayn explained, pointing over to the girl’s mother.

 

     "Well, this is Daisy, Phoebe, Lottie is our other sister, she’s in her room with her boyfriend, Tom. Oh and mum, her bedroom door is closed." the girl winked, her mum racing up the stairs. "And Louis is our brother, he’s a doll but a bit fruity." Felicite giggled, taking one of her sister’s hands. "C’mon Das, I need your help with something."

 

     The blond followed after her, the other one still smiling at Zayn. "Hi I'm Phoebe." She smiled a toothy grin, putting her hands up to Zayn, who picked her up. "Hi Phoebe, I'm Zayn. You’re mighty pretty, has anyone ever told you that?"

 

     Phoebe blushed, hiding in his shoulder, giggling wildly. It reminded him of Niall, making him suddenly sad. "What’s wrong Zayn?" The little girl asked. "I just miss my brother is all." He shrugged, kissing her forehead before setting her down. "Do you want to see my room!" She asked, taking Zayn’s hand and dragging him up the stairs.

 

     Minutes later, she had him dressed in a tutu, a crown on his head and a tea cup in his hand. "Teddy says he likes your hair." Phoebe said in a posh voice, pretending to take a sip of her drink. "Well I like teddies bowtie." he responded, doing the same thing.

 

     "Za-Oh my goodness." Jay laughed, covering her mouth. "You are too cute." she smiled, walking over to her daughter. "She wanted to have tea, but I don’t know where the tutu came from." He laughed.

 

     "I'm sorry, she thinks she’s a princess." Jay kissed her daughters head, messing her hair. "Then she'll love Niall, he’s convinced he’s a prince."

 

     "Mummy, whose Niall?" Phoebe asked, looking up at her mom. "Niall is Zayn’s little brother." She said, taking the tiara off Zayn’s head and setting it on phoebe, then Zayn shimmed the tutu off over his pants and shoes. "I'm truly sorry, they’re going to do this to you on a daily basis." Jay laughed. "Honestly, its fine...Niall would do the same if he had all this stuff. I actually enjoy it."

 

     Jay was grateful Zayn was so easy going, putting up with whatever Phoebe demanded of him. Besides, how could he say no to that face?

 

     "Would you like to go see your room?" She asked, taking her daughters room and leading them both down the hall. "It’s the guest room, but I hope it does. There’s a bathroom in there; and you can do whatever else with the room." She smiled, opening the door.

 

     Zayn gasped, taking in the room. It was perfect, and elegant and made him feel home for once. A big comforter covered the bed; along with a blue couch and a TV were Niall could watch Disney movies all day long.

 

     "And there’s something else..." Jay bit her lip, smiling widely.

 

     She then lead Zayn down the stairs to a room on the left of the kitchen, were she opened the door; a large circular room, radiating with sunlight and a beautiful view. "It was a family room, but we got a add on for the house and now its empty...But I was thinking...We could turn it into a little art room for Niall?"

 

     Zayn whimpered, tears leaving his eyes. "Thank you." He whispered, practically tackling Jay in a hug, crying against her shoulder.

 

     "You’re very welcome." She pulled away, before turning her head when a shuffling sounded, a tall man standing a few feet away. "Oh! Zayn, this is my Husband, Mark." Jay gestured to the man who smiled at Zayn. "I've heard so much about you." He shook Zayn’s hand firmly, before excusing himself to his study.

 

     "Zayn, why don’t you go find Louis, I'm sure he’s outside somewhere. Check by the stables, he might be playing polo with Harry." She pointed to the glass doors that lead outside which Zayn took to get out back, walking along the path with his hands in his pockets, passing by Felicite and Daisy who were planting some flowers.

 

     Was this not the most perfect family, or what?

 

     "Er, L-Louis?" He asked, looking at the boy mounted on the horse, a polo stick in hand. "Oh, Hi Zayn, What’s up?" He asked, getting off the horse, a curly haired boy doing the same; his green eyes almost blinding Zayn. "Your mum told me to find you; said I needed to socialize with people my own age, instead of being dragged around in a tutu and tiara by your sisters." Louis chuckled, grabbing the horse’s rains and walking it back to the stables were he left hit with a man who unsaddled it and put it away.

 

     "Why don’t me and Harry show you the lake! It’s not too far from here? We could go swimming!"

 

     Zayn shrugged. He couldn’t really think about swimming while Niall could be going through hell. "S-sure, but uhm...Do you have a driver’s license? I was wondering if you could take me to my old house, there’s some things I left behind of Niall’s, I wanted to get them." He asked.

 

      Louis nodded, dragging his friend into the house who introduced himself as the neighbor boy, Harry.

 

     The two changed out of their clothes and into something more casual before heading back down stairs. "Mum, were taking Zayn to pick up a few things from his old place. We’ll be back before dinner, don’t worry." He insisted.

 

     Jay nodded, kissing the boys cheeks before sending them off.

 

 

 

~*~

 

 

 

     Once arriving at the house, Louis and Harry gave it dirty looks. "You lived here?" He asked Zayn, who sighed. "My mum and dad weren’t the richest...Besides; they spent all their money on drugs and booze." He said, grabbing the key from under the matt and un locking the door. "You guy can like, look around I don’t care." Zayn shrugged, heading for his and Niall’s old room, were he started packing the things he didn’t get time to pack.

 

      "How old is your brother?" Louis scrunched is nose, looking at the Disney paintings and bright colors of blue, green and pink colors. "He’s 16." Zayn mumbled.

 

     "Kind of Childish, don’t you think?" He laughed, picking up the old mickey mouse toy from the ground. "He has autism." Zayn growled, ripping the toy from Louis' hand and putting it in the box. "I-I'm sorry, I didn’t know..."

 

      Louis then left the room, making his way down the hall where he found Harry, staring into a dark room in which smelt like cigarettes. "What are you looking at?" He asked his friend, staring at Harrys face. "There’s blood like...everywhere." Harry shuddered.

 

      Louis only felt like more of a dick. What had these people been doing to these kids? "You guys ready?" Zayn asked, holding a box in his arms. "Need any help?" Harry asked and Zayn nodded. "There’s a shoe box under my bed, can you grab it?"

 

      Harry nodded as Zayn started down the raddly steps, bringing to box to the SUV.

 

     "Wooh..." Harry mumbled, opening the box, gazing over Zayn’s dark artwork of sad little boys, and monsters. "His brother has autism." Louis whispered, grabbing Harrys hand. "I didn’t know and I said he was childish and now I think Zayn is mad."

 

 

 

~*~

 

 

 

     The boys soon headed home, Zayn remaining quiet the whole trip, his head pressed to the car window, silent tears falling down his cheeks. God did he miss Niall. He just wanted to hold him in his arms and squeeze him tight.

 

      He wanted to show him his new castle, and his wonderful art room, or the big lawn were he could run around or his new sisters who seemed to play pretend as much as him.

 

     Niall would love this place...

 

~*~

 

     "Jay?" Zayn asked, walking into the living room where she sat reading a book, while the girls watched _Sofia The First_. "Yeah?" she smiled up at him.

 

     "I was wondering if there was any way I could...Talk to Niall on the phone? Maybe you could call Ms. Edwards and get the Payne’s number or anything?" He gulped, rubbing his tired eyes.

 

"Sure honey, I'll make a few calls." Zayn thanked her, heading up to his room while he waited, flipping through the channels, coming across Aladdin on the Disney channel, deciding to leave it there.

 

     A few minutes later, Jay came in, smiling brightly with the house phone in hand. "Here you go." she smiled, handing the phone to Zayn. "Thank you." He mouthed.

 

      "Hello?" He bit his lips, awaiting a response. "Hi is this Zayn?" A deep voice came; it sounded Gentle and warm. "That’s me." Zayn breathed out a sigh of relive these people didn’t sound to mean. "Niall, did you want to talk to him?" Zayn could hear Niall squealing quietly, the boy passing the phone to Niall.

 

     "Zaynie?" He screeched. "Charming!" Zayn smiled, trying to bit back his mad Smile. "Miss you." Niall mumbled, a deep sigh escaping him.

 

     "I know baby, I know...But guess what?" He added enthusiasm, ensuring Niall it was good news. "I got you a castle!"

 

      Niall giggled and Zayn could almost hear him jumping around. "Do I get to come stay with you now?" Niall asked cheerily. "Not yet, Charming...there’s an evil dragon we have to get rid of first. Then you can come stay with us!" He lied, but he knew it was easier than the truth. "Okay Zaynie!" Niall replied, giggling.

 

     "Niall, time for bed." A woman’s voice called. "Uh oh, Sounds like you should get to sleep baby." Zayn sighed. "Goodnight Zaynie, I love you." Niall whispered, the ruffling of sheets ending shortly Nialls soft breaths occuping the space.

 

     "I love you too charming." Zayn whispered, hanging up the phone, holding it close to his chest as he cried.

 

     "Zayn?" Daisy’s soft voice mumbled. "Are you okay?" Phoebe added, both girls climbing into the bed with Zayn. "I'm fine girls, are you guys okay?" He wiped his tears, looking at the girls. "No, daisy had a bad dream and Louis wouldn’t let us sleep with him so we came in here." Phoebe sighed, her and her sister nuzzling into the blankets.

 

     "You’ll protect us from the monsters, right Zayn?" Daisy asked, pulling Zayn’s arm around the both of them. "Of course Girls." He smiled.

 

     At least he had someone to keep him company; even if his Nialler was miles away from him.

 

     But soon; Nialler would come home to his castle and meet the Princesses, being Phoebe, Daisy, Lottie and Felicite and he would meet Prince Louis, and Queen Jay. He would meet King Mark, and Duke Harry, and all the wonderful servants of the Kingdom, and he would love it.

 

_It would be everything he ever dreamed of, and so much more._


	10. Chapter 10 - You Won't Ever Find Him Being Unfaithful

Niall settled in pretty well. The Payne’s house wasn’t that bad to him. Niall grew to like Liam a lot, and although he really missed Zayn and still cried over him, things got a bit easier. Everything was going absolutely perfect until Mr. Payne got home from his business trip. That’s when things got complicated.

 

            “Hello, Niall,” Mr. Payne said, approaching the small blonde boy, “I’m Mr. Payne,”

 

            Niall cowered away, hiding behind Liam.

 

            “Niall,” Liam said, “It’s okay. He’s nice,”

 

            “No,” Niall said, his body beginning to tremble, “No. Please, no,”

 

            “Niall, baby, it’s okay. He’s nice. See?” Liam said, walking forward and giving his father a hug. Niall still wasn’t convinced, and ran to his room, tears streaming down his face, not looking behind him. He was too afraid that he would see the man coming after him, about to do the same thing his ‘dad’ did to him.

 

            Once he was in his room  he hopped into the bed, sobbing into the pillows.

 

            “Zaynie,” Niall cried, “Zayn, I miss you,”

 

            His whimpers and pleas went unnoticed, by Liam, by Mrs. Payne, and by Zayn, who was miles and miles away, talking with Jay and having no idea how much Niall truly missed him.

 

 

 

~

 

 

 

            “Niall, you have to come out,” Liam said, knocking on Niall’s door.

 

            “No,” Niall said stubbornly. He didn’t want to go out and face that evil man. He was afraid.

 

            “He’s not going to hurt you,” Liam said, knocking again, “At least let me in,”

 

            Niall huffed and then walked towards the door, opening it to face Liam.

 

            “No!” He yelled in Liam’s face. He was angry. So angry that Liam would want to make him face that evil man. Didn’t Liam understand what would happen? Niall shook at the thought and clenched his small hands. “You want him to hurt me?”

 

            “No,” Liam said, “No, baby, not at all. He’s not going to hurt you,”

 

            “Yes he is!” Niall cried jumping back onto his bed and pulled his blanket up and over his face.

 

            “No, he won’t” Liam tried to calm the boy, but he seemed to be past a point where Liam could help. “Why don’t you go into his room and just talk with him?”

 

            Niall couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Liam actually wanted Niall to go in there. Niall bounded off the bed and ran out of his room, heading down to the living room and searching for Mrs. Payne, hoping that she wouldn’t send Niall into that dark room.

 

            “Niall, what’s wrong?” Mrs. Payne asked, dropping down to her knees so that Niall didn’t feel intimidated.

 

            “Liam…Liam try to send me to that room,” Niall cried.

 

            “What room?” She asked.

 

            “The room where my dad used to take me,” Niall sobbed, “I don’t want to. Zaynie said never again. Zaynie promised. Please, please, no,”

 

            And then Niall ran again, this time, out the front door of the house. Panic rushed through Mrs. Payne’s body and she screamed Liam’s name, hoping that her son would help her. The two of them ran after Niall, outside, and down the sidewalk. Niall had never been outside on his own before, and didn’t know where to run. Somehow, he ended up right in the middle of the street.

 

            “Fuck!” Liam yelled, sprinting ahead of his mum and running towards the street.

 

            Niall didn’t understand that he should move.

 

            He didn’t understand why there was a car coming towards him with bright lights and a loud honking noise. He didn’t understand why Liam jumped at him, pulling him out of the way just in time, as the car honked and the driver yelled angry words out of the window.

 

            Liam’s breathing was heavy, his arms wrapped around Niall tightly, just having saved him from certain death. Niall was still crying, his body heaving.

 

            “Shh,” Liam cooed, “It’s okay, let’s just…go back inside.”

 

            “I want Zayn,” Niall cried.

 

            “Soon,” Liam lied again.

 

            “Soon,” Niall repeated.

 

            And little did Zayn know, miles and miles away, that he owed Liam everything. Because Liam had just saved Niall’s life, and in turn, he had saved Zayn’s life as well.

 

 

 

~

 

 

 

            “You can’t go outside anymore without asking,” Liam said, setting Niall on his bed gently.

 

            “S-Sorry,” Niall whimpered.

 

            “It’s okay, Ni,” Liam said, ruffling his blonde hair and then sitting beside him.

 

            “I just don’t want to go to…that room,” Niall said.

 

            “You don’t have to,” Liam cooed.

 

            Although Liam didn’t completely understand what had happened to this poor autistic boy, he knew that it had been something absolutely terrible, even more so that rape. This poor child must have been defiled and destroyed, until he had nothing left to hold onto other than his step-brother, or as Liam was told, his boyfriend. Zayn.

 

            “Paint with me,” Niall said, grabbing his supplies and setting up a small painting station on the bed, “Like Zaynie,”

 

            “Oh,” Liam said, titling his head and looking at the supplies, “You and your boyfriend?”

 

            “Yup,” Niall giggled, grabbing a paintbrush, “Brother and me paint,”

 

            “Wait,” Liam said, now confused, “Is Zayn your boyfriend, or your brother?”

 

            “Both!” Niall giggled.

 

            Liam know realized that he had probably confused this poor boy, but he found it too damn adorable to change.

 

            “What do you paint?”

 

            “Aladdin, and Lady and the Tramp, and Cinderella,” Niall listed, staring at all the colors and decided what he wanted to create. “Help me? Like Zaynie does?”

 

            Niall then took his free hand, grabbing Zayn’s and putting it over his other hand.

 

            “No, Niall,” Liam said, standing up, “I’m no good at painting. Besides, that something special you do with Zayn. Keep it special,”

 

            Niall’s eyes widened, and he nodded. Then Liam smiled, ruffled his hair again, and left Niall to his art.

 

 

 

~

 

 

 

            Liam needed to find a way to get Niall into the shower. Surely, he had taken showers before. So why wouldn’t the scared little boy wash himself?

 

            “Niall, please?” Liam begged, once again.

 

            “No,” Niall shook his head, his eyes trained on a small toy that Liam had given him earlier, “I don’t take showers,”

 

            And then it made sense. How could Liam have been so stupid.

 

            “Oh,” Liam smiled, pulling Niall down the hall and into another bathroom, walking to the tub and turning on the water.

 

            “Bath!” Niall cheered, giggling and hopping up and down. He had missed he routine baths with Zayn.

 

            Liam smiled, happy that he finally figure this bit out. Slowly but surely, he was learning more and more about this cute little boy.


	11. Chapter 11 - My First Taste Of Love, Bittersweet

      Zayn groaned at the morning light in his eyes, or maybe it was the weight on his chest and stomach. "Zayn C'mon, get up! It’s time for breakfast!" Two happy voices chirped, both girls sitting on top of Zayn. "Alright girls, I'll get dressed and meet you down there, Yeah?"

 

     Daisy and Phoebe nodded, jumping off Zayn who grunted, laughing at the twins who scurried out of the room. "Zayn! T-Oh sorry girls." Jays voice came, probably bumping into one of the twins.

 

     "Its time for breakfast love." She said, poking her head in the door. "Alright, I'll get dressed." He smiled, Jay closing his bedroom door and returning down stairs were Lottie stood with her arms crossed, her sister Felicite beside her. "Did you know that the twins slept in his room last night?" Lottie’s foot tapped against the floor.

 

     "Yes, I'm aware." Jay laughed, helping to set up the table. "And? He could have raped them mum!" Lottie growled. "Trust me, Zayn would never do such a thing." She reassured but Lottie wasn’t so sure.

 

     "How can you be positive mum! I haven’t even meet the guy; he could be a creeper!"

 

     Jay simply rolled her eyes, patting Lottie on the head. "It’s nice that you’re worried about your sisters, but I'll explain everything at breakfast, Okay?"

 

     Lottie bit on her cheek, finally giving in and nodding her head, taking her seat at the table, everyone else soon joining in. But of course, Zayn was the last one down; dressed in a pair of blue pajamas, a black Obey shirt, messy hair and a sleepy little smile and Lottie had to admit, if he was a creeper, he was a hot one.

 

     "Good morning." Zayn said sleepily, taking his seat beside phoebe who smiled up at him. "Good morning Zayn!" She cheeped, Zayn ruffling her hair which made Lottie grumble.

 

     Once everyone began eating, Jay started in on the conversation; or more of a family meeting. "Okay, since we are all here, I wanted to go over things with you guys about Zayn and his brother, Okay?"

 

      By this time, Harry had joined the Tomlinsons through the back door, sitting down in his usual spot beside Louis. "Oh good; you're here, you should listen in on this too." Jay announced, sitting up a little in her chair. "As you guys are aware, Zayn and his brother Niall will be staying with us, but sadly, Niall’s still in another foster home until he can be moved in with us." She took a deep breath.

 

     "Niall is...Special." She looked to Zayn whose face was contorted with sadness. "Niall has autism, which means he’s a little...slow, Okay? But that doesn’t mean we treat him any differently, is that understood?" she pointed her fork at Louis and the older girls who nodded.

 

     "And," she looked to Lottie. "Zayn here has been taking care of him since he was 13, so he means absolutely no harm, when you see him playing dress up with the girls, Lottie." The girl made a grumble sound, Zayn slouching in his chair. "He’s more comfortable around them then he is around you guys so try to help him fit in." She looked at Zayn, giving him a reassuring smile.

 

     "There’s something else." Zayn’s quiet voice chimed in. "He...He thinks you guys are all Princes, and Princesses, so it would help if you guys introduced yourselves like that if it’s not too much to ask...And he thinks you guys are Kings and Queens." He pointed to Jay and Mark, who smiled. "I don’t see a problem with that." Jay laughed. "So were princesses?" Daisy asked, with a quiet squeal.

 

     "Of course you guys are, and you know what happens to princesses right? They get locked in castles with dragons." Zayn said playfully, tickling the girls and pretending to be a dragon.

 

     Everyone laughed, even Lottie, seeing that Zayn wasn’t a threat, but merely a big softy, like Phoebes stuffed animals. "Okay guys, finish up." Jay smiled, bringing her plate to the sink, Zayn following her, seeing as he was done himself.

 

     "Thank you." He said quietly, sincerely. "Really, thank you for that..." He smiled gratefully when she pulled him into a hug, kissing his forehead gently. "Why don’t you go get dressed, and we can go shopping for Niall, Okay? You and the girls need to get started on his art room!" She laughed, shooing Zayn to his room to get ready.

 

 

 

~*~

 

 

 

     After some early morning shopping; they returned with a car load of art supplies and Mickey mouse Bathroom decorations, along with Niall’s medicine.

 

     "Marco, help us unload?" She asked to the man tending the lawn. "Yes Madam." He smiled, grabbing some bags and touting them into the house, everyone taking trips back and forth, setting all the bags in the den.

 

     "Okay, so we'll put Niall’s art supplies on this side, everything else over here." She smiled, starting to move bags. There was so many Zayn lost track but he knew Niall would love this; hell, he might have a heart attack when he sees it.

 

     "Girls, why don’t you help Zayn with the art stuff, while me and the twins do the bathroom?" Felicite and Lottie nodded, grabbing the art supply bags and bringing them to the big rounded room. "We can put his paintings on the wall? You know, to make it feel like home?" Lottie suggested, grabbing the boxes Zayn packed of his brothers artwork, the paintings he didn't pack with Niall. "Sure." He smiled, starting to pin the posters to the wall.

 

     Soon, they had each and every one up and Lottie had to admit, it looked good. "Now fo-" "Zayn? Can we talk to you?" Louis asked quietly, closing the door behind him and Harry.

 

     Noticing it was just the older girls, he decided to have the conversation there; they should hear this too.

 

     "Sure..." Zayn mumbled, shuffling his feet. "When we went to your old house, me and Harry saw..... blood and stuff." He gulped. "What...What happened to you guys in there?" Harry chimed in.

 

     "Not us, just to Niall." Zayn sighed, and Louis heart dropped...He knew something happened, he just didn’t want to believe it. "My dad; Niall’s step dad, he would... rape Niall, and beat him because he has autism. Sometimes Niall would have seizures and my dad would just lay there." Zayn started to tear up. "That’s how I meet your mum. My dad he...He did something really terrible to Niall, and I had to take him to the hospital, your mum was there and she gave me her number; said if we ever needed anything to call. After we got home from school the next day, the police took our parents away and me and Niall got separated. That’s how I wound up here." He shrugged, wiping away the tears.

 

      "So...You always like, cleaned Niall up and protected him?" Lottie asked, and Zayn nodded. "I had to rub this ointment on his...you know, because he would be so ripped up that the ointment would make him numb enough not to feel it anymore, then I'd give him a bath to wash that _filthy_ man off his beautiful skin." Zayn grumbled, crossing his arms, his wet cheeks now angry tears.

 

     "That’s horrible." Felicite covered her mouth, trying to hide her own tears. "You love him don’t you?" Harry asked. "Of course, he’s my brother." Zayn defended. "No I mean, you love him romantically."

 

     Zayn shrugged, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. "I dunno, I mean…I guess..." Louis smiled devilishly. "There’s nothing wrong with that, you guys aren’t actually brothers, so any sexual thoughts abou-" "I don’t think sexually about him!" Zayn made a grumpy face. "I just...I dream someday I'll save him from all this and give him his happily ever after. And if we share a few kisses here and there, it wouldn’t be the worst thing."

 

    Lottie and Felicite leaned over the table, their heads in their hands. "Why can’t everyone be as romantic as you." Lottie said dreamily; but only playing of course. "Ha, Ha, Ha." Louis mocked, dragging Harry from the room and slamming the door, leaving the three to laugh.

 

     After settling down and continuing to set things up, Lottie sighed heavily, turning to Zayn. "You do love him, don’t you?" She giggled.

 

     "Yeah..." Zayn said like he was in another world. He had never himself admitted he was in love with Niall, but in reality...It was SO much more. And yes, the sexual thoughts did come, but he just as quickly pushed them away because he couldn’t think of Niall like that.

 

     After all he had been through; he never wanted to put Niall through that kind of thing.

 

     He was royalty and deserved to be treated as such.

 

_But if they share a few kisses here and there, it wouldn’t be the worst thing._


	12. Chapter 12 - If Your To Big To Follow Rivers

“I want Zaynie,” Niall mumbled, “Now,”

 

            “Niall,” Liam sighed, grabbing a plate of food and setting it in front of the small blonde boy, “I’m sorry, okay? Just eat your dinner and then maybe we can watch a movie or go to the park,”

 

            “No!” Niall pouted, “Not without Zaynie,”

 

            “Oh, c’mon, love, please?” Liam asked, “Just eat. You love these chicken fingers, I know you do. You ate a whole plate of them yesterday,”

 

            “Zayn,” Niall continued to pout.

 

            Liam bit his lip, not really knowing what to do. Niall had been refusing to do everything lately, acting like a small child. He wouldn’t do anything unless he could talk to Zayn. So, Liam finally gave in, walking out of the room to grab the phone, and called the Tomlinson’s house. It rang a few times, but finally….

 

            “Hello?” A new voice answered the phone.

 

            “Uh, hi, this is Liam Payne. I was calling to see if Zayn had a moment to talk to Niall,” Liam said, looking to the bouncing boy on the couch, staring up at him with bright blue eyes, shining with excitement.

 

            “Sure,” The voice said, “This is Louis, by the way. I’m Jay’s son,”

 

            “Oh,” Liam smiled, “It’s nice to meet you, Louis,”

 

            He chuckled, “You too. Alright, here’s Zayn,”

 

            Liam handed Niall the phone and smiled when the young boy placed it above his ear.

 

            “Niall, darling, you have to put the phone by your ear and by your mouth so that you can hear Zayn and he can hear you, okay?” Liam asked.

 

            Niall nodded and bit his lip in focus as he placed the phone on his ear.

 

            “Zayn?” Niall asked.

 

            “Hey, charming, it’s me,” Zayn said, in all honesty a little bit choked up. He really missed Niall, like, really missed him. And he would never understand that Niall missed him the same.

 

            “I went outside on my own,” Niall giggled, “Liam didn’t like it,”

 

            “What! Let me talk to Liam!” Zayn screamed in panic. What if his brother was hurt because Liam was a incapable caretaker?

 

            “No, no, Zaynie, it’s okay,” Niall said, hoping that Zayn wasn’t mad at him, “Liam got me before the car did,”

 

            Now Zayn was panicking, “Niall Horan, you put Liam on the phone right now, do you hear me?”

 

            Niall was shocked by Zayn’s harsh words, and gave the phone to Liam, tears welling up in his eyes. Liam worriedly took the phone—only having heard half of the conversation. He took a deep breath, hoping Zayn wasn’t too upset.

 

            “Hello?”

 

            “Okay, listen here, Liam,” Zayn growled, “I don’t know why the hell you would let him go outside on his own, but if you ever do it again, or let him get hurt, I will hunt you down and destroy you,”

 

            Liam gulped and then decided that he should probably explain himself, “Uh, yes, I understand. But the only reason this happened was because of my father. Niall is a little bit afraid of him, and he was really skittish, and he started yelling at me, and then he ran outside. I chased after him because I knew he wasn’t allowed out there alone. And he was in the middle of the street. I had to jump out in front of a car to save him,”

 

            There was a pause, a moment of silence, and then Liam heard a broken sob from the other end of the phone.

 

            “I’m sorry, Liam,” Zayn cried, “Thank you, thank you for saving my brother,”

 

            “It’s…it’s okay,” Liam stuttered, “Here, uh, let me give the phone back to Niall,”

 

            When Niall had the phone back, he had already forgotten the harsh tone Zayn had just used with him moment ago, and he was giggly and excited again.

 

            “Zaynie,” Niall said.

 

            “Yes, charming,” Zayn said, trying to mask his voice so Niall didn’t hear the tears.

 

            “You’re my boyfriend, right?” Niall said, thinking back to what Liam had told him a few days ago. Zayn was silent on the other side of the phone, his mind whirling. Where was this suddenly coming from?

 

            “Uh,” Zayn said, “Sure, charming, whatever you want,”

 

            Niall squealed, “Thank you, Zaynie!”

 

            “Of course,” Zayn quieted his cries once again, “I miss you,”

 

            “I miss you too,” Niall said.

 

            “I have to go now, but make sure to give Liam a hug for me, okay? He saved your life. Do you know that Niall?” Zayn asked.

 

            “He did?”

 

            “Yes, he did. Okay, I have to go. Love you, charming,” Zayn smiled.

 

            “I love you too, boyfriend,” Niall giggled.

 

 

 

~

 

 

 

            Liam and Niall were now sitting in Niall’s room, Niall working on a painting of Cinderella. It was good, Niall thought, but not as good as when Zayn helped him. He suddenly felt frustrated, looking up from his work and over to Liam, who was reading a book in the corner. Niall grunted to get his attention, and then looked down to his painting hopelessly, wishing Zayn was here to help him.

 

            “What’s wrong, Niall?” Liam asked, standing up and walking over to where Niall was sitting. Niall threw his brush down, the sudden anger becoming too much.

 

            “No good,” Niall growled, picking up the painting and ripping it in half.

 

            “Wow, Niall, calm down,” Liam said, as Niall began to thrash around, completely uncontrolled. Niall couldn’t though. He was so angry. He wanted Zayn, right now. He needed him. Where was he? “Niall, please,”

 

            “No!” Niall screamed, grabbing his head and trashing back and forth, falling off the bed and to the ground before Liam could do anything.

 

            That’s when the shaking started.

 

            Liam had never seen a seizure before, and he sure as hell didn’t know what to do. In panic, he ran out of the room and to his mum, hoping more than anything that she would know what to do. In the end, Liam and his mum just stood there, watching it happen, both of them crying silently. This boy didn’t deserve any of this. His life had been absolute hell, and really, all he deserved was a happy life with his brother.

 

            When the seizure was over, Niall broke down into tears on the ground, holding himself and rocking back and forth helplessly.

 

            “Liam, honey, go run him a warm bath,” Mrs. Payne said. Liam nodded and did as his mother instructed, leaving Niall’s side. “Niall, honey, please calm down,”

 

            “I JUST WANT ZAYN!”

 

            “Niall, baby, he can’t be here,” Mrs. Payne tried her best to calm him.

 

            “I MISS ZAYNIE. I WANT MY ZAYN!”

 

            And that’s when it became obvious that life couldn’t continue on like this. Mrs. Payne sent Niall to the bath, and she walked downstairs, picking up the phone and giving Ms. Edwards a call.

 

 

 

~

 

 

 

            Ms. Edwards came over the next day, dressed up in her work clothes and wearing those damn heels again. She sat Liam, Niall, and Mrs. Payne all down in the living room, wearing a fake smile.

 

            “So, I have some good news,” She said, “As Mrs. Payne informed me yesterday, there needs to be a change made around here, for Niall’s sake.” Mrs. Payne and Liam nodded, while Niall just sat there, staring at a bright light across the living room. “I have decided to move Niall to another house. And, because I was lucky enough to have receive a phone call from the Tomlinson’s earlier this week, I am pleased to inform you that Niall will be moved to live with them, and…Zayn,”

 

            When Ms. Edwards said Zayn’s name, Niall snapped his head up and tried to focus in on the conversation, “Zayn?”

 

            “Yes, Niall,” Liam smiled sadly, “You are going to go live with him again,”

 

            Niall eyes lit up, and he began cheering, giggling, hopping up and down and then finally wrapping his arms around Liam’s torso, “Thank you, Liam,”

 

            Liam chuckled and hugged back, “No problem, Ni,”

 

            “Alright, he will be moved within the next few days, and you can go and help him settle into his new home. And, there are a few things that need to be remembered. One, Niall’s safety is the primary focus. And two, they shouldn’t room Niall with Zayn. He needs to have some independence,”

 

            Niall titled his head in confusion, “But he’s my boyfriend,”  
            Ms. Edwards froze, and she turned to the small blonde boy, “No, Niall, he’s your brother,”

 

            “Step-brother,” Liam interrupted, a little bit nervous about where this was going.

 

            “Yes,” Ms. Edwards said, “But he isn’t your boyfriend, Niall,”

 

            “What?” Niall asked, tears filling his eyes, “B-But, he loves me,”

 

            Ms. Edwards just sighed and stood up, “I’ll see you later this week,”


	13. Chapter 13 - How You Ever Gonna Find The Sea

 

             Zayn sighed, tracing his fingers over the colorful paintings of Disney characters playing and smiling. "I miss you." Zayn cried quietly, his hands now moving across the new paintbrushes and full tubes of paint. "So much..." He bit his lip; grabbing an etching pencil, starting to draw the features of a blond boy.

 

             He filled in the face; finishing every little blemish and mark he grew to love so very; very much. He shaded around the boys neck, drawing his perfectly crooked teeth and filling in the features of his magical eyes.

 

             "Who is that?" A voice from across the room and startled Zayn, making him drop the pencil. “It’s my brother Niall." He finished, biting on his lip.

 

             "He’s...Beautiful." The figure said, making his way into the room. "Listen, I'm sorry about saying he was childish...I should have known better." The blue eyes boy said, stepping into some light and exposing it was Louis, with a box in his hand.

 

             "It’s okay," Zayn sighed, beginning to shade in the background. "No...It’s not. I wanted to apologize...And give you these. They're for Niall." He said, setting the box on the table beside Zayn, who opened the box timidly.

 

             "T-These..." He bit his lip. "This is every Disney movie ever made. Where did you get these Lou?" He smiled, picking up a few Mickey Mouse movies, a Cinderella, the box containing one and two. "I collected them over the years. But I'm too old for them...They're Niall’s now."

 

             Zayn then leaned over, wrapping his new brother in a tight hug, sighing with content into his shoulder. "Really, you didn’t have to do this...But thank you Lou, Really."

 

             The two separated; Louis smiling at Zayn. "If you guys ever need anything, you know you have us. We're all family." Louis added, looking around the large room. "I think your brother will love it here. He seems like a special kid." Louis patting Zayn’s shoulder before retreating from the room with a smile.

 

             Zayn bit his cheek; finishing the drawing; which he took off the easel and taped to one of the large windows, so it was right in few when one walked in.

 

             A few seconds later, Zayn herd the familiar voice returning to the room.

 

             “Hello?” Louis said, now nibbling on a piece of celery

 

             “Sure,” Louis continued, “This is Louis, by the way. I’m Jay’s son,”

 

             With a chuckle, he responded shortly. “You too. Alright, here’s Zayn,”

 

             “Zayn?” Niall's soft voice came, making Zayn smile wider.

 

              “Hey, charming, it’s me,” Zayn said, in all honesty a little bit choked up. He hated being so far away from Niall, from his precious little baby.

 

             “I went outside on my own,” Niall giggled, “Liam didn’t like it,”

 

              “What! Let me talk to Liam!” Zayn screamed in panic. What if Niall got hurt? He didn’t even know this Liam and he had to trust him with Niall’s life!

 

             “No, no, Zaynie, it’s okay,” Zayn bit his lip, awaiting Niall’s next words, “Liam got me before the car did,”

 

             Now Zayn was panicking, Niall really COULD have gotten hurt! “Niall Horan, you put Liam on the phone right now, do you hear me?” He growled, probably being too harsh with the small boy.

 

             “Hello?”

 

              “Okay, listen here, Liam,” Zayn huffed a the lad, “I don’t know why the hell you would let him go outside on his own, but if you ever do it again, or let him get hurt, I will hunt you down and destroy you,” He finished, Louis giving him a scared look.

 

              “Uh, yes, I understand. But the only reason this happened was because of my father. Niall is a little bit afraid of him, and he was really skittish, and he started yelling at me, and then he ran outside. I chased after him because I knew he wasn’t allowed out there alone. And he was in the middle of the street. I had to jump out in front of a car to save him,”

 

             Now Zayn felt like an ass, Liam saved his loves life; he owed that boy everything.

 

             “I’m sorry, Liam,” Zayn cried, his tears finally breaking through. “Thank you, thank you for saving my brother,”

 

             “It’s…it’s okay,” Liam stuttered, “Here, uh, let me give the phone back to Niall,”

 

             There was some more ruffling before Niall’s cheery voice finally came.

 

             “Zaynie,” Niall said.

 

             “Yes, charming,” Zayn said, trying to mask his voice so Niall didn’t hear the tears, Louis giving Zayn a sympathetic voice.

 

             “You’re my boyfriend, right?” Niall said in pure innocence, making Zayn’s heart flutter, Louis giving him another strange look.

 

             “Uh,” Zayn said a little taken back. “Sure, charming, whatever you want,” But it was a filthy lie; he was giddy inside, and he would have told Niall they were boyfriends, even if Niall didn’t want it. But he did, so Zayn tried to be casual, yet he failed miserably. At least he managed to stop crying.

 

             “Thank you, Zaynie!” Niall chirped, laughing quietly.

 

             “Of course,” Zayn said, his cries once again, taking over his eyes. “I miss you,”

 

             “I miss you too,” Niall quieted down there, sighing.

 

             “I have to go now, but make sure to give Liam a hug for me, okay? He saved your life. Do you know that Niall?” Zayn said, standing from his spot and walking toward Louis.

 

             “He did?” Zayn smiled a little.

 

             “Yes, he did. Okay, I have to go. Love you, charming,” His kissed the phone, not letting Louis see that of course.

 

              “I love you too, boyfriend,”

 

             Then, the call ended, Zayn sighing deeply, then looking up at Louis. "Niall thinks were boyfriends." He giggled, handing the phone back to Louis who smirked at him.

 

             "Watch out Fam, Zayn’s no longer single!" Lottie gave Louis a curious look, walking past him and into the living room. "What do you mean?" Jay asked, patting the spot beside her. "Niall thinks were boyfriends. Probably something Liam told him, but I can’t really turn him down." Zayn’s cheeks flushed red, his arms crossed as he sat down between Louis and his mum.

 

             "Well that’s adorable if you ask me!" She laughed.

 

             They stayed like that for some time, a few hours maybe, the twins finally heading up the stairs with there mum before she shortly came back down, taking her spot beside Zayn again.

 

             Mark was out on a business trip, Felicite was at a friend’s, and the twins slept, while the elders sat up, Harry laying on the couch as well, because when did he leave?

 

             "Hey..." Louis whispered, Harry smiling tiredly, lifting his head so Louis could sit down before laying back down on Louis lap after the blue eyed boy went to the kitchen for something to drink. "So...Are you guys like, dating?" Zayn asked nervously. "They're in denial." Jay laughed, messing Harry's hair from across Zayn.

 

             "Mine." Louis smacked her hand away, before running his hands through Harrys soft locks.

 

             "I'm scared one day I'll come home and find them doing it on my couches."

 

             Louis gasped, covering Zayn’s ears. "He doesn’t need to know about that!" Louis snickered. "Shut up Lou." Zayn pushed his hands away before heading up the stairs. "I'm going to bed, night guys." He started.

 

             "Wait, Er, The girls are asleep in your room. They said they wanted to sleep in their big brothers room because he protects them from the monsters." Jay smiled.

 

             Zayn’s heart melted. Did they really see him as their big brother? Zayn only ever had Niall, but now, he had a whole family...

 

             "Guys? Thank you...All of you. You've done so much for me and Niall, and I know he'll love it here, and you guys...You don’t understand how amazing you all are."

 

             With that, he started back up the stairs, curling into the bed beside the twins who mumbled in their sleep. "Did the monsters come for you again?" Zayn asked daisy who blinked her eyes open. "No, we lied." She giggled, turning back over to snuggle with her sister. "Butts." Zayn chuckled, kissing the top of her head before he too dosed off.

 

 

 

~*~

 

 

 

             When morning came, he found the girls once again, sitting on his chest, just like they did every morning. But this time, they had different make ups in their hands. Lipstick, eye shadow, the whole 9 yards.

 

             "What...What are you guys doing?" He grumbled sleepily, rubbing his eyes. "Uh oh." Phoebe said, looking to the door were Jay stood, taping her foot. "Ahh!" She squealed, grabbing her sisters arm and rushing past there mother. "Mrs. Anne is waiting for you to get started on your lesson missies!"

 

             Zayn opened his eyes the rest of the way, Jay standing over him with a cloth. "Here, the girls put make up on you." She laughed as he whipped the makeup off. "Who’s Mrs. Anne?" He questioned.

 

             "She’s the girls teacher. All the kids are homeschooled, and have private lessons with in-home teachers. Keeps them pure." She winked, taking the rag from Zayn.

 

             "I have a surprise for you." She smirked, going through Zayn’s closet and grabbing some clothes. "Mrs. Edwards is coming over in about a half hour to see about moving Niall in with us. He’s not doing very well with the Payne’s." she smiled.

 

             "WHAT?" Zayn jumped up, his smile wide and hair messy. "Yup, so you better get to cleaning Mister. Don’t want to make a bad impression, now do we?" She laughed, closing Zayn’s door.

 

             He couldn’t believe this. His Nialler would come home? Get to see his castle? Meet his new Family, and the little princesses Zayn grew to love so very much?

 

             "Thank you." He whisptered, biting his lip, closing his eyes.

 

 

 

~*~

 

 

 

             After getting washed up, dressed and cleaning his room, he waited at the door till he head knocking, the time already being around noon. "Hello Ms. Edwards," He greeted, opening the door for her. "Hello Zayn, Is Jay here?"

 

             Zayn nodded, opening the door wider and calling for Jay who came out of the kitchen with a tray of sandwiches for the kids.

 

             "Girls! Lunch time!" She called, smiling over at Ms. Edwards. "How are you today Perrie?" She asked, bringing the girl into a hug. "Just fine Jay, I'm just doing a home check." She smiled, glancing around the house.

 

             "It’s very lovely, I must say. Niall will love it here." She talked about him like she knew something about him...

 

             "Would you like to see his room?" Jay asked, starting up the stairs. "Actually, I wanted to talk about that," The woman sighed, Jay turning and looking at her. "What do you mean?" She asked calmly, watching Zayn’s face boil with anger.

 

             "He needs some independence, Zayn smothers him too much." She shrugged. "I don’t smother him! Niall likes being around me thank you very much!" He growled, his face now covered in a red tint, his fists clenched. No one separated him and his Niall, no one.

 

             "Zaynie, calm down. Don’t worry Ms. Edwards. Niall can have Zayn’s room and Zayn can room with Louis, My son."

 

             Ms. Edwards nodded, smiling. "Sounds good...Well, looks like everything here is in order. We’ll probably have Niall here within a few days; He takes a while to get settled into new places, I don’t want him to stressed out."

 

             Zayn hated that she acted like she knew Niall. Like she knew what was best for him. She didn’t. She knew nothing about Niall, she didn’t know what he liked; or he fact that he just needed Zayn back. He didn’t need to settle in; he needed to be in his 'Boyfriends' arms again.

 

             "Zayn..." Jay smiled at the boy who had tears leaking from his eyes. "H-He’s coming home." Zayn cried, rushing over to Jay, who raped her arms tightly around Zayn. "M-My baby's coming home." He cried happy tears, his sobs filling the room, gathering the rest of the family who asked what was wrong.

 

             "Niall’s coming home." Zayn cried more, smiling at everyone who rushed to his side, hugging him and comforting his over-active nerves, his giddy feeling inside his stomach. "He’s coming home," Zayn whispered.

 

**Home.**

 

             A real home, with a loving family and place where he could be himself, the Niall Zayn always knew because Niall was coming here.

 

_Niall was coming home._


	14. Chapter 14 - I Woke Up To The Sound Of Silence

             “Almost ready, Niall?” Liam asked, picking up the boys suitcase and setting it on the bed. Niall was staring out the window, and turned when he heard Liam speak. He smiled slightly, nodding and then giggling, before hugging Liam tightly.

 

             “Do I get to still see you?” Niall asked.

 

             Liam smiled and sat on the bed, patting the spot next to him. Niall hopped up on the bed and looked up to Liam’s brown eyes he had grown comfortable around.

 

             “I’m going to help you settle in, but then, I don’t know if you and I will see each other very often. My place is here, with my family,” Liam said, putting his hand on Niall’s shoulder gently. Niall huffed and then looked up through his eyelashes.

 

             “But,” He paused, thinking of the words he wanted, searching for the words that described his emotions, “We are…we are like…brothers now,”

 

             And then Liam wanted to cry, because hell, that was the cutest thing he had ever heard of out Niall’s mouth and it was adorable in the most amazing way. He felt the same way about Niall too, and tears filled his eyes slightly.

 

             “I know,” Liam choked, “But hey, we can always talk over the phone, right? And you’ll know exactly where to put the phone, right?”

 

             “Yes,” Niall smiled, “My ear, and my mouth,”

 

             Liam had finally taught Niall how to hold the phone, without having to constantly correct him. Niall was very proud that he could do it on his own too. Liam ruffled Niall’s hair. He felt close to Niall, in the most brotherly way possible. He knew that Zayn had already filled that…other role.

 

             “Liam?” Niall asked.

 

             “Yes, Ni?” Liam asked.

 

             “When Zaynie and I live in our castle, I’m going to invite you to come with us. You can live in the extra room, so I can still see you,” Niall decided, clasping his hands tightly, his adorable little face looking serious. Liam chuckled and leaned in, kissing his forehead.

 

             “Whatever you want,” Liam agreed.

 

 

~

 

 

                          Zayn sat in his room, miles away from his baby, staring at an old painting. It was one of the first paintings he and Niall had ever made. Even though it wasn’t very good or accurate, it was beautiful. There was a spot right at the bottom where Niall had spilled the paint. He had been so angry, crying and telling Zayn that it was ruined. But Zayn had managed to calm him and tell him that it added something special to the painting.

 

             The tan boy let a smile work its way onto his face as he remembered the first time they had ever drawn.

 

_*Flashback*_

 

 

 

_Zayn sat on the ground, his back to his father’s door, tears streaming down his face. He could hear the cries and grunts coming from the other side of the door, but he couldn’t manage to get himself to move. He needed to be there for Niall as soon as this torture was over._

 

_“Ow,” Niall’s voice came through the wooden door, “It hurts,” His voice was thick with tears. Zayn tried to contain himself, but he couldn’t. He stood and put his body against the locked door, trying to break in, trying to save his brother._

 

_“Stop it!” Zayn yelled, hitting his fists against the door again and again, “Don’t hurt him!”_

 

_But there was no response to his voice, only more and more whimpers._

 

_“Please,”Zayn cried, slumping back down to the ground. A sudden slap sounded out, and then was echoed by a cry in pain, so heart wrenching that Zayn thought he was going to go crazy. Zayn’s body began to shake. He curled up in a ball, waiting for this to be over._

 

_Minutes later, the door was opened and Niall was thrown into the hall. Zayn stumbled, covering the tear covered and broken boy, carrying him to his room and putting him on his bed, doing everything in his power to quiet him._

 

_“Zaynie, it hurts, it hurts so bad,” Niall cried._

 

_“I’m so sorry, baby,” Zayn cooed, stroking his cheeks._

 

_“Feels so bad,”_

 

_“Let’s do something, okay? Let’s do something to distract you,” Zayn insisted, walking over to his desk and grabbing a spare piece of paper and some paints, walking back to Niall, “Let’s paint,”_

 

_“Don’t know how,” Niall mumbled._

 

_“I’ll teach you,” Zayn said, preparing the paper and paint, putting the brush in Niall’s hand and placing his hand over his brother’s._

 

_They painted something beautiful._

 

_“We do this again,” Niall said, looking up to Zayn. Zayn smiled and nodded._

 

_“Yes, baby,” He agreed, “Now let’s go wash you up,”_

 

 

 

_*End Flashback*_

 

             Tears ran down Zayn’s cheeks remembering that day like it was yesterday. So much had happened since then, it was overwhelming. But he simply took a deep breath and then fell back on his bed, waiting for someone to come and get him, telling him Niall was here.

 

 

~

 

 

             “We close to Zayn now?” Niall asked from the backseat. Liam, who was sitting in the passenger’s seat nodded and looked back to the boy.

 

             “Close,” Liam smiled. Mrs. Payne smiled from the driver’s seat too, and turning the radio on quietly, just so Niall had something to occupy himself with while they drove. She knew how anxious the boy was to see his brother…his boyfriend.

 

             “You’ll like Zaynie,” Niall giggled,“Right, Liam?”

 

             Liam chuckled, “I’m sure I’ll like him, considering how much you love him.”

 

             “Good,” Niall said, pressing his nose to the glass and fogging it up. Liam smiled at his newly found baby brother, and couldn’t help but to admire him. His positive attitude, his undying love for his brother, everything about this small blonde autistic boy.

 

             After a few more minutes—which seemed like hours to Niall—the Payne’s car pulled up in front of the biggest house Liam had ever seen.

 

             And Niall…let’s just say he was speechless.

 

             “It’s a castle!” Niall giggled, hopping out of the car as soon as it was parked. Liam jumped out after him, grabbing his hand in order to slow down. “Zayn inside?”

 

             “Yes,” Liam smiled, “He’s right inside,”

 

             “Let’s go!” Niall yelled, pulling Liam behind him. They walked up the front path, stopping right in front of the door as it opened, a few shadowy figures standing there.

 

             Niall’s heart skipped a beat.

 

             “Zaynie?”


	15. Chapter 15 - Baby We're A Little Different

             "When will he be here?" Zayn groaned, covering his face in one of the couch cushions. "Soon, now stop moping around, don’t want to be such a little ass." Louis punched his arm, Zayn groaning stubbornly. "Zayn, get up, Niall will be here, but you don’t need to lie around like that; you’re going to fall asleep and miss Niall, now you don’t want that, do you?" Jay crossed her arms, taping her foot at the darker.

 

             "No," Zayn groaned, sitting up. "But wh-" He stopped, the closing of car doors making his heart race. "He’s here," He smiled, his feet carrying him as fast as they could, everyone else rushing after.

 

             The door swung open, two boys making their way across the front lawn, one with big blue eyes, gazing around at the large house. "Zaynie!" He yelled, his voice distant but he started to run; Zayn taking his first step and meeting Niall half way. "Charming." He breathed, wrapping his arms around Niall’s waist and lifting him from the ground where he planted kisses all over his face. "God," Zayn mumbled, dropping to the ground with Niall still in his arms.

 

             "I missed you." He finished, hugging Niall tighter. "Zaynie, it’s a castle." Niall giggled, tilting his head back to see the house. "Yeah baby, and it’s all for you. It’s your castle." He ensured, scoping Niall up again and carrying him to the house. "Want to meet your new family?"

 

             Niall nodded eagerly, his head rested on Zayn’s shoulder as the elder walked up the steps were he set Niall down. "Niall, this is Princess Phoebe, Princes Daisy, and Princesses Felicite and Lottie." He pointed to the girls who smiled at the boy in front of them.

 

              "And this is Prince Louis; he’s your new brother. That’s his friend, Duck Harry and that’s Queen Jay. King Mark is at work sadly."

 

             Niall giggled, waving his hand at all of them. "Am I a Prince too Zayn?" Niall asked, turning his head to look at Zayn. "Yes, you’re Prince Charming." Zayn kissed his nose, Lottie letting out a short lived Awh.

 

             "Oh," Niall remembered, turning around as Liam finally made his way up the steps, his parents behind him. "This is Liam," Niall giggled, pulling him the rest of the way up the stairs. "Hi," Liam said shyly, holding out his hand to Zayn, who shook it. "It’s nice to finally meet you." Zayn laughed, turning back to Niall.

 

             "Would you like to see your new home Niall?" Jay asked, putting her arm out. "Hey, I remember you! You were that nice lady we gave the picture too." Niall giggled, taking her hand, his other still intertwined with Zayn’s.

 

             "Do they know you’re a Queen?" Niall whispered, looking around him cautiously. "No, but don’t tell." She whispered back, leading Niall up the stairs.

 

             "Niall, this is your bedroom." She said, opening the door.

 

             The boy gasped, a smile spreading to his lips. "Oh my goodness!" He laughed, pulling away from the two hands and running to the bed, jumping on it face first. "It’s so soft!" He bounced on it, giggling. "Zaynie, jump with me!" He stood, jumping up and down on the bed.

 

             "Not now Charming, I have something I want to show you!" Zayn laughed, grabbing Niall by the legs and pulling him to the end of the bed were he leaned over him, his face centimeters from Niall’s. "We made you something I think you’ll want to see, later well jump on the bed, I promise." He smirked, pulling Niall up and out the door, everyone else following.

 

             They made their way down the stairs and across the living room to the door that lead to Niall’s art room, Zayn smirking devilishly. "Niall, You never have to worry about going to that scary room ever again so you can stay in here for as long as you want; without having dad come for you." Zayn sighed, opening the door slowly.

 

             Niall’s face lit up, if that was still possible, he was so happy. "Whoa..." He gasped, glancing around the circular room, covered in his and Zayn’s paintings, Art supplies everywhere and a Disney rug on the floor. "Go on Niall," Zayn whispered in his hear, his hot breath painting Niall’s neck.

 

             The boy looked at him for reassurance before stepping into the room, his fingers running across each and every brush, then some paper and finally, he stood right in front of the easel. "Do you like it?" Louis asked, watching from the doorway, the rest of the group was scattered around the house. The girls sitting on the couch with Liam and his parents.

 

             "I..." Niall bit his lip, picking up on of the paintbrushes.

 

             "Do you want to paint with me?" Zayn asked, walking up behind Niall who smiled at him.

 

             "C'mon guys, everyone out." Jay smirked, shooing everyone from the room. "Have fun you two." She winked, closing the door tight, the room silent besides the low voices outside the door.

 

             "She’s acting funny." Niall giggled, watching Zayn open a few paint bottles, pouring them onto a tray. "What do you want to paint?" Zayn asked, placing his hand over Niall’s which held a paint brush dipped in black paint. "Cinderella and Prince Ferdinand?" He asked, pushing the brush to the paper.

 

             Zayn’s body only pressed closer to Niall’s, Zayn’s hand helping to guide Niall, his lips occasionally trailing to Niall’s neck were he placed a soft kiss. "You’re doing great." Zayn whispered, his free hand latching onto Niall hip which for once he could barely feel the bone.

 

             "Almost done." Niall giggled, painting the blue on Cinderella’s dress. "You’re so good at this." Zayn smiled, removing his hand from Niall’s brush as the boy finished.

 

             Meanwhile, Zayn worked at the blond's neck; giving it more attention than it had ever got; Zayn finding Niall sweet spot; attaching his lips there and sucking gently, electing a quiet moan from Niall lips. "Zaynie..." The boy whispered but Zayn continued on, his fingers massaging Niall’s sides while he nipped at the skin, pulling it gently with his teeth.

 

             Niall purred to himself; a low, low moan leaving his soft pink lips.

 

             He didn’t understand this pleasure; but he liked it. He needed it, especially from Zayn, who seemed to be the only one who could bring him such a feeling.

 

             He turned around gently, wrapping his arms around Zayn’s neck and pulling the elder closer.

 

             "No Nia-" Niall stopped his words with his lips, pressing them together in a furry of lust and need; Niall’s lip clasped over Zayn’s harshly.

 

             Zayn wanted to pull away, he really did, but Niall felt so good; tasted so fucking good. His eyes squinted together, his mouth starting to move against Niall's who wasn’t sure what to do with his own so he opened his mouth, allowing Zayn’s prodding tongue inside, moving against the edge of Niall’s mouth, massaging the inside of his cheek then moving on to the roof of his mouth were he tickled Niall, making the boy pull away in a fit of laughter.

 

             Zayn chuckled, locking his fingers behind Niall, there chest now pressed together. "I liked that." Niall giggled, leaning up to peck Zayn’s lips. "C'mon...Why don’t we see what everyone’s up to, Yeah?" Zayn asked, taking Niall’s hand and leading him from the large room.

 

             "So how was painting?" Jay asked from the kitchen. She looked like she was making something but Zayn wasn’t sure. "I invited the Payne’s to stay for Dinner, do you think that would be alright Niall? I mean, it is your castle." She smiled, drying her hands. "Sounds like fun!" Niall giggled, Zayn reaching around him to hug him tightly.

 

             Everyone sat in the living room, socializing. They hadn’t even noticed Zayn and Niall come out of there art room; so the conversation stayed discreet.

 

             "Me and Zayn kissed like they do in the movies." Niall giggled.

 

             Zayn blushed red, hidding his face in Niall’s neck, standing behind him protectively. "Niall, you’re not supposed to tell anyone about that." Zayn laughed, kissing his neck lightly. "And look!" He pulled away from Zayn, showing Jay the red spot on his neck. "That’s wonderful Niall, but you really can’t tell anyone sweetie."

 

             Niall sighed and nodded, wondering around the kitchen. "What are you making?" He asked, looking at the stove top. "Chicken and rice, with some other things, but don’t worry Prince Niall, it will be a feast fit for kings." Jay laughed, kissing the top of Niall’s head and sending both boys out of the kitchen.

 

             "Zaynie!" Phoebe giggled, running up to the boy, who lifted her in his arms. "Hi there Princess, would you like to meet my brother Niall?" Phoebe nodded, looking over at Niall and holding her hand out which Niall took, kissing the top of her hand and bowing; just like the Princes did in the movies.

 

             Phoebe giggled at Niall, blushing dark red. "Zayn, do me and Daisy still get to sleep in your room with you and Niall?" Phoebe asked, pouting at the darker.

 

             "I don’t know, that’s up to Niall. Niall, would you care if the girls slept with us tonight?" Niall nodded, smiling.

 

             They then made their way over to the couch, Niall sitting down beside Liam who smiled. "Charming, sit up." Zayn insisted, scooting under his lover and setting him on his lap. "Hello Liam." Zayn smiled. "Hello Zayn, I didn’t know you two were so touchy feely." The brunet smirked, ruffling Niall’s soft hair.

 

             "Were boyfriends." Niall giggled, kissing Zayn’s cheek. "We sure are." Zayn said back, pressing his own kiss to Niall’s nose.

 

             Just then, a knock at the door sounded, Jay rushing to get it.

 

             "Hello!" Perrie’s voice came. Niall didn’t like her...She made Zayn leave him and he really, really didn’t like that.

 

             "I just wanted to check up! I heard Niall was h-Oh!" She squealed. Niall was seated on Zayn’s lap, the darker’s arms wrapped protectively around the blonds waist, Niall’s head rested on his shoulder. "S-Sorry." Zayn mumbled, moving Niall off his lap and onto the couch.

 

             Ms. Edwards gave a untrusting look, her eyes squinted with disgust. "Anyways, I wanted to check up, make sure he was settling in, but it seems he’s made himself right at home." She fake laughed.

 

             Zayn rolled his eyes, putting his arm around Niall’s shoulder. The boy leaned into his touch, his head rested against Zayn’s shoulder. "Well, you've seen, now you can go...There’s obviously nothing wrong here. Have a nice day Ms. Edwards." Jay smiled back, closing the door in Perrie’s face.

 

             Zayn started to laugh, everyone else joining in. It seemed no one liked Ms. Edwards.

 

~*~

 

             Dinner rolled around and the table was set with more seats than normal. "So, how did Niall do without Zayn for so long?" Jay asked, cutting up a piece of her chicken. "He didn’t really like it. He tried running away once, but he was only frightened...And he threw a few tiny fits but other than that, he was a doll. But he needs Zayn, and we can’t keep him from what he needs." Mrs. Payne laughed, looking to her husband.

 

             "And he didn’t like painting, not without Zayn of course." Liam pointed out, smiling at the two who snuggled closer together, Niall’s head rested at Zayn’s neck. "Boys." Jay snapped her fingers.

 

             "What? Oh sorry," Zayn blushed, looking back to the table. "Hungry?" He asked Niall cutting him a piece of chicken. The two always shared plates. Zayn’s dad never let Niall eat so Zayn shared his food with his brother in Niall’s room.

 

             "Yes." Niall giggled, opening his mouth.

 

             Zayn brought the meat up to his lips, the boy taking it from his fingers eagerly, lapping up the sweet juice from Zayn’s dark hand.

 

             "God," Zayn breathed, biting his lip and pulling his hand away from Niall who wined.

 

             Then, the sexual thoughts came back; the way Niall’s innocent little mouth worked, or the small sound he made when he sucked on Zayn’s finger. Like he wanted more; craved it.

 

             Zayn ripped himself from the thoughts, looking down at their plate then up at Niall who looked at him, waiting for another bite of food which Zayn gave him, taking a scoop of Rice and holding the spoon to Niall’s mouth.

 

             "Is that good?" He asked, trying to hide his rugged breaths. "S'Yummy." Niall giggled and just like that, Zayn’s mind cleared, his body relaxing, smiling softly at Niall.

 

~*~

 

             After feeding Niall spoonful after spoonful they finally finished dinner, the Payne’s begun to leave and Jay started putting the girls down for bed.

 

             "Niall." Louis called softly, patting the spot next to him on the couch while Zayn helped get his bath ready.

 

             "What happened in the art room Niall?" Harry asked, biting his lip as not to smile. "Zayn’s said not to tell." Niall crossed his arms, feeling suddenly uncomfortable with these questions. "He meant you couldn’t say that around Liam and Ms. Edwards." Louis lied.

 

             Niall smiled. "Oh..." He looked at the stairs to make sure no one was coming down. "We kissed. Like they do in snow white when the Prince wakes Snow white up." He giggled, touching his lips, it was like the feeling was still there.

 

             "Aww," Harry smirked at Lou. "Have you guys ever kissed?" Niall asked, looking between the two. "You can’t tell, Okay?" Niall nodded, smiling. "Yeah, we have, but I bet it was nothing compared to yours and Zayn’s kiss, you little cutie pie." Louis pinched the boy’s cheeks who giggled wildly.

 

             "Nialler, its time for your bath baby, c'mon." Zayn called from the middle of the stairs as he came down. "I see you guys are hitting it off." Zayn smiled, leaning over the couch. "We were just talking about your little smooch." Harry teased, making a kissy sound at the Pakistani boy.

 

             "Yeah yeah, Time for your bath Nialler." Zayn smiled at the boy, picking him up in his arms. "Gosh, you’re getting heavy Charming." Zayn’s laughed, pushing their bedroom door open with his foot. "I thought I was taking a bath?" Niall questioned, sitting on the bed. "You are, Its through there."

 

             Niall bit his lip, getting off the bed and walking to the bathroom.

 

             Once he saw what it held in store, he gasped; the Mickey Mouse decorations making him speechless.

 

             "Do you like?" Zayn asked, starting to pull the boys shirt over his head. "Mickey!" He giggled, picking up the basked off the back of the toilet which held Mickey Mouse bath toys. "Are these?" "Yours?" Niall nodded, grabbing one and squeaking it. "Yeah Nialler, I told you, this is your castle." Zayn smiled, taking the blonds pants off next. "Why don’t you take your boxers off and get in the bath baby." Zayn said.

 

             He probably couldn’t deal with Niall naked at the moment. The boy needed to get in the tub and quick before Zayn’s brain stopped functioning and his down stairs controlled his actions. "Okay Zaynie."

 

             Zayn wondered to the bedroom were the door started to creek open. "Zaynie?" Daisies voice came, her sister right behind her, rubbing their tired eyes. "Hey there Princesses, did you want to sleep in here?"

 

             They both nodded, climbing into the bed. "I'm giving Niall a bath and then well be in, Okay?" He asked, kissing their foreheads.

 

             The sleepy girls nodded, smiling at Zayn as he headed back for the bathroom, Niall splashing around in the water with his new toys. "Hey there Charming." He smiled, kneeling beside the tub.

 

             "It’s so big Zaynie." He giggled, looking at the bathtub. "I can stretch my legs out completely!" He stretched, spreading his arms. "It’s big enough for both of us!" He cheered, grabbing Zayn’s shirt and trying to get it over his head. "No, No Nialler, not tonight. The girls are in the bed waiting, so hurry up baby doll." Zayn insisted, covering his hands in shampoo, washing Niall’s wet hair.

 

             After rinsing off Niall stood up, Zayn wrapping a towel around him and setting him on the counter were he re-dressed him in a pair of Boxers and Fuzzy green pajamas (Niall never did like sleeping with a shirt on).

 

             "C'mon." He smiled, lifting Niall back up and carrying him to the bedroom where he sat him down on the bed, the girls stirring, looking up at Niall who smiled. "Hello Niall." Daisy said sleepily, moving closer to him and cuddling into his side, Phoebe moving closer to Daisy.

 

             Zayn smiled getting into the bed, wrapping his arm around Niall who had his arms around the twins protectively. "Goodnight." Zayn whispered, Niall leaning back and kissing his lips shortly before turning back and closing his tired eyes.

 

_What a long-Yet wonderful day._


	16. Chapter 16 - How Can You Understand

          When Zayn woke up, he found that the girls had already gotten up, and they somehow managed to escape without waking him or Niall. He stared at the beautiful blonde boy in his arms and couldn’t help but to smile. His stomach twisted, but in a good way. His baby was back. Niall was here for good. In his castle.

 

           Zayn,” Niall suddenly whispered, rolling over and facing his older brother. Zayn smiled and stared into Niall’s beautiful eyes.

 

           “How did you sleep, charming?” Zayn asked.

 

           “Good,” Niall smiled, snuggling further into his favorite pair of arms and pressing his lips against the tan chest.

 

            “Ah,” Zayn moaned, a small smile playing on his lips. It felt so good, and he just couldn’t help himself. Slowly but surely, Zayn’s resolve was breaking, and he found himself completely encompassed by Niall and everything he did.

 

           “Kiss?” Niall asked, bringing his lips close to Zayn’s. Zayn wanted to, God, he wanted to. But there was a part of his brain telling him that this was wrong. In the end though, he still kissed him. Niall’s lips moved gently, and then opened up, hoping that Zayn would put his tongue in his mouth like he did last time. He had really liked that. As if Zayn knew what Niall wanted, he stuck his tongue into Niall’s mouth, licking over the roof of his mouth and getting a good taste of him.

 

           Niall whined into Zayn’s mouth, wanting to feel this forever.

 

           Zayn pulled away then, giving Niall a small smile, “Do you really like that, charming?”

 

           A small giggle escaped the blonde’s lips and he nodded, pressing his lips to Zayn’s again. “My neck?” Niall asked.

 

           Zayn smiled, knowing what Niall wanted and then attached his lips to Niall’s neck, nipping and sucking gently. The moans coming from Niall’s lips were so guttural and whiny. Zayn withered at the sound; latching his lips onto Niall’s collar bone and sucking lightly, before leaving a prominent bite.

 

           "Zayn!" Niall screeched, pulling him even closer. His legs wrapped instinctively around the Greek god, grinding there crotches together. “More,” Niall panted, Zayn’s mouth working wonders against his porcelain skin. "No Charming, we should stop..." Zayn breathed, pulling himself off the blond. "C'mon, let’s have breakfast..."

 

Niall settled in amazingly well. He had his Zayn, and a whole castle that adored him. It was everything he had always wanted. Niall found something particularly interestingabout his new castle though. Harry and Louis. Niall had seen them kiss sometimes, and he found it so different from the way he and Zayn kissed. They were more rushed, more grabby and touchy. And once, Niall had even see Louis grab Harry’s crotch. He didn’t understand what it meant or what it was, but it made him curious.

 

            One night, when Zayn was cleaning up the paints in Niall’s special room, Niall snuck away and upstairs. He heard strange noises coming from Louis’ room, and he wanted to know what was happening. So Niall walked up to the door, cracking it lightly, and staring in.

 

            The room was dark, but Niall could see two figures on the bed. Louis was hovering over Harry, his hips thrusting into the younger boy over and over, making him grunt and cry out. Harry’s hands were grappling to Louis’ back, leaving claw marks as he begged. Niall’s heart began to pound. This is what his ‘father’ had done to him. Niall didn’t understand. He thought Louis loved Harry. Why would he hurt him? Niall didn’t like this at all.

 

            “ _Fuck_ , Louis,” Harry whined, his voice raspy from screaming, “Just…just…please,”

 

            And what Niall didn’t know, was that Harry was begging Louis to go faster. Niall thought Harry was begging for him to stop. Because Niall knew what it felt like when his dad did that to him. It hurt like hell.

 

            Without noticing, Niall’s eyes filled with tears and he let out a whimper, one loud enough to get Harry and Louis’ attention.

 

            “Fuck,” Louis cursed this time, grabbing the bed sheet and pulling it on top of Harry and himself—he was still slotted tightly into the boy.

 

            “Louis?” Niall cried, “Why are you hurting Harry?”

 

            Louis whimpered and moaned as he pulled out of Harry, making his curly boyfriend feel empty and let out a loud and throaty groan.

 

            “Niall, honey, I’m not hurting him,” Louis said, grabbing his boxers and pulling them on, leaving Harry a mess on the bed. Harry had been so close, and now, his entire body was trembling and aching for release, a release he would never get, because Louis was running to comfort Niall in the doorway. “I’m making him feel good,” Louis blushed.

 

            “No!” Niall sobbed, “Go away. You hurt Harry. I hate you. I hate you like I hate my dad,”

 

            “Oh,” Louis said, the realization hitting him. This was about Niall’s abusive past, “No, Niall, listen, I wasn’t hurting him. When you love someone a lot, sometimes….” Louis trailed off. Could he tell innocent little Niall about this?

 

            As if Zayn heard Louis mental cried for help, he walked into the doorway.

 

            “What’s going on?” Zayn asked, immediately wrapping his arms around Niall’s shaking and sobbing body, kissing his neck a few times gently, trying to calm him down.

 

            Louis blushed, and bit his lip, “Niall…he…walked into me and Harry…we were, uh…”

 

            “Oh, God,” Zayn said, realizing what was happening.

 

            “Zaynie,” Niall cried, “Louis is mean. He was hurting Harry like dad hurt me. I hate him. I hate him. I hate him.”

 

            “No, no, charming,” Zayn said, “It’s okay. Here, let’s go back to our room, okay?”

 

            Niall nodded into Zayn’s chest.

 

            “I’m sorry he interrupted,” Zayn said with a smirk, “Now go finish Harry off, I’m pretty sure he wants you to help him,”

 

            Louis blushed but nodded, and turned back, closing to door and running back to Harry who was jerking himself off on the bed.

 

            “No,” Louis said, grabbing Harry’s hands and pinning them to the sides, “My job,”

 

            “Oh, fuck,” Harry groaned, “I’m so glad you’re back,”

 

            “Me too,” Louis breathed, pushing back into Harry, “Now, where were we?”

 

            Harry’s back arched up off the bed and Louis began thrusting, the moans dying off in his throat.

 

~

 

            “I don’t understand,” Niall cried, wrapped up in Zayn’s arms on their bed.

 

            “When you really love someone,” Zayn said, “Sometimes, you…make each other feel good.”

 

            “But Louis was hurting him. Just like dad,” Niall pouted.

 

            “No,” Zayn shook his head, “It was different. When you love someone, it feels good. But when they are mean and rough, then it hurts,”

 

            Niall seemed to think it over, but finally he just nodded and hid his face in Zayn’s neck, “So does that mean that we can do that? If it feels good?”

 

            Zayn’s breath hitched. This isn’t supposed to happen. He had wanted to keep Niall’s innocence. “N-No,” Zayn stuttered.

 

            “Why not?” Niall asked, his eyes filling with tears yet again, “You said if you love someone then it feels good. I thought you loved me?”

 

            “Oh, God, baby, I do love you, I love you so much. But I can’t do that now, okay. Maybe when we are older. But not now.”

 

            Niall hopped up and ran away, tears streaming down his face. He wanted Zayn to show him that it could feel good. He wanted Zayn to show him  what it means to share that with someone and understand how much they loved you.


	17. Chapter 17 - Something That You've Never Had

          Zayn's sat with his head in his hands, tugging at the roots of his black hair.

 

          It had been a few days sense Niall's outburst and he had become more persistent about Zayn doing...That, to him. He used every situation to touch Zayn inappropriately like Louis and harry would do, but Zayn found himself pushing the blond away or telling him to knock it off, making his little brother cry over and over again.

 

          And in all honesty, he didn't want to make Niall cry. He wanted to do all those pleasurable things with the blond. He wanted to have him bent over the end of the bed while the darker took him from behind, making the younger whimper for more but Zayn knew better.

 

          He couldn't have that with Niall, not now, not ever. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if he took that one shred of innocence from Niall.

 

          But now, Niall sat in the corner of Louis room, everyone else out doing their own thing. Harry and Louis were down by the lake, the girls took the horses for a ride and Jay was probably gardening. While Niall finally figure out how to work the laptop in which he saw Louis looking at pictures of people doing that thing he caught Harry and Louis in the middle of.

 

          Within minutes, he learned it was called sex and Niall really enjoyed watching people have it. But it made him even more frustrated toward Zayn. Did he not want to make Niall feel good? Did he despise him, depriving him of such a luxury?

 

          The girl on the movie moaned and Niall didn't like that. She was yucky, why would he put his privets there? Isn't that were babies come out? Niall stuck his tongue out, exiting off that movie and finding another one with two boys. He liked those ones better.

 

 

          The two boys seemed to be enjoying each other, kissing hungrily and it made Niall's downstairs ache. 

 

 

          By the time both boys were stripped down to nothing, Niall found himself throbbing to be touched. The only problem was, he didn't know how...Why did it hurt so bad, and why couldn't he make it go away?

 

          He pulled his pants down so he sat on in his boxers, the head of his cock pocking through the slit in his boxers. "Go away." Niall groaned, trying to push his pulsating member back into his boxers but when he touched it, god, did it feel good. So he did just that; he fondled himself, staring at the movie that played loudly, the couples rough sounds filling Niall's ears and burning a hole in his head.

 

          He didn't feel so confused anymore because this did feel good and he understood what Louis was talking about. But he still didn't understand why Zayn wouldn't have sex with him, it was just sex? Wasn't it going to make Zayn feel good too?

 

 

 

~*~

 

 

 

          Jay finished cleaning the girls room, stuffing there toys back in the toy box and picking the hamper back up where she headed for Louis room to collect his dirty socks.

 

          As she reached for the handle, her breath caught. She knew those sounds, recognized them anywhere. The only problem was, Louis and Harry were down at the Lake, probably swinging off the tree rope, landing in the warm water.

 

          Maybe it was Lottie and her boyfriend? No, she was out riding the horses with her sisters, surly she wouldn't be doing such a thing at such a young age.

 

          Who else was left?

 

          She cracked the door open, poking her head in.

 

          Niall sat on the floor, his back facing the door, his pants at his ankles and his hand between his legs while the Laptop shown a dark screen, surrounding something Niall shouldn't be watching, but managed to get his hands on anyways.

 

          She gasped quietly, closing the door without the blond hearing.

 

          She set the hamper down, letting the situation sink in before she headed right for Zayn's room where he sat frustrated on his bed. "Zayn." She whisper shouted, closing his door behind her. "What's wrong?" He asked.

 

          Jay sat down beside him, bit on her lip. "I just caught Niall watching porn, in Louis room..." She whispered.

 

          Zayn Covered his mouth, gasping. "He didn't see me, thankfully, but I think you should go in there. He's your brother; he shouldn't be seeing this stuff, not yet."

 

          Zayn nodded, jumping up from his spot. "Thank you jay." He said before making his way down the hall to Louis bedroom where he cracked the door open.

 

          Sure enough Niall was sitting on the floor, his head thrown back, one arm holding him while the other played with his hard cock. "Dammit Niall." Zayn growled, the boy jumping nearly ten feet in the air as Zayn closed the bedroom door. "What do you think you're doing, huh?" He asked, slamming the laptop closed, putting it on Louis bed and turning his gaze back to the shaking boy.

 

          "I-I..." He stuttered. "That's very bad Niall, its bad you here? You don't do that, and certainly not on someone else's computer."

 

          Niall nodded, a silent tear escaping his left eyes which Zayn leaned forward to wipe away.

 

          Instead, Niall filched away, breathing heavily, clenching his tiny eyes shut. "Baby..." Zayn sighed, moving the boy closer to him. "I'm not going to hurt you, I just...I don't want you looking at that kind of stuff."

 

          Niall shook his head, standing were he pulled up his pants. "What's so wrong with sex! Why won't you give it to me!" He screamed, making a run for the bedroom door.

 

          "Niall, get back here!" Zayn yelled after him, chasing him to their shared room, running right past Jay who moved out of there way. "Niall, stop!" He said sternly, pushing the door open before the blond had time to lock it. "You stop." He pushed the blue eyes boy onto the bed, climbing on top of him. "You want sex? Fine." Zayn had it up to here with Niall's constant teasing, he was going to give him a piece of his own medicine.

 

          "No, Zaynie, No." Niall shook his head as Zayn started unbuttoning his pants in an intimidating way. "Then stop doing this okay? I'll do those things with you when and only when I think you're ready." Zayn sighed, collapsing next to his shaking brother. "C'mere." He whispered softly, taking Niall into his arms. "You don't have to worry, I would never do that to you...I'm not like dad. I just want this all to stop. You're not ready yet charming."

 

          Niall nodded understandingly, leaning up to Kiss Zayn's mouth were his lips stayed, moving calmly with Zayn's. "I love you Charming...I'm sorry I scared you." Zayn bit back a sob, kissing Niall more passionately, tightening his grip on the blond. "S'Okay." Was all he managed, smiling softly at Zayn who picked him up, setting him on his lap.

 

          "How about we go meet Harry and Louis at the lake? I'll teach you to swim?"

 

          Niall nodded eagerly, searching through the closet full of new clothes were he found there swim trunks. Niall's being Toy Story; Zayn's just a plain black.

 

          "Don't tell Louis." Niall said, pulling the swim trunks on over his boxers. "I won't love, don't worry." Zayn laughed, leaning over and pulling Niall's shirt off, pressing light kisses to his shoulders.

 

          "Mmm," Niall moaned, his knees giving out. Luckily, Zayn was there to catch him, lifting him back up and continuing to pepper Niall in kisses. First, his small tender shoulders, then along his sides, sucking and leaving small love bites all around his skin.

 

          "Z-Zayn." Niall grunted, Zayn moving to the front of him were he picked Niall up, setting him gently on the bed behind him.

 

          Niall's chest vibrated with sound, a deep moan elected from his quivering lips as Zayn lent down, taking one of Niall's nipples into his mouth, sucking tenderly on it, swirling his tongue round and round, making Niall shake and whimper.

 

          Realization smacked Zayn like his father the first time he said 'Fuck' when Niall's hands found his hair, Zayn's head shooting up, climbing off Niall's body which arched off the bed, his chest rising and falling. Niall panted his swim trunks becoming even tighter. "S-Sorry Niall, we can't go any further." Zayn sighed, Fixing his hair so it didn't look so messy and helping Niall off the bed. "C'mon, we can fix that bub." He snickered, taking him out of the house and around back where he found the garden hose in the shade.

 

          He turned it on for a minute, letting the warm water rush out, finally the ice cold pouring out of the end of the hose. "Come here." He ordered, un doing Niall pants and stuffing the hose in, Niall squealing at the cold water. "Shh, Its okay Ni, it's to help your boner go away."

 

          Niall gave Zayn a funny look. "what's a boner?" He giggled, taking the hose out of his pants once his downstairs felt numb.

 

          "It's when...Your peepee gets really hard, and it hurts, Okay?"

 

          Niall giggled again, nodding before he took Zayn's hand, letting the darker lead him down a path to the lake were they found Harry and Louis snogging in the water. "Care if we join?" Zayn asked, making the two pull apart. "Er...Sure, but, throw us our trunks?" Louis blushed, pointing to the shorts hanging on the tree. "You guys are aware, my little brother is right here...You knew we were coming, why are you naked?" Zayn scolded, throwing the shorts into the water.

 

          "Well, it was getting late; we didn't know if you would actually come?" Harry shrugged, pulling his shorts on. "And you're dating your little brother? Kind of incest don't you think?" Louis teased, splashing some water at Zayn.

 

          "What's...In...Incest?" Niall crinkled his nose at the word, Zayn picking him up in his strong arms and walking into the water, Niall squirming around.

 

          "Well, Its-" "Eh, Eh, Save it, He's already learnt what a boner is today, he doesn't need to learn that too."

 

          Harry gave Zayn a curious look, cocking his eyebrow. "I got a boner and Zayn stuck the hose down my pants." Niall giggled, wrapping his arms around Zayn's neck, planting a short-lived kiss to his lips. "Not here charming." Zayn warned, setting Niall down so he could stand in the water.

 

          Niall was at least half a foot smaller then Zayn so he stood on his tiptoes. "Well, its good that he's learning?" Louis made the question.

 

          "Niall doesn't want me to tell you, but he was watching porn on your computer...That's why he had the boner and that's why I had to put the hose down his pants, but the worst part is, your mum was the one who caught him."

 

          Niall pouted, crossing his arms. He told Zayn not to tall Louis, but he did anyways. "Come here Charming, you big baby." Zayn laughed, picking Niall back up so his legs wrapped around Zayn's mid-section, giggling. "Kiss, Kiss, Kiss." Louis chanted quietly.

 

          Zayn rolled his eyes, pecking Niall's lips and setting him back down. "We should head back now, Jays probably making dinner. Ready to go home Niall?"

 

          Niall nodded his little head, grabbing Zayn's hand.

 

 

 

~*~

 

 

 

          Once home, Niall and Zayn ate there dinner, giggling and feeding each other tacos. Jay smiled at the boys, having made up, and seeming so happy together.

 

          "Alright girls bath time." Jay said, putting everyone's plates in the skin. "Same for you Mr. Horan." Zayn smirked, chancing Niall around the living room to catch him. "C'mere charming." He laughed, capturing the boy, swinging him around in a circle.

 

          "Okay!" Niall giggled, getting out of the grip and running up the stairs.

 

          "Take a bath with me?" He pleaded, taking off his clothes once they reached there room. Zayn had never taken a bath with Niall, hell; Niall had never seen Zayn naked.

 

          "I...I don't know Niall, maybe another night." Zayn shook his head, picking up Niall's scattered clothes. "You said that last time." Niall sighed, throwing his boxers in the corner and scuffing to the bathroom.

 

          "Niall..."

 

          Niall shook his head, getting in the awaiting bath. "Forget it." He crossed his arms, playing with the soap with a sigh.

 

          Zayn finally gave in, pulling his shirt off, Niall giving him a larger than life grin, his eyes blown wide with curiosity. Surly it was just a ploy to see Zayn naked, but how could Zayn say no to that face?

 

          So he found himself in his boxers, letting out a long breath before pulling them down, Niall's jaw dropping as Zayn got in behind him, wrapping his long arms around the younger.

 

          "Zayn?" He asked looking back at his boyfriend. "Yes?" Zayn chuckled, kissing Niall's cheek. "It's so big." He whispered, his eyes wide. "What is?" Zayn frowned, holding Niall tighter. "Your... _peepee_." He said even quieter.

 

          Zayn laughed, putting some bubbles on Niall's head. "That's great charming." He rolled his eyes, leaning back against the tub while Niall played, occasionally leaning against Zayn, the elder's chest pressed to Niall's pale back.

 

          "Love you." The blond said out of no were, grabbing hold of one of Zayn hands and tangling their fingers together. "I love you too, Charming." Zayn said, bringing Niall's hand to his lips and kissing it.

 

          Niall turned around, giggling, before straddling Zayn's waist and leaning down to kiss the darker's neck. "Nialler, please don't do this again, you know I can't resist, I don't want to push you away like last time." Zayn sighed, dumping water on his back to wash off the soap.

 

 

 

~*~

 

 

 

          Soon, he got Niall out of the bath and dressed in a pair of boxers.

 

          Tonight they got the bed to themselves, the girls sleeping in there room for once so Zayn pulled on only boxers like Niall, climbing in behind him, kissing along his neck gently.

 

          "More." Niall insisted, his hands placed on Zayn's hips, but once again...The elder denied him, telling Niall to go to sleep so he did just that, sighing deeply and resting his head on Zayn's chest, dancing his fingers around Zayn's chest till he finally feel asleep.


	18. Chapter 18 - And with a feeling I'll forget, I'm in love now

          Days passed, each one filled with an even more depressed Niall. He got sad when he even looked at his lover, his face contorting. He didn’t like cuddling, because all that lead to was a cold bath and he grew to hate those because Zayn wouldn’t join him.

 

          Finally, after a week of trying to make Niall feel better Zayn decided the younger was ready.

 

          Ready to go all the way; with Zayn.

 

          "Jay?" Zayn asked, biting on his lips, taking a seat beside her on the couch as she watched her afternoon programing. All of the kids were doing schoolwork. Niall himself was doing math with the girls. It was easier for him and Mark suggested they not stress him out by giving him hard work to do.

 

          "Yes?" Jay looked over from her show, smiling softly at Zayn. "I...I was wondering er..." Zayn breathed, fiddling his thumbs. "Do you think I could er, have the house like, to myself Saturday? I mean, just for like...me and Niall, only for a few hours." He said quickly.

 

          Jay giggled, patting his shoulder. "You mean you want to have sex with Niall but you don’t want us to be here?" She said coolly. Zayn's breath caught in his throat, nodding his head. "You could have just said so, I'm not a regular mum." She smirked, standing up. "I'm a cool mum!"

 

          Zayn rolled his eyes, laughing. "Thanks er...Mum?" He questioned. Jay smiled and nodded, giving him a quick hug. "Do you want me to pick anything up for you? Condoms? Lube? ...Vibrator?" Zayn made a disgusted face, shaking his head. "I don’t think he’s quite ready for...toys. And as for the condoms and lube...Maybe." He laughed, in a joking manner of course.

 

          "But maybe do you think uh...You could get me some rose peddles, Candles and maybe help me make like a fancy but not too fancy dinner? I kind of want it to be special."

 

          Jay nodded, squealing. "I'm helping minors have sex!"

 

          Zayn almost gaged, shaking his head. "Thanks mum," He retorted, walking up the stairs to his bedroom where he could rest his head, thinking of how Saturday would go with Niall.

 

          Would he even want Zayn like that anymore?

 

 

 

~*~

 

 

 

          Before Zayn knew it; Saturday rolled around and hell was he nervous. He was going to fuck his best friend today; bang the shit out of him. _'No Zayn, don’t think like that'_ He told himself. _'You’re going to be gentle'._

 

          And he was, He was going to be so careful with him. Give him everything he ever wanted; it was going to be special.

 

          "Todays the day!" Jay squealed, coming through the door "Don’t remind me..." Zayn mumbled. Niall was occupied with Harry and Louis out by the horses while Jay and Zayn set the house up, Spreading rose peddles up the stairs; and around the bedroom.

 

          "I bought you condoms and lube...I wasn’t sure if you were joking..." Zayn giggled, taking the boxes from her. "I was, but thanks...I'm sure we’ll use them...Another time." Zayn took the boxes up stairs, putting them in the night stand. Surly they would use them sometime? Hopefully...

 

          "Zayn, I'm going to start the chicken. I'm also making baby carrots; and some other things but it shouldn’t take long. Do you think you'll be done with everything by then?" Jay asked from down the stairs. "Yeah, I just need to get dressed is all. By the way, what did you tell the family?" Zayn's curiosity got to him. Hopefully she didn’t spill the beans?

 

          "I told the older girls and Louis you and Niall wanted to have sex and they had to choose were to go for the night. We’re going to a movie and having dinner. So we should be about three hours. The younger girls...and Mark...think we’re just going out"

 

          Zayn sighed. Of course she told them. Louis wouldn’t let him live this one down. Not in a million years. "Thanks mum, I'll get my plane ticket to America now."

 

          Jay laughed as she walked back to the kitchen. She certainly didn’t want to burn there dinner, that would spoil everything.

 

          Zayn looked through his closet, finding a pair of black skinny jeans and a white button up dress shirt. Not to formal, not to normal-day.

 

          After he finished dressing, he made sure the room was perfect, lighting candles all around the room and bathroom before turning out the lights. It was already around 6 at night, the sun starting to go down. The room looked even more romantic. Certainly Niall would love this.

 

          "Dinners ready and Harry and Louis are bringing Niall in soon. Are you ready?"

 

          Zayn took a deep breath, making his way down the steps. His hair was combed back in a quif, the white shirt sticking to his chiseled body perfectly. "Looking amazing, as always." Jay commented, taking Zayn to the kitchen. "Dinner is set, candles are lit, all you need to do is turn out the light, and everything should be perfect."

 

          Zayn nodded thankfully. The girls were already out in the car, Niall only at the backdoor. "Okay, well, We should be off." Louis aid opening the door, Harry had a blindfold over Niall’s yes, the boy giggling. "Goodbye you two!" Harry yelled, closing the door, Mark and Jay following the two boys who exited.

 

          "Zaynie?" Niall wondered, trying to feel around. "I'm right here charming." Zayn whispered, turning out the light, making the blond squeal. "Shh, shh its okay." He soothed, pulling the blindfold off his younger brother. "Wow." Niall gasped. The table was set, the candles lit, even a bottle of wine on the table.

 

          "What’s this?" Niall questioned as Zayn pulled out his chair, telling him to 'sit'.

 

          "It’s a date, just for us." Zayn smiled, leaning down and pressing a kiss to Niall’s cheek, then one on his neck before taking his seat beside Niall. That’s how they always sat of course. "Zaynie, why do we have two plates?" Niall whispered.

 

          Zayn laughed, pouring himself a drink. "Because people don’t eat of the same plate when there on a date."

 

          Niall grumbled, crossing his arms. "I don’t like date's." He huffed, glaring at the food in front of him. although...it did look yummy. "Trust me, you'll love this one." Zayn smirked. His insides were all twisted; he felt sick to his stomach.

 

          Niall and Zayn began to eat, Zayn cutting his food up of course, Niall giggling. He had never really fed himself, maybe when he was younger; after his mum started drinking. "This so good." He pointed out, taking another bite of chicken. He already finished off almost everything, Zayn not far behind. By his next bite, juices dripped down his chin.

 

          Zayn licked his lips, leaning closer to Niall. The handicapped boy was about to wipe it away before Zayn stopped him. "Let me." He insisted, opening his mouth, his tongue flickering out, lapping up all the sweet liquid from Niall’s chin, his mouth soon finding Niall’s.

 

          The younger moaned quietly, turning his body.

 

          Zayn breathed in deep. This was it, he wasn’t going to stop this time. "Baby," He purred, wrapping his arms around Niall, hoisting him onto his lap were his fingers locked on Niall’s hips, his tongue invading Niall’s hot mouth.

 

          They stayed like that for some time; Zayn’s hands roaming Niall’s small body, brushing his growing length a few times making Niall shudder with pleasure. "Zayn...stop." Niall sighed, pushing the darker away.

 

          "I'm not allowed to tease you, you can’t do it to me either." He shook his head, starting to climb off. "No, Niall, Please." Zayn grabbed his arse, setting him on the clear space on the table. "I'm not teasing; I want this."

 

          Niall gasped, lying back on the table, Zayn standing between his spread legs. "You...Want me?" Niall asked, his eyes wondering all over the dark skin being exposed as Zayn unbuttoned his shirt. "I want you so fucking much." Zayn whispered, leaning down to part Niall’s lips with his tongue, dancing around with Niall’s own slithery tongue.

 

          "That’s a bad word." Niall scolded, reaching forward to feel Zayn’s chest. "It's sex; we can say what we want." Zayn smirked, picking Niall up who giggled.

 

          He then carried Niall to their room, the candles leaving a romantic light that bounced of Niall’s pale skin. "Pretty," Niall smiled, pointing at Zayn’s soft skin. "Not as pretty as you, baby." Niall moaned quietly as Zayn’s hands slid down his small frame, touching him inch by inch.

 

          "I'm going to ride you." Zayn growled, lifting Niall’s shirt over his head. "Zayn?" Niall bit his lip, looking down at his boyfriend. "Are you going to put you peepee up my butt?" He asked innocently, making Zayn’s heart flutter. "If you want me to."

 

          Niall smiled big, nodding fast. "But first, I want to put your peepee up my butt, is that okay?" Niall giggled, nodding again. "Is that...Riding?" He questioned wile Zayn worked at his pants, unbuttoning them, kissing along his boxer line, his lips brushing against Niall’s light brown pubic hair. "Not exactly. That’s anal, riding is..." Zayn sighed, sitting up. "You stay like that, on your back, then I...ride you, kind of like you ride a horse, but without the saddle." He explained.

 

          "Oh...But are we going to do anal, too?" Zayn chuckled at him. "That is anal. Anal is whenever your peepee, or...my peepee are in each other’s bums, Okay?" Niall nodded, understanding everything now.

 

          Zayn leaned back down to continue striping Niall, his lips trailing along Niall’s now exposed thigh as he threw the blonds pants across the room. "Look at you, you’re so hard." Zayn breathed, latching his fingers in Niall’s boxers, pulling them down; past his hardened length. "Cold." Niall’s whined, trying to cover his meat, but Zayn stopped him, closing his mouth to Niall’s cock. "I'll fix that."

 

          Niall moaned as Zayn's lips touched his groin, planting a soft kiss there before he continued, grabbing Niall in his hand and planting a tantalizing kiss to his oozing tip. "I'm leaking!" Niall squealed. "No you’re not, it’s cum...It’s supposed to do that." Zayn laughed, licking up the sour substance.

 

          "Oh...H-Hell." Niall was unsure of his words so his stumbled over them, spilling out of his mouth like a porno. "More." He pleaded, pushing Zayn’s head down on him.

 

          Zayn took him deep into his mouth, his nose brushing the pubic hair; Niall’s tip pressed firmly to the back of his throat. Zayn gaged on Niall’s cock, pulling away from him. "That..." Niall huffed, trying to catch his breath. "Was yummy." Zayn snickered.

 

          The raven haired dipped his head in to lick Niall’s swollen balls. The boy needed to seriously cum and Zayn wanted it to be deep inside his arse. "Lay back." He insisted, pealing his shirt off. Next; his pants came off soon followed by his tight black boxers that outlined his stiff member which tilted to the right slightly when it was hard. Zayn hated it; but Niall liked it.

 

          "It’s a rebel." He giggled, his hands sliding over Zayn’s cock. "How do you know that word?" He asked, lifting Niall’s chin to kiss his wonderfully pink lips.

 

          "Louis told me that’s what he is. It means he doesn’t do what everyone else does." Niall smiled, pressing a kiss to Zayn’s chest. "It's wonderful that you’re learning, charming." He sighed, pushing the younger on his back. "Ride me now?" Niall pouted, his lip quivering. "Faker." Zayn teased, straddling Niall’s thin hips.

 

          Niall giggled widely under Zayn, who rocked his lips a little, readying Niall in way. "You ready baby?" Zayn asked, biting on his lip, leaving a metallic taste in his mouth. This was it; this was the moment he always looked forward too.

 

          Niall nodded his head and Zayn reached across the bed to the night stand were he found the bottle of lube. Maybe jay getting it would come in handy.

 

          "What’s that?" Niall’s nose crinkled, his eyebrows knitting. "This is lube, it’s so your peepee will go in easier." Niall giggled, reading the small bottle. "What’s...C-Cock?" He read.

 

          Zayn gulped, clearing his throat. "It’s another word for peepee, older people say it."

 

          Niall crossed his arms. Did Zayn not think he was 'older'? They were about to have sex, that’s what older people did, right? Right. So Niall was all grown up and he didn’t need Zayn to tell him only older people said cock.

 

          "Ride my cock, Zayn." He growled, smashing their lips together roughly. Zayn grunted against the kiss, finishing lubing Niall up. The darker didn’t need preparation; his younger brother wasn’t very big.

 

          Slowly, he dropped down on Niall’s dick through the kiss, making Niall gasp. "Oh, Zayn," He breathed unsteadily, falling back against the bed.

 

          Zayn’s hands rested against his chest as he adjusted to the feeling of cock up his ass. And damn, did he underestimate Niall’s size. He may look small; but Zayn felt so full.

 

          He then moved his hips a little, his head tingling; butterflies swarming in his tummy. "Bloody hell, Niall." He groaned, riding Niall’s hips a little faster; the bed squeaking quietly Zayn knew it would only get louder as the night carried on; probably pounding against the wall.

 

          "Shit," Niall cursed, still unsure about the footing of his words. "Feels so good." He moaned, arching his back off the bed.

 

          Zayn took it easy; seeing as he was bigger than Niall, able to brake him easily. "Faster," Niall insisted, grabbing Zayn’s hips, his thumbs digging into Zayn’s v-line. "Take it easy charming," Zayn warned.

 

          Niall’s nails drew blood and it urged Zayn on, moving his hips in eight rotation, Niall stuffed to the hilt, his pubs brushing Zayn’s balls, tickling the elder. "You like that?" He grunted, looking down at Niall who stared with pleading eyes, blown with lust and need, his pupils dilated leaving but a ring of blue around the captivating black. "Y-Yes." Niall replied, almost crying.

 

          The pleasure was too much for Niall to bare anymore. His body shook' a prominent arch reaching his back as his hips thrusted up; Zayn’s slamming back down. They worked in unison to get Niall there faster.

 

          "Z-Zayn!" Niall cried out, his balls tightening; body tensing. "That’s it baby," Zayn hissed, clenching around Niall who came deep within Zayn’s tight hot heat.

 

          Niall’s very first orgasm raddled his body, Niall’s teeth clenching together, his eyes fluttering closed, crunching together.

 

          Once he finished spewing rivers of white into Zayn, his breathed out heavy; his eyes opening back up slowly. "Wow," He sighed. Zayn panted; even though he hadn’t cum on his own, Watching Niall orgasm was nothing short of amazing.

 

          Zayn pulled off Niall, crawling back between his legs.

 

          Niall was still hard; like a proud statue, only covered in sticky liquid. "S'Your turn." Niall huffed out, lifting his legs for Zayn, holding them at his knees, which pressed to his chest. "Yummy..." Zayn smirked, conjuring up some saliva and spiting it at Niall’s puckered hole, making the blond spaz shortly before Zayn’s mouth connected with Niall’s bum cheek, planting a soft kiss there, before straying to Niall’s saliva covered hole.

 

          Niall gasped when Zayn’s lips touched him in his most intimate place, Niall tightening up before relaxing; letting Zayn’s tongue push inside him, slurping up his own spit from around the ring of muscles.

 

          "Zayn, P-Please." He pleaded, tangling his hands in the mess of dark hair. Zayn finished with his mouth, bringing his fingers to his lips and wetting them before inserting one into Niall.

 

          The younger moaned, his eyes closing at the feeling of Zayn pressed inside him.

 

          He then added another finger, stretching Niall further, thrusting the fingers in and out the sound of wet skin against skin making a sloppy echo through the room.

 

          Buy the third finger, Niall was squirming against the sheets and rose peddles. His breathing almost stopped when Zayn pressed to his small prostate, sending title waves of pleasure up his spine. "Zayn-Ahh!" He screamed, thrusting down on Zayn’s hand.

 

          Zayn pulled his hand away before Niall could get off on it. He needed to be inside him; he had to feel how wonderfully tight the blond was. "I'm gunna fuck you now Niall, but don’t worry baby, I swear I'll be gentle." He reassured, lubing up his cock before positioning against Niall’s pink hole.

 

          "Do it," Niall mouthed. Zayn breathed in deep, pushing the head of his cock inside Niall, making the boy wince, but moan with pleasure.

 

          The further Zayn went, the most Niall whimpered and shuddered; pleading for more, shaking at the full feeling. "It’s so big," He repeated from an earlier night in the week. But now, Zayn was deep inside him; there chest pressed together tightly.

 

          This; this was fucking. This was amazing, wonderful, exhilarating, this was love. In the deepest, most spiritual way it could be expressed; this was Zayn making love to Niall. "Move," Niall said under his breath, his legs wrapped tightly around Zayn waist, his arms tucked under Zayn’s arms and wrapped around them, holding onto the elder’s shoulders.

 

          Then; Zayn’s hips begun to move, rocking against Niall’s to press soft, pale skin to rough dark skin, but they matched perfectly. Like cookies and cream.

 

          "Zayn," Niall moaned in his ear, calling out his name quietly. Zayn’s hips stayed at the same pace, his bare feet digging into the sheets as to get a grip; to push further into Niall who adjusted his grip on Zayn’s back, pressing into the skin creating small dimples in the flesh.

 

          "Charming," Zayn called back, reaching down to cup the blond’s balls. He knew it was his soft spot; Niall would crumble to pieces in Zayn’s calloused hands.

 

          "I love you." Zayn grunted once, his cock slamming against Niall’s tender prostate. Niall screamed in pleasure, his toes curling, his chest burning with passion.

 

          "I'm close, Ni." Zayn warned, his slow thrusts now speeding, the bed slamming against the wall roughly, squeaking like mad.

 

          Zayn’s eyes squinted shut. He felt on fire, taking Niall like this; the feeling of Niall’s skin pressed to his own. He only grinded down harder; slamming into the younger.

 

          Niall breathed out heavy; losing everything and squirting all over his stomach, splattering Zayn along with it. "Shit!" Zayn cursed, he too releasing everything he had, his body tensing; stiffening as he spewed, pulling out and shooting the rest of his load all over Niall’s arse.

 

          Niall breathed in deep, staring up at his lover with wide eyes, a bright smile. "Wow, baby..." Zayn sighed, collapsing against the younger were he stayed for what seemed like forever.

 

          "How does a bath sound?" Zayn huffed, pulling himself off Niall who finally settled down. "Okay," Was all he said, stretching his body out as Zayn head for the bathroom were he filled the bath with arm water, filling it with bubbles and dropping rose peddles all around on the bubbles on floor.

 

          Then, he turned to the sink, lighting the insent oils that smelled of vanilla, filling the room.

 

          "Niall baby?" He called, walking back to the bedroom, stark nude. "We don’t have to take a cold bath right?" Niall sighed. He hated those. Hate, hate, hated them!

 

          "No baby, Were taking a warm one...Just c'mon." Zayn cupped Niall’s ass, picking him up so the youngers legs wrapped around him tightly.

 

          On the way in, Zayn almost tripped over something, turning around to see that it was a bottle of champagne and two glasses in a bowl of ice, probably set there by jay when Zayn wasn’t looking.

 

          He laughed, rolling his eyes before setting Niall down, who got into the bath. Zayn then popped the cork on the bottle, starting to poor. "What is that?" Niall asked curiously as Zayn finished filling there glasses half way, setting the bottle on the floor beside the bath.

 

           "Happiness in a bottle." He joked, handing Niall his drink and sitting down behind the blond.

 

          Niall sniffed the liquid then took a sip, crunching his nose at the bubbles forming in his mouth. "How is it?" Zayn wondered, taking a drink before leaning forward, pressing soft kisses to Niall’s shoulders. "S'good." He giggled, taking another sip while Zayn attended to sucking on his skin, leaving love bite after love bite.

 

          They stayed like that for some time, smothering each other in soft kisses, sharing 'I love you's' and sweet nothings which were whispered in each other’s ears quietly.

 

          Niall couldn’t believe all this. Zayn finally gave in, he finally gave Niall the one thing he always wanted. Love.

 

          And the sex, hell the sex was amazing. Niall would do that every night if Zayn wanted to. Because sex was amazing.

 

          But sex with Zayn? Fuck. Sex with Zayn was indescribable and whatever word was used to describe that...well, Niall thought it would be un understatement. Zayn was a drug. A sweet, erotic and intoxicating drug and Niall couldn't get enough of him.

 

 

 

~*~

 

 

 

          Soon, Niall feel asleep against Zayn who picked him up, drying him off and setting him in the bed were he caressed his overheated skin till the bond nuzzled into his chest, snoring softly, his body pressed tightly to Zayn’s, just were it belonged.


	19. Chapter 19 - Not Really Sure How I Feel About It

 

When Zayn woke the next morning, with Niall cuddled up in his arms and his head tucked into his tan neck, he couldn’t help but to smile like a mad man. Last night had really happened. He and Niall had really…. _wow_.

 

            Zayn pulled himself away from Niall gently, slipping into bathroom to pee. And then he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror.

 

            _What the fuck?_

 

 

            How had Zayn not realized this until now? Niall had scratched all over his body, some of the cuts small, others larger, and they stung like hell. But Zayn had no regrets. He actually secretly loved these marks. They were proof of how much he and Niall loved each other. He sighed and looked in the mirror again.

 

            _Wow._

 

 

            After he peed, he returned into the bedroom, watching as Niall stirred, coming to his senses.

 

            “Good morning, charming,” Zayn breathed out, sitting on the bed next to Niall as he woke up and rubbed his hands over his eyes.

 

            “What happened?” Niall asked, reaching forward and tracing some of the cuts.

 

            “Your fingernails, charming,” Zayn explained, grabbing his hand to show some blood caked under his fingernails, “But it’s okay, I’m fine,”

 

            “Didn’t mean to hurt you, Zaynie,” Niall said, his face sad.

 

            “I told you, love, it’s fine,” Zayn reassured, grabbing Niall’s chin and bringing their lips together, kissing him hard.

 

            They pulled away after a moment, and Niall was giggling like mad.

 

            “I liked what we did last night, can we do it again?” Niall asked, reaching forward and grabbing Zayn’s crotch.

 

            “Oh,” Zayn said, completely surprised with how straightforward Niall was being. But then again, the young boy didn’t understand that normal people were subtle. He thought that this was normal. And Zayn thought that it was adorable. “Niall, babe…”

 

            “Please?” Niall asked, his eyebrows knitting together, “It felt really really good,”

 

            “I know, but  we shouldn’t--”

 

            Zayn was cut off by Niall, who snaked his hand into Zayn’s boxers, grabbing him in a tight fist. “Fuck it,” Zayn muttered, grabbing Niall’s hands and holding them back while he flipped them and began leaving a trail of kisses all over Niall’s neck and face.

 

            “Zaynie,” Niall giggled happily.

 

            “Shh,” Zayn cooed, licking over one of Niall’s exposed nipples.

 

            Suddenly, the bedroom door opened, and Zayn whipped around, seeing a surprise Jay standing there, a tray of tea in her hands.

 

            “Oh,” Zayn mumbled, blush rushing to his cheeks as Jay walked in. Niall only giggled and then pouted.

 

            “Zayn, why did you stop?” Niall asked, “I thought we were going to do what we did last night. You remember? Sex?”

 

            “Niall,” Zayn hushed, blushing even more. Jay chuckled and sat at the end of the bed, handing one of the tea cups to Zayn, who was now off of Niall and sitting with his back against the headboard. He mumbled a thank you, hoping that the blush would fade off of his face, but it didn’t seem to be going anywhere.

 

            “Zayn?” Niall asked again, staring to pull of his boxers.

 

            “Niall!” Zayn yelled, stopping him, “Not with Jay here, we don’t do that when there are other people around, okay?”

 

            Niall’s eyes widened, but he nodded anyway.

 

            “So,” Jay smiled, “How was it?”

 

            Zayn had never blushed so hard in his entire life, and he hid his face. Niall, on the other hand, who didn’t understand that he should be embarrassed, giggled again and nodded like crazy, “Yes, it was so good, right Zaynie?”

 

            “Niall,” Zayn groaned, grabbing his hair.

 

            “Well,” Jay laughed, “I’m glad you two enjoyed yourselves, but I need to talk to you about something. Sex is not something that should be taken lightly. You should be careful and safe about it at all times, knowing when things--”

 

            “Please,” Zayn groaned, “Stop. I know. I know,”

 

            Jay laughed again, leaving the two boys to finish their tea, “Good talk,” And then she was gone. Zayn sighed and fell back on the bed, his heart pounding and his cheeks still hot and blushed. Sometimes he wished Niall would understand things more. But then again, he couldn’t deny how adorable it was when Niall was too innocent for his own good. There was just something about the cute little autistic boy that Zayn couldn’t get enough of, no matter what was happening or what situation they were in. Because Zayn loved Niall, and there was no doubt that Niall loved Zayn.

 

            “Now?” Niall asked, his finger sliding into the band of Zayn’s boxers. Zayn just groaned and rolled on top of Niall.

 

            “Now,” Zayn gave in, biting gently into Niall’s smooth skin.

 

 

 

~

 

 

 

            Almost an hour later, the two boys walked down into the kitchen, where Louis and Harry were sitting—Louis on Harry’s lap as they ate a Danish.

 

            “Wow, Zayn,” Louis laughed, “Awfully scratched up there,”

 

            “Yeah,” Zayn blushed, once again—this was becoming far too normal.

 

            “Niall seems to be very into this whole new aspect of the relationship,” Louis chuckled again, “You scratched him up real good, didn’t you?”

 

            Niall giggled and nodded, smiling at his tan counterpart, watching as he grabbed a bowl for cereal. They sat down, Niall on Zayn’s lap, and Zayn began feeding Niall the cereal eating every other bite. He had never felt so close to Niall before, it was so new and unexpected, but he loved it. He felt ten times better than he did the day before. And he noticed that all of the nerves he had been feeling had been for nothing. Everything went great, so much better than he had ever imagined.

 

            “More,” Niall smiled, as Zayn fed him another bite.

 

            “What’s going on today?” Zayn asked, wiping a dribble of milk from Niall’s chin.

 

            “Ms. Edwards is coming over again,” Louis groaned, “That lady just won’t leave us alone. She said that she is coming over for a routine inspection to make sure that everything is going right.”

 

            “I don’t like her,” Zayn groaned.

 

            “Me either,” Louis agreed, “But we can’t really do anything about it,”

 

            So the rest of the morning was spent cleaning and preparing for Ms. Edwards, who would surely notice Zayn’s scratched up body and Niall’s slight limp.

 

 

 

~

 

 

 

            “Hello, Ms. Edwards,” Jay said, opening the door and letting their visitor inside, seating her at the small couch in the living room and offering her some tea.

 

            “How are things going?” Ms. Edwards asked.

 

            “Great,” Jay smiled, “So much better than I had been expecting.”

 

            “That’s great,” Ms. Edwards smiled, “Now, all I need to do is talk to both Zayn and Niall separately, and then I will be on my way,”

 

            “Of course,” Jay said, standing and gesturing to the backyard where Zayn and Niall were rolling around in the fresh green grass, “Just…be gentle with them, okay?”


	20. Chapter 20 - The Reason I Hold On

          Zayn hated Ms. Edwards. He didn’t want that bitch here even if she was the only one keeping Niall and Zayn under the same roof. She was bad news, Zayn could practically smell it. “Why don’t you guys play outside while I talk with her?” Jay said, ushering the two boys out back there Zayn decided to play in the grass.

 

          Soon they were stained green, rolling around on to of on another and giggling like little kids. “I love you.” Zayn whispered, kissing Niall’s nose. Niall was straddled on Zayn’s lap, Zayn sitting up with his arms around Niall’s waist.

 

          The blond giggled, ruffling Zayn’s hair. “I love you too.” He responded, poking Zayn’s tummy. Zayn didn’t like that, so he flipped the two around.

 

          Niall was pinned under Zayn, Zayn’s lips closing in on his when their names were called from across the yard. "Dammit," Zayn cursed, getting up and pulling Niall to his feet. "Don’t say anything to Ms. Edwards, okay baby? Not one word."

 

          Niall nodded, grabbing ahold of Zayn’s had as he pulled him across the lawn. "Hello Zayn...Niall." She huffed, making Zayn’s stomach turn. Why was she being such a bitch to Niall?

 

          "Zayn, Niall, Ms. Edwards wants to talk to you two separately, if that would be okay?" Zayn nodded his head, pulling his hand from the blond who whimpered. "Niall, why don’t we go get some lemonade?" Jay held her arm out.

 

          Suddenly, Niall lost all train of thought, following Jay inside like a lost puppy. "Hello Ms. Edwards," Zayn grumbled. "Please, call me Perrie." She clung to Zayn’s arm, walking him across the lawn. "Listen, your nice and all, but wh-" Zayn was cut off by a pair of lips pressed to his own.

 

          At first, he didn’t recognize what was happening, or whose lips were against his own but as soon as it registered, he pulled away-pushing the blond away from him. "What are you doing?" He screeched. Perrie landed on her but, whipping her bright red lips. "What do you think? I was kissing you?" She said innocently. "Yeah, well don’t do it anymore." He growled, starting to walk away.

 

          “Calm down Zaynie, it’s just an innocent little kiss.” Her fingers trailed absently up his clothed chest, but Zayn once against pushed her away in disgust.

 

          Just then, Jay came out of the house fists tightened, a scowl on her lips. "What do you think you’re doing Ms. Edwards?" She hissed, going at the girl but Zayn held her back, whispering that he had everything under control.

 

          "There’s nothing wrong with kissing someone! Might I remember, I can have you two taken from this house, and the rest of you children Mrs. Darling." She threatened, fixing her heel. "What you just did is not only wrong, but illegal. Zayn is underage. But that’s not even the worst thing. You just broke a innocent little boys heart you pathetic bitch, now get off my property!"

 

          Perrie then let out a childish scream, storming off. "I'll get you for this!" She huffed, getting in her car and pulling out of the drive way, pealing rubber.

 

          "Zayn, Niall saw..." Jay breathed uneasily, Zayn’s heart dropping. "Where is he?" Zayn started for the house, opening the door. "In your room, but please be careful."

 

          Zayn nodded, rushing up the stairs to their bedroom which was surly locked. "Baby?" He knocked on the door but all he got back were loud sobs, the occasionally scream. "Niall, Please! I didn’t kiss her..." Zayn jiggled the door knob, knocking on the door several times but Niall only screamed. "Yes you did!"

 

          Why Niall wouldn’t believe Zayn was obvious. He himself had never experienced such pain; such hatred...Niall wouldn’t forgive him easily. "Charming...You know I would never do that. I love you to much, I would never hurt you like that!" Zayn pleaded, knocking his body against the door in hopes to open it. "Please...Just open the door, baby, we can talk about it?" Zayn asked.

 

          All was quiet till a loud sound startled him, something like a table falling over. Niall’s sobbing had stopped and now there was an even louder sound, like something smacking against the wood floor. "Shit," Zayn cursed, braking the door down.

 

          Niall lay on the floor, his body shaking wildly, foam escaping his mouth and his head smacking against the dark wood floor. "JAY!" Zayn screamed, running over to Niall were he picked him up, trying to move him to the bed were he kept thrashing, his eyes rolled back.

 

          The white substance covered the floor, its pungide smell making Zayn’s stomach twist.

 

          Jay finally came into view, rushing into the room and to Niall aid, holding the blonds head to the side so he didn’t drown on the saliva like liquid. "H-He just...And then I..." Zayn cried. He was now pacing the room as Niall begun to calm, making loud puffs for air while Jay walked to the bathroom for a warm cloth and a child’s snot sucker to extract the foam from Niall’s air passages.

 

          "It’s okay, Zayn...When he’s come to, he'll understand." She reassured, squeezing the end of the sucker and using it to suck the liquid from the back of Niall’s throat, then both his nostrils.

 

          "Why don’t you clean him up, I'll go get some Pedialite to re hydrate him." She said.

 

          Zayn sat at the side of the bed with the bowl of water and rag, whipping the sticky substance from Niall’s mouth and face. "I'm so sorry darling; Please...Please don’t hate me." Zayn sighed, kissing his forehead before starting to take off his clothes till he was down to his boxers.

 

          Zayn then went to the bathroom, wetting a large towel, ringing it out then bringing it back to the room were Jay had Niall awake, bottle feeding him Pedialite. "Don’t worry, he's not really conscious right now. He’s on auto pilot." Jay said, wiping away some of the Pedialite that escaped his lips.

 

          Zayn sighed, placing the damp towel on the bed then moving Niall on top of it to cool his hot body.

 

          When Niall has seizures, it’s like he ran 200 miles without stopping, he’s so warn out that he losses control and throws up involuntarily, his body becoming weak.

 

          "I'll sit with him if you need time?" Jay suggested, but Zayn declined it, lying beside Niall. "It’s okay...I want to be here when he wakes. I don’t want him to think I abandoned him."

 

          But of course, Zayn would never abandon Niall. He loved him way too much. Niall was Zayn’s life, the reason he lived, the reason he breathed. Everything the darker did was for Niall.

 

_If only Niall could see that._


	21. Chapter 21 - You Used To Lie So Close To Me

 

Zayn was a mess. Just when he thought he and Niall would live happily ever after, something had to come and screw it up. Anger mixed with his sadness, and he dropped to the ground, pounding his hands to the floor. Louis fell down next to him.

 

            “It’s okay, Zee,” Louis cooed, “Niall will come around. He probably just doesn’t understand. Let me go try and talk to him, okay?”

 

            All Zayn could so was nod and wipe his face and Louis walked down the hallway and to Niall and Zayn’s room.

 

            “Hey, Niall, can I come in?” Louis asked knocking lightly.

 

            “What’s the password?” A grumpy Niall asked.

 

            “Uh…” Louis searched his brain for something, anything. “Prince Charming?”

 

            “How did you know?” Niall’s voice called through the door as he finally opened it, letting Louis in.

 

            “Hey, buddy,” Louis said, sitting on the bed beside him.

 

            “I don’t want to talk,” Niall insisted, grumping still.

 

            “Why not?” Louis asked.

 

            “Zayn hates me. He doesn’t love me like he said, even though we had sex. He kissed with that mean lady,” Niall asid, crossing his arms over his chest as tears began to fuill his eyes up to the brim.

 

            “No, baby,” Louis said, “He didn’t kiss her, it was a misunderstanding,”

 

            “I don’t care. Go away!” Niall yelled, suddenly fuming with anger again.

 

            “Niall, you have to relax and come out of your room soon,” Louis insisted.

 

            “I will only talk to Liam,” The autistic boy said, pushing Louis from the room and locking it behind him.

 

            “Shit,” Louis cursed.

 

~

 

            “Hello?”

 

            “Hi, Liam, it’s Louis Tomlinson,”

 

            “Oh, hi Louis. Are you calling in regards to our favorite little blonde?” Liam asked.

 

            “Yeah, uh, actually that’s the problem. He’s a little bit upset at the moment, and claims that he won’t come out of his room until you come and talk to him. Would you mind coming over for a little bit? You can eat dinner with us, and whatever, but, we really need you right now. Mostly Zayn and Niall,” Louis explained.

 

            Liam didn’t really understand but he was already putting on his shoes and coat, heading out the door and hopping into his car, “I’m on my way,”

 

~

 

            Liam arrived minutes later, knocking on the door and hugging Jay when she answered. Jay explained the whole situation to Liam, who immediately cringed at the thought of a crying and hurt Niall. He walked up to the room timidly, hearing the sobs coming from downstairs—Zayn—and the sobs from the bedroom—Niall.

 

            “Hey, Ni, it’s Liam,” Liam knocked gently. The door flung open and Niall threw himself into Liam’s arms. “Hey, buddy,”

 

            Niall pulled him into the room and closed the door behind him, “Liam,” He cried.

 

            “Hey, buddy, it’s okay,” Liam cooed.

 

            That’s how they spent the next hour or so, just talking, Liam trying to do his best to calm the younger boy down. He assured him that Zayn didn’t mean it, that he didn’t kiss Perrie, but for some reason, Niall just didn’t believe it. He had never been hurt in this way before, he had never been hurt so emotionally. And it was painful.

 

~

 

            Zayn knew that he couldn’t sit around and cry all day. He had to do something, something to win his baby back. So, naturally, he headed down to the art room, and pulled out his supplies. He was going to do something that Niall would never forget, something that would make him realize that.

 

            He pulled out his colorful paints and began to draw a story.

 

            The story of how he and Niall came to be.

 

            The story of their love.

 


	22. Chapter 22 - We're Not Broken, Just Bent

             Zayn’s brush worked against the canvas, creating a painting of a young, lost boy. He was sad and crying, his knees curled to his chest with his blond hair sticking in all directions.

 

             "Charming," Zayn sighed, wanting to caress the face that belonged to the boy in the painting. "I'm so sorry." Zayn cried, crouching and leaning his head against his hands, his elbows rested on the table beside the easel.

 

             What if Niall didn’t forgive him? How would Zayn lives without Niall wrapped in his arms? The mess of blond hair tickling his face when he woke to the sweet smell of breakfast, Niall’s tiny hands tracing patterns on his lower stomach with his head rest on Zayn’s broad chest.

 

             Zayn cried for some time, tugging at the hair on his head before he straightened himself up, taking a deep breath and turning on the radio which played Read All About it by Emeli Sande and Zayn knew just who the song reminded him of, His tears braking through again.

 

             He whipped his eyes, singing along to the song...That was it! What if Zayn sung Niall a song? A song of triumph and betrayal and Love. Something Niall would melt for, something the younger would understand.

 

             But surly, a stunt like such couldn’t be put to the test alone.

 

             Zayn whipped his hands off, swinging the art room door open and rushing up the stairs to Louis room were the door was closed, muffled sounds ringing in Zayn’s ears but he paid no mind. He pushed the door open, disturbing the sexually active couple who tore apart. "Zayn what the hell!" Louis screeched, pulling the blankets around the two.

 

             "Can you guys sing?" Zayn asked franticly, pacing around Louis room. "What?" Harry whipped his mouth, staring at the distorted boy in front of them. "I want to sing for Niall, but I can’t do it alone! Can you guys sing or not!"

 

             Louis and harry looked at each other, shrugging.

 

 

 

~*~

 

 

 

             The next day the boys found themselves in the art room, Jay rushing in and out with song ideas, but none fit like Zayn wanted them too.

 

             Nothing seemed right for such a magical person; such a beautiful soul.

 

             "C'mon Zee, we've been at this forever!" Harry groaned, flipping through his songs, pressing play but each one Zayn shot down.

 

             Just then Lottie skipped into the room, smiling brightly. "What are you guys doing?" She giggled, propping herself up on the table. "Trying to find a song for Zayn to sing to Niall, but he doesn’t like anything." Louis groaned, walking over to Harry and cuddling into his side.

 

             "Here, how about this?" She laughed, scrolling through her phone, clicking on a song that started out slowly.

 

_“Right from the start you were a thief, you stole my heart and I, you’re willing victim."_

 

             Zayn bit his lips, smiling.

 

             As the song played on a second voice joined in and he knew he found the right song. The song to fill his heart with and spill it all out to Niall, a wonderful way to express his feelings for the autistic blonde.

 

             "That’s the one..." He finally smiled, taking Lottie’s phone and looking plugging it into the speakers were he turned it up, grabbing Lottie’s hands and spinning her around the room.

 

             Louis grabbed Harry and they twirled around the room together, laughing wildly.

 

             Someone cleared there throat across the room and Zayn’s head shot up to catch Jay's eyes. "You guys were doing wonderful, but can I ask what you’re doing?" she laughed, crossing her arms. "We found the song! And well, we got carried away." Zayn chuckled, pressing pause on the song.

 

             "Well, I just wanted to let you know, someone needs to watch Niall while he takes his bath and he said he doesn’t want to see you ever again." Jay sighed. Zayn bit his lip, holding back the tears once again. "Louis, would you mind watching Niall while he bathes?"

 

             Louis nodded his head, following jay out of the room and up the stairs, Harry following soon after.

 

~*~

 

             "Ni?" Louis poked his head in the bathroom as Niall got undressed, jay already having prepared his bath. "Hi," He whispered, pulling off his boxers and getting in the warm water. "Are you still mad bud?" Louis asked, ruffling Niall’s hair and grabbing some soap. Harry sat on the floor, Louis on the side of the tub. "Yes." Niall crossed is little arms, making a small growl.

 

             "Honey, you can’t be mad at him forever." Harry said, helping Louis massage Niall’s scalp, spreading the soap all around. "Yes I can." Niall said in a childish voice. After a few minutes of scrubbing, ad washing Niall's voice sounded once more. "Is he aloud to do that? K-Kiss her?" He asked innocently.

 

             Niall was new to this whole relationship thing.

 

             "No...But he didn’t, Okay? That girl kissed Zayn, he didn’t want to kiss her. You know he only likes kissing you, Ni." Harry offered gently, rubbing Niall’s shoulder. "Is he going to have sex with her too?" Niall sniffled.

 

             "No-" Louis chuckled. "Zayn’s gay, which means he only likes boys, and you unparticular." Niall still crossed his arms, shaking his head. "I don’t believe you."

 

             And there was nothing they could do to make him believe them. Niall didn’t want to believe anyone. "Would you let him try to...make it up to you?"

 

             Niall thought for a moment, shrugging his shoulders and continuing to play with his Mickey Mouse bath toys.

 

             "Just think about it, Okay Buddy?" Niall nodded his head slowly as Harry and Louis rinsed him off and helping him get out of the bath were he got dressed and climbed back into bed, sulking.

 

             When Harry and Louis left the room, they closed the door quietly, making their way down the steps. "That poor kid..." Harry sighed, grabbing Louis hand as they pranced to the art room. "He'll be okay once he sees wha-Woh..." Louis gasped.

 

             Zayn and Lottie worked to pin large paintings along the wall of a blonde boy and a darker headed lad. "What is this?" Harry asked, looking up at the walls. "The story of me and Niall," He bit his lip, finishing with pinning the last picture, were the two shared a soft kiss, their hands intertwined.

 

             "It’s...Amazing." Harry smiled, closing the door behind them. "Okay, well...I wanted to work on the song, is that okay?" Zayn asked, tuning the stereo back to the song he was becoming addicted to.

 

             "Sure," Louis said.

 

             Zayn and Lottie worked on choreography and settled to have the boy sit on stoles, they even hade microphones.

 

             They then begun on who sun what.

 

             Harry and Louis quieted for the first verse as Zayn started, then joining in. When the second part came, Harry had his own type of solo, Louis and Zayn his echo.

 

             Of course all the high notes belonged to Zayn; he was best with those they found.

 

             Once they had the song all figured out it was nearly midnight which meant another night on the couch for Zayn.

 

             Not that he didn’t like the couch, but he missed Niall’s warm body beside his, there legs tangled together in a mess unrecognizable limbs. Zayn missed getting to sleep naked with Niall all sweaty and pressed against him. That was his favorite thing after they first had sex. It was amazing, having Niall pressed to him like that.

 

             Even though they had only done it twice, Zayn found sex with Niall one of the most exhilarating experiences. The way the younger squirmed and pleaded to be fucked, but really, he loved it soft and gentle, just the way Zayn liked giving it to him.

 

             Zayn found himself emerged in dirty thoughts that he didn’t even notice the pitter pat feet coming down the stairs. Luckily, he wasn’t sporting a hard-on when the small body climbed under the blanket. "Zaynie?" Phoebe’s voice chimed questioningly, nuzzling closer to him. "Yes Princess?"

 

             The girl sighed, looking up at Zayn. "Are you and Ni fighting?"

 

             Zayn sighed. He really didn’t want to answer that, but he had to...He just had to. He couldn’t lie to one of his Princesses. "Yeah...but don’t worry Phoebes, me and Niall will be fine." Zayn smiled.

 

             Phoebe yawned, burring her head in Zayn’s chest. "Daisy slept with Niall but you weren’t in there. I didn’t know where you went." She sighed, playing with her hands. "I didn’t go anywhere, I'm right here. And don’t worry, Me and Niall will be fine. Just get some sleep, Princess."

 

             Phoebe nodded, closing her eyes were she drifted off to sleep, Zayn’s thoughts rushing back to Niall.

 

_Did he miss Zayn as much as Zayn missed him?_


	23. Chapter 23 - It's Been Written In The Scars On Our Hearts

“Zayn, come out and eat with us,” Louis said, sticking his head into the art room. Zayn’s face was down close to the paper, his fingers covered in paint.

 

            “Can’t,” He mumbled, “I have a few more things to fix first,”

 

            “Okay, well, when you’re done,” Louis said, heading towards the kitchen.

 

            Niall still continued to refuse to leave his room, he was still pouting in there. It hurt, a lot. Zayn’s heart was still heavy, and he missed holding his charming in his arms and kissing him, and being with him in everywhere. God, he missed it. He didn’t feel whole without Niall. He would never be whole without Niall.

 

            Zayn stopped what he was doing, his paintings now perfectly up to his standards. He was ready to show Niall, and sing to him, he was ready to have his love back. Zayn hoped that it would work, because if it didn’t, Zayn wasn’t sure what he would do. He couldn’t just go on.

 

            He headed to the kitchen where the entire family was seated, save Niall. The blonde still refused to leave his room. The only person he let in was Liam—when he visited every day at lunch time. And if that didn’t break Zayn’s heart, he wasn’t sure what would.

 

            “Zayn, we need to talk about Ms. Edwards,” Jay said as he sat in his chair next to Louis. Zayn bit his lip.

 

            “I’d rather not,” He said.

 

            Jay gave him a disapproving look and then folded her hands on the table. Louis was sitting silently, and the girls were so distracted at the moment, Jay new that it would be okay to continue with the conversation. “Zayn I need to know what really happened,”

 

            “I already told you,” Zayn spat, anger filling him, “I didn’t do anything! She just….she just fucking kissed me!”

 

            That got the girls attention. Daisy and Phoebe had never heard Zayn use that kind of language before. It scared them.

 

            “Sorry,” Zayn muttered, dropping his head into his hands.

 

            “Honey, it’s fine,” Jay tried to pull off a half of a smile, but didn’t really get it right, “Girls, why don’t you head up to your rooms for a moment, and I’ll call you back down when we are going to start eating,”

 

            The two young girls nodded, and gave Zayn more sad glances, before scurrying away.

 

            “I’m sorry,” Zayn mumbled, tears forming in his eyes, “I’m…I’m falling apart. But I didn’t do anything, I swear. I didn’t lead her on, or ask her to kiss me. It really wasn’t me. I promise,”

 

            “I believe you,” Jay said, “But, I need to know what you would like done with Ms. Edwards. I haven’t reported her yet, because…I wasn’t exactly sure what happened.”

 

            “I don’t care what happens to her,” Zayn said grabbing his hair, “I just want Niall back and I never want to see that bitch again,”

 

            “Fair enough,” Jay said, standing and leaving the set table.

 

            “Zayn, it’ll be okay,” Louis said, placing his hand over Zayn’s, “Niall will love your cute little presentation,”

 

            “How can you be so sure?” Zayn asked.

 

            “I just…I know. Okay? You are the only person who has always cared for him. He can’t just completely forget about all that you’ve done for him because some fucking crazy girl kissed you. Trust me, Niall may not understand everything, but he knows how much you love him. It would be impossible to not see it. Just the way you look at each other, or, simply touch, it’s quite amazing actually. I’m slightly jealous. Harry and I…we have something special, don’t get me wrong, but it’s nothing like you and Niall. With a simple touch, you understand all of Niall’s thoughts, and with only a few words he understands yours. It’s like…it’s like there is some weird connection. I can’t even describe it properly.” Louis sighed, placing his chin on his hands to rest there.

 

            Zayn sighed, letting Louis words sink in, “Thanks, Lou, I needed that,”

 

            “No problem,” Louis smiled, “NOW EVERYONE GET THE HELL IN HERE SO I CAN EAT. I AM HUNGRY.”

 

            Slowly but surely, the rest of the family returned, and they began eating. Zayn’s heart was still raw, knowing that Niall was upstairs all alone, but he pushed it out of his mind. Everythign would be okay.

 

            Tomorrow, when he reminded Niall of everything.

 

 

 

~

 

 

 

            “Ms. Edwards,” The elderly looking lady said, walking into Perrie’s office.

 

            “Hello, ma’am,” She smiled, “What can I help you with?”

 

            “Oh,” The lady smiled, “ Actually, I am here concerning your current staff position here at the department of child services,”

 

            “What?” Perrie asked, confused.

 

            “I am Mrs. LaDuke…the boss,”

  
            “Oh,” Perrie said, blush rushing to her cheeks. Sure she knew that name, Mrs. LaDuke, but she had never met her person. This must be important.

 

            “So, I heard you were on a very scary case in the past few weeks, concerning a certain autistic boy and his brother, Mr. Zayn Malik?” Mrs. LaDuke inquired.

 

            “Yes, yes of course,”

 

            “Well, I received a phone call containing some disturbing information,”

 

            Perrie’s heart began to pound. Shit. She had been figured out. This was it, she was losing her job, the job that she loved so much, the only one she had ever known. This job was easy, and of course it had benefits, the beautiful and tortured teenage boys who made her absolutely crazy.

 

            “You kissed an underage teenage boy who had just lived through hell,” Mrs. LaDuke said, folding her hands over her chest angrily, “He had to stand by as his little autistic brother was raped and beaten, and the way you make him feel better is by…kissing him? That is illegal, Ms. Edwards. Now, I am going to have to ask you to collect your things. You will no longer be working to us. And be thankful we are not reporting it to the police. I don’t even want to think about what they would do with a person like you,”

 

            And then elderly Mrs. LaDuke left the office, feeling happy. Perfect.

 

            Perrie on the other hand was outraged, gathering her things and trying not to cry.


	24. Chapter 24 - And We Can Learn To Love Again

_**Part 1** _

~*~

 

 

After hearing of the news about Ms. Edwards, Zayn was astatic, but it lasted shortly when his eyes wondered up the stairs were Niall’s blond hair poked around the corner to see what all the ruckus was about.

 

As soon as Zayn laid eyes on him, the messy haired boy bolted away, Zayn already heading up the stairs as fast as he could. "Niall!" He yelled, trying to reach the door before it closed. "Baby please!"

 

But sadly, the door slammed shut before he could even get close.

 

Zayn sighed with defeat, sinking down to the floor. Today would be the day he performed for Niall; and he was more then on edge, he was shifting himself. What if Niall rejected him? What if he still wanted nothing to do with his older brother?

 

"Charming?" Zayn pressed his forehead to the door, knocking quietly. "Niall isn’t here." He grumbled back, making a beeping sound like an answering machine. "Okay well, when Niall gets this message, just know that it’s his boyfriend and he wants his prince Charming to come to the art room at 4:00 O’clock." With that, Zayn stood up, walking from the door.

 

He then slacked back down the stairs, everyone giving him pitiful looks. "Don’t worry mate, today’s the big day! My mum is coming over too, along with my sister. Should be fun?" Harry said, patting Zayn’s shoulder but the boy only shrugged, walking back to the Art room

 

Later, Louis and Harry came in to set up the chairs for everyone to sit in and clean up a little.

 

And Zayn had to admit, it looked like a proper gig. "It looks great sweetie." Jays voice came from the doorway, holding a tray of Iced tea for the little workers. "Mum?" Zayn asked, biting his lip. "Yeah?" She handed him his drink and he took a sip, looking back at her. "Do you think he'll forgive me?" The Pakistani boy choked out, letting a tear trickle down his cheek. "I know he will. It’s Niall! How couldn’t he...He loves you." She smiled, wrapping Zayn in a hug.

 

"Harry, Louis, why don’t you take Zayn to get dressed. I'll try to get Niall into a bath, clean him up a bit. He hasn’t cleaned himself in a while, I'm sure he could use it." She laughed, exiting the room.

 

"C'mon, Zee. It’s almost show time mate!" Louis grabbed Zayn’s arm, dragging hi up the steps and into Louis large room were the blue eyed boy rushed to the closet, extracting random clothes.

 

The three boys scanned through them all, choosing matching colored outfits of course. Zayn in an all-black sweater, complete with tan Chinos. Harry was in A black blazer, with a white undershirt and Matching pants. And Louis...Louis was in a black striped shirt with a pair of White Skinnies, and a pair of TOMS, without socks of course.

 

"Wait!" Louis halted everyone in the room, running over to his dresser were he pulled out a black box. "What is that?" Zayn asked nervously, approaching his step brother. "When I was like 12, I got my ears perused but they never stayed and I still have the gun..." He smirked.

 

Zayn shook his head no, but Louis only came closer. Harry wrapped his arms around Zayn holding him down while Louis placed the earrings in the gun, holding Zayn’s head still. "Just stay and they’ll be even!" He laughed, putting Zayn’s untouched earlobe in the gun slot, positioning it perfectly.

 

"One...Two...Three!" And the little gun type thing made a sound, Zayn’s ear tingling with pain and his jaw dropping. "SON OF A BITCH!" He screamed, his hand shooting up to his pierced ear. "Damn..." Harry nodded. "Looks good. Now do the other ear."

 

Zayn shook his head again in protest, squirming around. "C'mon Lou! you've gone mad!" But Louis did it anyways, shooting the erring through Zayn’s dark flesh, earning a squeal from the younger boy.

 

"You fucking assholes!" He groaned, rushing to the mirror were he checked himself out. And he had to admit, they did look fucking hot. They were round and black and fit him perfectly.

 

"There’s are bad ass, but I still hate you both." Zayn laughed, turning around to push Louis.

 

"C'mon, its almost 4, we should get down there." Harry sighed, looking at his phone. "Yeah I guess we should."

 

~*~

 

The boys made their way down stairs, Jay standing in the kitchen and talking with Harry's mum, who Zayn learned was named Anne. She was drop dead gorgeous. Zayn saw were harry got his good looks from.

 

"Look at my hansom boys!" Jay squealed, making Jay turn around. "Oh my goodness!"

 

The woman squeezed there son, Jay holding onto Zayn extra tight. "You’re going to be wonderful, sweetie, I know it." She smiled, pressing a kiss to his forehead and releasing him from her grasp. "C'mon, Zayn." Louis insisted, grabbing his arm.

 

Zayn didn’t know how many times they had practiced the damn song, but he knew wit would be perfect. Niall was going to love it, he just had too.

 

Harry, Louis, Zayn and Lottie stood at the back of the room going over the routine step by step as the family begun to fill in the seats. Everyone but Niall.

 

Zayn watched the door nervously, nibbling on his finger nails. "Don’t worry," Louis pated his shoulder. What if Niall didn’t come at all? Would this whole thing be for nothing? A big waste of time? What if Niall never forgave him? Zayn already knew that would be the end for him. He wouldn’t live without his baby one more second.

 

Just then, the door pushed open, Liam’s puppy dog smile lighting up the room. Following him was a small blond, who made a sad face, glancing around the room at his friends and family.

 

Zayn’s eyes wondered to their hands which were weaved together tightly, Liam’s thumb rubbing circles on Niall’s hand. Zayn’s stomach did a flip, his eyes becoming blurry. But he knew he couldn’t cry. He needed to be strong if he was going to win Niall back.

 

The speakers that were set up around the large room turned on and Louis took his microphone, making a silly nose and earning a small laugh from everyone, even Niall.

 

"Okay, so it is working. Well, Zayn here ran us ragged for about a week, learning each and every word to this damn song so I hope you guys enjoy it because I sure didn’t." He grumbled, taking his seat on the stool beside Zayn, harry on the other side of the darker lad.

 

Lottie pressed play on her remote and the music started, Zayn taking the biggest breath he had ever, His eyes lifting to meet Niall’s bright blue orbs.

 

***PLAY   SONG   MOTHERFUCKERS***

 

**_-Zayn-_ **

****

**_Right from the start_ **

**_You were a thief_ **

**_You stole my heart_ **

**_And I your willing victim_ **

**_I let you see the parts of me_ **

**_That weren't all that pretty_ **

**_And with every touch you fixed them_ **

****

**_-Louis-_ **

****

**_Now you've been talking in your sleep, oh, oh_ **

**_Things you never say to me, oh, oh_ **

**_Tell me that you've had enough_ **

**_Of our love, our love_ **

****

**_-Louis And Zayn-_ **

****

**_Just give me a reason_ **

**_Just a little bit's enough_ **

**_Just a second we're not broken just bent_ **

**_And we can learn to love again_ **

**_It's in the stars_ **

**_It's been written in the scars on our hearts_ **

**_We're not broken just bent_ **

**_And we can learn to love again_ **

****

**_-Harry-_ **

****

****

**_I'm sorry I don't understand_ **

**_Where all of this is coming from_ **

**_I thought that we were fine_ **

**_(Oh, we had everything)_ **

**_Your head is running wild again_ **

**_My dear we still have everythin'_ **

**_And it's all in your mind_ **

**_(Yeah but this is happenin')_ **

****

****

**_You've been havin' real bad dreams, oh, oh_ **

**_You used to lie so close to me, oh, oh_ **

**_There's nothing more than empty sheets_ **

**_Between our love, our love_ **

**_Oh, our love,_** _**our love**_

 

Zayn then stood from his seat, doing his own little thing; his eyes never leaving Niall’s; the blond frozen in his spot, watching Zayn preform like this.

 

**_-All-_ **

****

**_Just give me a reason_ **

**_Just a little bit's enough_ **

**_Just a second we're not broken just bent_ **

**_And we can learn to love again_ **

**_I never stopped_ **

**_You're still written in the scars on my heart_ **

**_You're not broken just bent_ **

**_And we can learn to love again_ **

****

**_-Zayn-_ **

****

****

**_Oh, tear ducts and rust_ **

**_I'll fix it for us_ **

**_We're collecting dust_ **

**_But our love's enough_ **

**_You're holding it in_ **

**_You're pouring a drink_ **

**_No nothing is as bad as it seems_ **

**_We'll come clean_ **

 

Zayn’s body worked with the music; showing nothing but passion and commitment to the song, his voice high and long with every note he sang, the sound mesmerizing to Niall’s ears. He had never heard Zayn like this; never understood how wonderful Zayn’s voice was.

 

**_-Harry And Louis-_ **

****

**_Just give me a reason_ **

**_Just a little bit's enough_ **

**_Just a second we're not broken just bent_ **

**_And we can learn to love again_ **

**_It's in the stars_ **

**_It's been written in the scars on our hearts_ **

**_That we're not broken just bent_ **

**_And we can learn to love again_ **

****

**_-All-_ **

****

**_Just give me a reason_ **

**_Just a little bit's enough_ **

**_Just a second we're not broken just bent_ **

**_And we can learn to love again_ **

**_It's in the stars_ **

**_It's been written in the scars on our hearts_ **

**_That we're not broken just bent_ **

**_And we can learn to love again_ **

****

All three stood now, Harry and Louis behind Zayn, their hands intertwined as they sang, Louis soft voice complementing Harrys deep raspy one.

 

****

**_Oh, we can learn to love again_ **

**_Oh, we can learn to love again_ **

**_Oh, oh, that we're not broken just bent_ **

**_And we can learn to love again_ **

 

 

Everyone cheered, standing to their feet, Louis and harry smiling bright, all three boys bowing. When Zayn came up right again, he looked to Niall who seemed closer than before and soon enough, he brought Zayn to the ground, his small body perched on top of the older boy, his lips attaching Zayn’s with as much power as the boy had and to say Zayn was surprised was a understatement.

 

His eyes were wide as Niall nibbled; no, gnawed on his lip, but soon his eyes drifted close, his hands clasping behind Niall’s body and holding him in place as their lips worked in harmony. "Virgin eyes!" Someone shouted, signaling for the boys to break apart but instead, Zayn flipped the two over so he was between Niall’s legs, his hands slipping under Niall’s thin shirt. "Okay! I think we should go start on dinner, what does everyone say?" Jay rushed everyone from the room who agreed eagerly. No one really wanted to stick around for that.

 

The younger girls giggled widely, still being heard as the door closed, signaling everyone had left the room, leaving only Niall and his hot, neglected, and horny lover.

 

"Charming, I'm so-" Kiss, "So sorry." Zayn finished, pressing his lips to Niall’s again. "It’s okay." Niall giggled, his hands tangling in Zayn’s dark locks.

 

"Let me make up to you." Zayn panted, pulling Niall’s shirt over his head. Niall gasped at the cool are but proceeded to suck Zayn’s bottom lip into his mouth, his teeth digging into it and drawing a thick red liquid which stained his own lips.

 

If Zayn remembered correctly, Niall was pretty damaging in the bedroom, leaving red handprints and deep gashes usually on Zayn’s hips and back.

 

But now, Zayn was sure Niall was going to bite through is lip. "Fuck," He cursed, pulling his mouth from Niall, who whimpered. "I'm sorry." He whispered, feeling Zayn’s bloody lips with his tiny fingers. "Shh charming, nothing to be sorry for."

 

Zayn then grabbed his shirt from over his shoulder, dragging it off, his muscles flexing, his creamy skin echoing off the dim lights. Suddenly everything seemed so needy, every kiss, every touch, every single bite Niall left.

 

"Easy," Zayn mumbled as Niall latched down on his sore nipple; in which the blond had been tugging on only seconds before. "God, Charming your so dirty." Zayn groaned, grabbing Niall’s hair and tugging on it.

 

“Such a dirty, needy little charming.” Zayn growled.

 

He knew this was going to be rough; it was going to be loud and brudle and Niall was going to beg for more. "Little slut," He cursed. Niall’s mouth came off with a 'pop' panting and drooling. "Baby, you’re drooling." Zayn sighed, whipping away the spit with his hand but Niall leaned forward, pushing Zayn all the way on his back, were he slammed Zayn’s head against the ground, the youngers lips migrating to Zayn’s fleshy neck, nibbling on it.

 

Zayn screamed out when Niall bit down, extracting blood, the blond moaning loudly and moving to Zayn’s collar bone were he re-opened another bite mark from their first encounters.

 

Zayn whimpered, some of Niall’s hair coming out in his hands. "Hell," He grunted, bucking his hips into Niall’s, there stiff, neglected groins clashing, rubbing together.

 

Niall’s head feel back, loud moans escaping his lips. It was heavenly to Zayn’s ears, looking at Niall so caught up in pleasure, his nails digging into Zayn’s defined chest. "Fuck me," The blond whined, leaning back down to kiss Zayn.

 

His mouth opened, allowing Zayn’s tongue to dive in, swirling around in a pool of Niall’s gathered spit. In any other situation, it would make Zayn gag and rinse his mouth out but the way Niall leaned over him, letting the spit to drip from his pink mouth, into Zayn’s made the darker’s cock twitch.

 

Zayn swished the liquid around in his mouth coating the cry dealing with a new; slimy feeing, which was replaced when their lips reattached, Niall slurping up his saliva and swallowing it. Zayn groaned, his hands reaching for Niall’s jeans were he grabbed the button, ripping them open.

 

Niall squealed, pulling off Zayn were he discarded his trousers, throwing them across the room before something caught his eyes. "What’s that?" He pointed to the paintings on the walls. Zayn smiled, pushing some hair out of Niall’s face. "The story of us, Charming. Do you like it?"

 

Niall nodded, giggling.

 

He then turned back to Zayn, kissing his lips gently before they returned to their aggressive touching until there were both striped down to nothing but sweat and bite marks.


	25. Chapter 25 - I Was In Your Sights, You got Me Alone

_**Part 2** _

 

______

 

_Part 1 Re-cap_

_"Let me make up to you." Zayn panted, pulling Niall’s shirt over his head. Niall gasped at the cool are but proceeded to suck Zayn’s bottom lip into his mouth, his teeth digging into it and drawing a thick red liquid which stained his own lips._

_If Zayn remembered correctly, Niall was pretty damaging in the bedroom, leaving red handprints and deep gashes usually on Zayn’s hips and back._

_But now, Zayn was sure Niall was going to bite through is lip. "Fuck," He cursed, pulling his mouth from Niall, who whimpered. "I'm sorry." He whispered, feeling Zayn’s bloody lips with his tiny fingers. "Shh charming, nothing to be sorry for."_

_Zayn then grabbed his shirt from over his shoulder, dragging it off, his muscles flexing, his creamy skin echoing off the dim lights. Suddenly everything seemed so needy, every kiss, every touch, every single bite Niall left._

_"Easy," Zayn mumbled as Niall latched down on his sore nipple; in which the blond had been tugging on only seconds before. "God, Charming your so dirty." Zayn groaned, grabbing Niall’s hair and tugging on it._

_“Such a dirty, needy little charming.” Zayn growled._

_He knew this was going to be rough; it was going to be loud and brudle and Niall was going to beg for more. "Little slut," He cursed. Niall’s mouth came off with a 'pop' panting and drooling. "Baby, you’re drooling." Zayn sighed, whipping away the spit with his hand but Niall leaned forward, pushing Zayn all the way on his back, were he slammed Zayn’s head against the ground, the youngers lips migrating to Zayn’s fleshy neck, nibbling on it._

_Zayn screamed out when Niall bit down, extracting blood, the blond moaning loudly and moving to Zayn’s collar bone were he re-opened another bite mark from their first encounters._

_Zayn whimpered, some of Niall’s hair coming out in his hands. "Hell," He grunted, bucking his hips into Niall’s, there stiff, neglected groins clashing, rubbing together._

_Niall’s head feel back, loud moans escaping his lips. It was heavenly to Zayn’s ears, looking at Niall so caught up in pleasure, his nails digging into Zayn’s defined chest. "Fuck me," The blond whined, leaning back down to kiss Zayn._

_His mouth opened, allowing Zayn’s tongue to dive in, swirling around in a pool of Niall’s gathered spit. In any other situation, it would make Zayn gag and rinse his mouth out but the way Niall leaned over him, letting the spit to drip from his pink mouth, into Zayn’s made the darker’s cock twitch._

_Zayn swished the liquid around in his mouth coating the cry dealing with a new; slimy feeing, which was replaced when their lips reattached, Niall slurping up his saliva and swallowing it. Zayn groaned, his hands reaching for Niall’s jeans were he grabbed the button, ripping them open._

_Niall squealed, pulling off Zayn were he discarded his trousers, throwing them across the room before something caught his eyes. "What’s that?" He pointed to the paintings on the walls. Zayn smiled, pushing some hair out of Niall’s face. "The story of us, Charming. Do you like it?"_

_Niall nodded, giggling._

_He then turned back to Zayn, kissing his lips gently before they returned to their aggressive touching until there were both striped down to nothing but sweat and bite marks._

________________

 

          Niall found himself pressed to the fuzzy carpet of the Art room, his legs spread with Zayn’s warm tongue deep inside him, the callused hands pushing his cheeks apart, occasionally making their way into Niall’s hole; holding the blond open to give Zayn’s prodding tongue more access.

 

          Niall panted, one of his hands holding the rug, the other clinging to Zayn’s hair, ripping it out of his scalp. But Zayn liked it; hell, he loved it.

 

          Niall was a freak in the sheets. Its scared Zayn that his Prince Charming had such a dirty mind but the deeper Zayn got under the surface, the more he realized who much Niall had been hiding away, how much of a slut he really was. especially for Zayn.

 

          The elder brother realized that when he found Niall fucking his tongue, the blonde's body pressing down on Zayn’s mouth rapidly, the younger gasping for air as he got off on the wet, slippery muscle. "Dammit," Niall groaned, pushing faster, rocking his hips against Zayn’s mouth.

 

          Zayn drooled against Niall who only went faster. Soon, Zayn had to stop his brother, holding onto Niall’s arse, spreading him wide and pushing his tongue as deep as he could, Niall bucking his hips down when Zayn bit down on the sensitive skin, leaving a small mark.

 

          Zayn himself had picked up on Biting Niall. He found it exhilarating the way the blond cried and screamed and fucking _begged for it_. If Niall didn’t have a biting fetish then the world was purple.

 

          "Ahh, yeah!" Niall cried, his hands cupped around his balls.

 

          He squeezed and rolled them in his hands; adding just enough pressure. And Zayn let him; He knew Niall needed this. Niall needed to be fucked and he needed to be fucked _so hard_.

 

          Zayn crawled back up Niall, his teeth grazing the fresh bite marks, Zayn’s favorite two being the ones around Niall’s nipples, which he licked over, flicking the nub with his tongue, making Niall purr.

 

          "Zaynie," Niall whispered in a soft, childlike voice that Zayn knew was the real Niall, the one under his horny side. "Yeah baby?" Zayn whispered back, pushing Niall’s hair back and kissing the swollen lips delicately. "Love you," Was all he said, giggling as he wrapped his arms around Zayn’s neck, bringing him down for yet another kiss.

 

          But Zayn didn’t complain. He love Niall’s kisses, he craved them, every second of the day. "Charming," Zayn groaned, his hand finding Niall’s groin and palming him.

 

          Niall bit on his lip, glancing up at Zayn with wicked eyes, his hips moving along to Zayn’s hand. "Do you want me to fuck you?" Zayn asked, cocking his head to the side, his eyes squinted. “Do you want me to pound into you?” he added.

 

          Niall nodded eagerly. "Do you want me to shove my big cock up your perfect little ass?" Niall grinned, nodding again. "I'm gunna jerk on that little dick of yours till your begging me to let you cum," Zayn whispered in Niall’s ear and the pale boy let out a muffled moan, his eyes rolling back. Niall didnt understand what Zayn was saying, but he sure as hell loved the way Zayn said them.

 

          “You won’t be able to feel your legs in the morning baby; you’re going to be so sore.” He grinned. Niall whimpered happily, gridding down again. “I’m going to pound into you.”

 

          Niall squirmed around, mouthing a ‘more’ and telling Zayn to finish talking dirty to him. “I’m going to play with your squishy little balls; I know how much you love that.” He murmured, nibbling on Niall’s ear lobe. “You like when I touch you there, don’t you?” Zayn grasped Niall’s genitals, squeezing them slightly making Niall’s hips buck. “Yeah,” He whined.

 

          He wanted Zayn; he wanted him so bad.

 

          "Please," He begged, his lip pouting out like a baby, quivering. His eyes watered up and his limbs begun to shake. "You’re so sexy when you’re innocent," Zayn growled, spitting in his hand. "You sure you’re ready for this? Huh?"

 

          Niall nodded his head fast, digging his nails into Zayn’s stomach, making the top whimper.

 

          "I love when you hurt me. It feels so fucking good." Zayn hummed, rubbing the spit around his twitching member. The wetness made Zayn achingly cold and craved the heat of his lover. "Please, Zaynie, I need it, please." Niall begged, moving his hips around to find Zayn’s head.

 

          When Zayn felt his tip press to Niall hole he couldn’t hold back and he poked inside, finding comfort in Niall’s warmth and the way the blond moaned. Their hands laced together tightly, Niall’s pressed to the floor, each and every one of Zayn’s fingers intertwined with Niall’s small hands.

 

          Zayn leaned down and pressed his lips to Niall’s as he pushed the rest of the way in, hissing slightly. "So tight baby boy," He groaned, his mouth traveling to Niall’s neck were he bit down roughly, leaving yet another red bite.

 

          Niall screamed, thrashing slightly, begging Zayn to move his hips, to slam into his small raggedy body.

 

          And Zayn did. He pulled almost all the way out before pummeling back in, burying himself to the hilt in Niall’s tight arse. He did it again, and again, will he was fucking the youngers senseless, Niall’s body pushing back and forth on the carpeted floor, barley even able to hold his eyes open.

 

          "You like that? Eh?" Zayn panted staring Niall i the eyes as he slammed against Niall’s small bundle of nerves, causing the blue eyed boy to yelp.

 

          "Yes, Yes, Yes! I love it! Ahh," He chanted, his back arching off the ground. "Ah, fuck Ni, you look so good. Yours so helpless with my cock up your arse." Zayn teased, his hand slapping against the pale skin of Niall’s bum. "Your perfect little ass that I've been drooling over for years," He finished, giving Niall’s ass another firm smack.

 

          And apparently Niall liked that because he whimpered and asked for it again, letting his older brother pinch and slap the red skin.

 

          Zayn realized then Niall had a pain kink. He liked it when Zayn was rough with him, biting him and spanking him and god, if it wasn’t the hottest thing he had ever seen, he didn’t know what was.

 

          So hot that he found himself pulling out of Niall’s heat and flipping on his back.

 

          Niall knew just what to do; climbing on top of his older brother were he moved around to find exactly where he wanted to be, dropping his body down on Zayn’s throbbing erection. "Ahh," He moaned quietly, his head falling backwards, his hands pressed to Zayn’s chest as he rode on him, rocking his hips effortlessly.

 

          And he continued like that, dropping down on Zayn’s cock then picking back up and repeating, soon moving in a figure eight. Zayn and Niall both were whimpering, the occasional squeal escaping the smaller boy, his limbs shaking when Zayn hit his prostate perfectly.

 

          "Fuck me, Fuck me, Fuck me!" He yelled. It must have been the only words he really knew because he sure did like saying them. It made him feel big and tough, just like Zayn. But to Zayn, Niall was tough. He was a nasty freak in the sheets and Zayn fucking loved it as he scratched deep ridges into Zayn chest, drawing blood and Zayn loved that too, holding Niall’s hips and moving his own, slamming up at a rapid pace. His stomach fluttering and his balls tightening, ready to shoot everything he had into his counterpart.

 

          Niall’s eyes were closed; his hands moving down Zayn’s body to his cock were he grabbed himself, jerking unevenly. "Zaynie," He panted, looking down with hot breath that painted Zayn’s face. "Let it go Charming, let it go all over me."

 

          And Niall did. He spilled out of Zayn’s stomach, leaking into Zayn’s navel, covering his happy trail which Niall would be happy to lick up later, but now, Zayn was tensed up, holding himself back as to get a few more thrusts into Niall before shooting his load into the boys battered hole, all fault of Zayn Malik himself.

 

          "Fuck, Ahh!" Zayn finished off, collapsing back with Niall on his chest, their bodies rising and falling rapidly. "That was amazing," Zayn breathed, running his hands through Niall’s soft hair. "I like when your peepee goes up my bum." Niall sighed.

 

          And just like that, innocent little Nialler was back and Zayn smiled, kissing the top of his brothers head before pulling his softening dick out of him. "Why don’t you get dressed beautiful?"

 

          Niall nodded, retreating to is clothes while Zayn cleaned himself off, smiling to himself. He then continued to get dressed, fixing his hair best he could. "Ready?" He turned to Niall who was having trouble with his shirt, getting frustrated with it. "I hate it," He groaned, throwing his shirt to the ground and crossing his arms. "Shh, shh charming it’s okay. I'll help you with it."

 

          Zayn picked up Niall’s shirt, fixing it and putting it over Niall’s head. Helping the blond pull it on, chuckling.

 

          "Let’s go," He grabbed Niall’s hand. This would be but the worst walk of shamed yet. The whole family would be sitting out there, snickering and laughing but when Zayn opened the door, they were no were to be found.

 

          "Mum?" Zayn called, making his way into the kitchen but he could see from the backdoor that they were in fact in the backyard, save Harry and Louis who pranced down the stairs laughing. "Fuck me, fuck me! ahhh!" Harry teased, pinching Niall’s red cheeks. "C'mon guys, that isn’t cool." Zayn huffed. "Oh yeah, sorry Mr. 'I love it when you hurt me! Ahh, so tight Niall, so tight!"

 

          Zayn pushed past them, blushing were he made his way out the back door with Niall’s hand still wrapped around his own.

 

          The adults proceeded to cheer and wolf whistle, making Zayn’s cheeks even redder as he took his spot on a deck chair, Niall plopping down on his lap.

 

          "We could hear you from here, you animals." Mark laughed. This family was going to be the death of Zayn. "Eh, it’s okay kid, we get it. you missed each other, but I think we should send you _both_ to a therapist if you’re going to have bite marks like that every time you’re in the same room together."

 

          "Zayn likes when I bite him." Niall giggled.

 

          Zayn literally face palmed, his neck reddening as well. Niall really was innocent, but he sure didn’t know when to close his mouth.

 

          "Diners almost don’t, don’t worry!" Jay laughed, setting out buns for the hamburgers Mark was making, everyone playing in the yard her having a beer and talking. Like Liam who maned the condiments, helping jay set the table. He himself had become part of the family, seeing as he was over every day.

 

          Zayn just sat with Niall perched on his lap, planting the occasional kiss to his neck of rubbing circles on his hip with his thumb. He just really, really, really missed Niall and was glad to have him back.


	26. Chapter 26 - Every Day In Every Way

 

            Zayn had been right. When Niall woke up the next morning he couldn’t walk at all. He was bitten and bruised and sore, but Zayn looked worse. Niall had torn him apart and every part of him ached. Niall’s pain kink was absolutely amazing to Zayn, he loved it more than he’d like to admit.

 

            “Can’t move,” Niall mumbled when he woke up. Zayn’s eyes flickered open and he groaned in understanding.

 

            “A bath to help ease the pain?” Zayn suggested, his own body yelling in protest when he stood and scooped the little blonde into his arms. Niall smiled and leaned forward, kissing Zayn’s neck. They headed into the bathroom and Zayn ran a hot bath, letting both of them sink down into the water.

 

            “Feels good, Zaynie,” Niall giggled.

 

            “Good,” Zayn breathed, his eyes sliding shut as he and Niall molded together in the hot water. It was the perfect way to start the day. So warm and comfortable. Niall’s lips roamed Zayn’s neck still making the tan boy whimper. Niall’s lips felt good against Zayn’s bites and bruises over his neck, sending a relaxing sensation through his body.

 

            “Can we do the sex more often, Zaynie?” Niall asked.

 

            Zayn chuckled, “You don’t ‘do the sex’, Niall, you have sex,”

 

            “Oh,” Niall nodded, “Can we have sex more often?”

 

            “Anytime you want love, but we have to be alone and we have to have energy,” Zayn added, not wanting Niall to get the wrong idea and take him right now.

 

            “Okay,” Niall agreed, leaning forward and latching his teeth onto Zayn’s skin of his collar bone.

 

            “Ow,” Zayn yelled, “Fuck,”

 

            “Feels good?” Niall asked, tracing the indents of Zayn’s skin with his fingers. His teeth had almost broken the skin.

 

            “Why do you like pain so much?” Zayn asked Niall, honestly curious why this little boy could be so turned on by pain. Niall just shrugged and pushed further into Zayn’s body. “Well, I think it’s hot,”

 

            “Really?” Niall giggled.

 

            “Really,” Zayn nodded, leaning forward himself and latching his own teeth to Niall’s pale skin. Niall writhed, yelping out in pain and arching his bath out of the tub, coming splashing back down into the water and grabbing Zayn’s sides with his nails. When Zayn noticed Niall’s lower half getting hard and standing tall and proud he pulled back, shaking his head. Just by simply biting and causing Niall pain he turned the young boy on and made him a writhing and yelping mess. “Let’s stop there, okay? We don’t have energy to do that now,”

 

            Niall nodded in agreement, and the longer they soaked, his body cooled down again.

 

            When they were done, Zayn grabbed a new Disney towel, so much like the old one from the old house, and wrapped it over Niall’s pale skin, drying both of them off and then helping Niall get dressed—he could barely stand on his own. Then Zayn carried Niall down into the kitchen, setting him at the table where Louis and Harry already were.

 

            “Holy shit, Zayn,” Louis laughed, “He can’t even walk!”

 

            “Shut up,” Zayn muttered, feeling the blush cover his cheeks, yet again.

 

            “You really like the pain, huh Niall?” Louis asked. Niall giggled and nodded happily, pulling his shirt down a bit at the top, showing off all of the bite marks and bruises. “Dear God, Zayn, I think that’s illegal,”

 

            “Will you just drop it?” Zayn asked, practically begging. Louis sighed and nodded.

 

            “I just can’t believe the little baby autistic boy has a pain kink,” Harry chuckled.

 

            “YOU BE QUIET TOO!” Zayn yelled, the embarrassment becoming too much to handle.

 

            Niall laughed again, “This is funny. I like it when Zaynie goes all red,”

 

            Zayn sighed and turned to Niall, “Please be quiet for a moment, charming, okay?” Niall nodded obediently and sat sideways in his chair to avoid too much pain.

 

            “Now,” Zayn said facing Harry and Louis, “Outside of the bedroom, Niall is still the innocent and baby boy he always has been, okay? So keep this dirty talk out of his head. I don’t want to ruin him too much,”

 

            The two boys nodded in understanding, but sent a few final winks before carrying on with breakfast.

 

            “By the way,” Harry said, taking another bite of food, “My mum is a children’s book publisher, and she wants to talk to you and Niall about something later. My house at four, I think. She wants to have tea,”

 

            “Oh,” Zayn said, “Yeah, okay,”

 

 

 

~

 

 

 

            At four o’clock on the dot, Zayn was standing on the Style’s front stoop, his hand holding Niall’s tightly. Niall always got so distracted when they went outside, and Zayn didn’t want him running away.

 

            “Hello!” Anne said, opening the door and beaming at the two boys in front of her, “I’m so glad you could make it!”

 

            “Of course,” Zayn smiled.

 

            “Come in, please!” Anne said, leading the two of them into the house. They sat on the couch in the living room and Anne ran away, coming back with a tray of tea and some snacks. “Help yourself to anything you would like. I have heard so much about you two,”

 

            “Really?” Zayn said, grabbing a cup and pouring some tea. Then he turned to Niall, “Want some charming?” Niall smiled and nodded, watching the steaming tea pour from the pot and into the cup. “Careful now, it’s hot,” Zayn warned, then he look back up to Anne.

 

            “Yes, Harry talks about you all the time. You are quite adorable, you know that, righ?” She asked.

 

            “Thanks,” Zayn blushed.

 

            “Alright, well, I’m sure you are wondering why you are here. Let me start by saying, I think you are an amazing artist, you and Niall both.”

 

            “Oh, wow, thank you,” Zayn smiled, looking at Niall who was blowing on his tea and trying to cool it off.

 

            “As Harry probably told you, I publish children’s books, and I was thinking, maybe you and Niall would like to write and illustrate a book for me, and then I could publish it. I think it would be a good seller and I think it would be amazing, what do you say?” Anne asked, her face full of excitement.

 

            “Really?” Zayn asked in amazement, “You want Niall and I to write and illustrate a story, and then you would publish it?”

 

            “Yes, that’s the plan. Now, what do you say?”

 

            “Yes,” Zayn nodded, “Yes, yes, three hundred times yes. What do you think charming?”

 

            Niall giggled, “We get to draw lots, right? And paint more pretty pictures?”

 

            “Of course,”

 

            “Then yes,” Niall decided, “As long as Zaynie helps me,”

 

            “I will help you Niall,” Zayn smiled, “I will always be there to help you,”


	27. Chapter 27 - It's Getting Hot On My Shoulders

            The next day Niall and Zayn found themselves in a large office, tucked deep in the city. Apparently Anne didn’t just publish children’s books, she was huge! Best sellers and even books Zayn himself had read had been published by her.

 

            "Niall, sweetie are you sure you want to do this?" Zayn asked, placing his hand on Niall’s thigh. "Yes," The blonde giggled, taking Zayn hand in his own as the secretary called them in.

 

            Louis and Harry followed behind the two boys into Harry’s mums office, Anne smiling from behind her desk. "Hello, boys, have a seat!" She said anxiously, gesturing to the seats in front of her. "Hi mum," Harry kissed her cheek, taking a seat at the back of the office with Louis next to him. "So boys, this is Jessica, she'll be helping with the writing process, all you guys really need to worry about it the illustration, that’s the painting Niall. Do you think you can do that?"

 

            Niall nodded eagerly, giggling. "Do me and Zaynie get to paint fairy tales?" He asked, nibbling on his lip. "Yeah Ni, we can draw all kinds of fairy tales. Anything you want."

 

            Niall giggled, leaning against Zayn’s shoulder. "Awe," Jessica sounded, smiling. "Aren’t they adorable," Anne whispered and Jessica nodded in agreement.

 

            "Well, Now we need to set a schedule. The book needs to be done within the next two months, so we can set a date for Jessica to stop by and help with the writing, while Niall and you work on the Art. But I suggest you don’t start it till after the plot is finished."

 

            Zayn nodded, rubbing circles on Niall’s hand, Niall’s squeezing his fingers in response. "How does next week sound? Wednesday, maybe?"

 

            Zayn nodded, starting to stand up. "That sounds wonderful..."

 

            Anne walked around the desk giving Niall and Zayn big hugs, Niall giggling through the whole thing. "Okay well, Jessica will contact Jay before she comes over so, you don’t have to worry about anything for a while. Have fun boys! And Harry, are you staying at Lou's again or will you ever come home? I think your room has been inhabited by a tribe of gnomes."

 

            Harry chuckled softly, shaking his head at his mother’s joke and retreating out the door.

 

            "That was fun..." Louis laughed, getting in the car. "You guys are going to write a book...that’s er...Amazing." Harry breathed, laughing.

 

            Zayn shrugged, pulling the door closed and letting Niall rest his head against Zayn’s lap. "Hey charming," Zayn smiled, leaning down to kiss him before sitting back up straight. "I'm glad you covered your bite marks...I don’t know what everyone would have thought if you two went in there looking like test dummies for K9's."

 

            Zayn snickered. Under all the cover-up were large, purple teeth marks. "You guys really need a new kink, you look like chew toys."

 

            Niall giggled because he understood that reference, and nuzzled into Zayn’s lap which for Zayn, was a little close to his most intimate spot.

 

            Of course, they hadn’t had sex the night before, only cuddled because lord knows Niall was sore. "Baby, easy." Zayn laughed, moving his head away. Luckily, Harry and Louis didn’t catch it so Zayn was in the clear. At least they wouldn’t know just how affected Zayn was by Niall’s slightest touch.

 

            Niall giggled quietly, looking to the front seat, making sure the others were watching the road. "Don-" But Niall disobeyed, kissing the spot right above Zayn’s crotch. "Stop, Ni..." He groaned quietly, even though he moved his hips forward, only giving Niall more access.

 

            Niall smirked at him, _fucking smirked_ and Zayn couldn’t take that, so he grabbed Niall’s hips, pulling him onto his lap were there lips pressed together. "Mm," Zayn humped, Niall’s hands wrapping in his hair. "Eh, Eh!" Harry screamed, making the two brake apart. "Easy kido's, you’re like rabbits! Take a break! Were lucky Niall could even walk today."

 

            Zayn groaned, setting Niall on the seat beside him. "Next time Charming, I promise."

 

            Niall growled, crossing his arms and putting his feet up to kick Harry’s chair. No one interrupted him and Zayn and got away with it. "I mad at you." Niall said shortly, continuing to kick Harry’s seat. "Niall, stop that, I promise when we get home we can do whatever you want baby." Zayn pleaded, squeezing his thigh gently.

 

            But Niall scuffed, looking out the window. "Oh no, angry sex when they get home. We'll have to clear the house out again." Louis teased.

 

            Zayn hated the teasing. He blushed so hard whenever anyone talked about his and Niall’s sex life, because that’s just what it was, _His and Niall_ and it wasn’t to be shared with everyone. Deep down, Niall was still is innocent little brother and Zayn wanted to keep it that way.

 

            "For the record, me and Niall aren’t going to have angry sex so stop putting things in his head!"

 

            Louis and Harry shut up after that till they arrived at the house, giggling and snickering as the two boys rushed up the stairs and straight to their room where they ran a bath and all Harry and Louis could hear was the splashing of water and sharp screams.

 

            Once the two had finished all was quiet in the house and everyone resumed to their lives instead of stuffing their ears with headphones. Luckily, the younger girls were out at their friends house.

 

            "There animals, I swear." Louis grunted, tossing the rest of his dinner in the trash. Niall and Zayn would probably snack on something later but for now, no one even wanted to go near that room. "There teenagers that have had sexual tension for years, what do you expect from them?" Felicite snickered, helping her younger sister put away the dishes.

 

            "How did the interview go today?" Jay asked the boys who put their plates in the sink. "Good, Niall and Zayn actually kept their hands off each other. We got a lot done and Jessica, there personal assistant I guess is coming over Wednesday to help with the writing process, but Niall just wants to draw."

 

            Jay smiled, nodding. It was no surprise Niall wanted to draw. It was what he always did. After the fight...and makeup sex...Jay and Zayn found painting after painting under the bed in the room. Seems Niall spent most of the day watching Disney movies and coloring.

 

~*~

 

            Upstairs Zayn and Niall settled in the warm water, sighing with content. "Gets better every time," Zayn snickered, tracing over Niall’s new bite wounds, kissing them gently. His new favorite being the one right on Niall’s chin which would surly need to be covered.

 

            "Zaynie?" Niall asked, turning his body slightly. He was sat between Zayn’s legs, their hands tangled together with Niall’s head rested on Zayn’s shoulder so his breath painted Zayn’s cheek. "Can we get married?"

 

            The question hit Zayn like a ton of bricks and he bit back a laugh. "Are you asking _me_ to marry _you_ , Charming?" He teased, cupping the boys cheeks. "I think..." Niall made a silly face like he was thinking.

 

            _Was_ Niall asking Zayn to marry him? Was this even the proper way? "How about this," Zayn started, rubbing circles on Niall’s skin, making a ring around his nipple. "When we get older, I'll ask _you_ to marry _me_. But you have to promise you'll say yes."

 

            Niall shook his head laughing. "I'll say yes." He insured, turning around and straddling Zayn’s large lap were he nuzzled his face into Zayn’s neck.

 

            "Zaynie?" Niall asked again, his voice muffled in Zayn’s skin making a vibration, tickling Zayn. "Yeah, Charming?" He ran his fingers up Niall’s spine, feeling the bumps and dipping his finger between Niall’s bum cheeks, trailing off to cup them, squeezing Niall’s perfect ass.

 

            "Are we old enough yet?" He pouted, lifting off Zayn.

 

            The darker chuckled, shaking his head. "No Ni, you'll have to wait a little longer...Sorry baby."

 

            With that, Zayn lifted Niall up and rested him on his feet. "I need to wash this dirty water off you baby, I'm really sorry." He sighed, draining the bath water and turning on the shower head.

 

            Niall screamed and ducked but Zayn wrapped his arms around Niall’s waist, hoisting him up. "Shh, Shh." He cooed, kissing Niall’s neck. "It’s okay, you'll be okay." He reassured, dipping Niall’s head under the water.

 

            The younger gasped, shaking lightly until Zayn finished washing him, helping him out of the shower and wrapping his freshly washed Disney towel around him. "That wasn’t so bad, now was it?"

 

            Niall shook his head, kicking the towel off and jumping under the blankets, completely naked and soaking wet. "I haven’t even put lotion on you yet mister; don’t think you’re getting off that easy." Zayn snickered.

 

            The Pakistani boy then pulled the blanket off Niall, pouncing on him in a giggling fit. He then proceeded to dry Niall off and lather him in oatmeal and shea butter lotion for his baby soft skin, cooling him off and making him feel brand new.

 

            That night he let Niall apply lotion to his dark skin, and to say he loved it was a understatement.. Niall’s hands were so precious and soft and it made Zayn tingle inside. It was amazing the way he touched Zayn’s body, and it took everything in Zayn not to go round two right then and there.

 

            But he didn’t. Instead, he tucked Niall into his side and watched as the happy, care free blonde drifted to sleep.


	28. Chapter 28 - Today Was A Fairytale, You Were The Prince

 

_**2 Years Later** _

 

            Zayn awoke to the feeling of lips against his neck. A small smile crept onto his face and he opened his eyes slowly, tangling his hands in the blonde locks he had learned to love so much. Niall continued to bite and nip at his neck, eliciting small moans from his older brother.

 

            “Morning, charming,” Zayn said, his voice thick and low from sleep.

 

            “Hi, Zaynie,” Niall giggled, pushing his head into Zayn’s neck.

 

            “Ready for the day?” Zayn asked, sitting up and stretching his arms over his head. Niall nodded and smiled, hopping up from the bed, and then grabbing onto the table when his legs wobbled. “Are you still sore from last night?” Niall nodded, grabbing his bum a bit, but, the smile never left his face.

 

            They headed into the bathroom where Zayn shaved while Niall brushed his teeth, their hips bumping as they swayed back and forth. Both boys looked at themselves in the mirror with a sparkle in their eye, last night had been particularly rough and they were covered in scratches and bite marks.

 

            “Are you sure you are ready to move out, charming? Today is a big day,” Zayn said as they dressed. They had been talking about moving out of the Tomlinson’s residence for awhile now. Niall was now 18, and had the ability to decide for himself. Zayn was 19, almost 20, and it gave him a sense of pride knowing that he would be moving into his own place, with his boyfriend, living their own happily ever after.

 

            “Yes,” Niall smiled, “That way you don’t have to tell me no when I want sex,”

 

            Zayn choked and then laughed, still finding it strange that Niall was so dirty. “I only say no because of Phoebe and Daisy, you are very loud and I didn’t want them to hear you, charming,”

 

            “I don’t care,” Niall pouted, crossing his arms.

 

            Zayn chuckled and shook his head, finishing helping Niall get dressed, and then leading him downstairs where their suitcases were all packed up. The entire family was waiting—plus Anne and Harry—their faces slightly sad, and Zayn wanted to remind them that they were literally moving only a few blocks away, to a castle that was perfect for him and Niall.

 

            “Why are you leaving?” Daisy asked, stepping forward and grabbing Zayn’s leg.

 

            “We are only going a few blocks away, okay? And we are going there so that Niall and I can have more alone time,” Zayn explained.

 

            “Fine,” She pouted, returning to his sister’s side.

 

            “Here,” Anne said stepping forward and handing Zayn a copy of their book, “I heard that you didn’t have your own copy, so I figured I would give you one as a new house gift,”

 

            Zayn smiled and thanked Anne, handing it to Niall who flipped through it happily. The book was titled, “ _Be My Prince Charming_ ”, and features many real life characters. The drawings were beautiful, childlike from Niall and mature from Zayn, the perfect mix.

 

            “Alright,” Jay said, stepping forward, “This is it. Everything is moved in other than these suitcases, and remember, call if you need anything,” She pulled Zayn and Niall in for a hug, kissing both of their heads. “It won’t be the same here without you. You have both changed my life,”

 

            Next was Louis and Harry, who reassured Niall that they would still see him often and watch Disney movies together.

 

            And finally, Niall and Zayn walked out of the house, holding hands and holding tight.

 

 

 

~

 

 

 

            Zayn was nervous, his palms sweating and his body shaking. If he hadn’t been nervous when they were going to have sex for the first time, he sure as hell was now. Niall was currently upstairs watching a movie in the new house, just like Zayn had told him to. Meanwhile, Zayn was busy setting a very special dinner up for the two of them, rose petals, a candlelit dinner, everything, just like the night Zayn had taken Niall for the first time.

 

            The tan boy bit his lip, shaking, and he dusted his suit off with the backs of his hands.

 

            “Zayn?” Niall squeaked from the staircase as he walked into the kitchen.

 

            “Charming,” Zayn smiled.

 

            “What is this?” Niall giggled, loving how good Zayn looked in his suit.

 

            “It’s a special date,” Zayn said, pulling out the chair for Niall, “For just me and you, okay?”

 

            Niall nodded, “But shouldn’t I get cool clothes like you?”

 

            Zayn chuckled, “If you want, but you’ll have to go upstairs and get dressed.”

 

            Niall seemed to change his mind, “No, I don’t want to,”

 

            The blonde sat in his seat and Zayn pushed him in, sitting across from him and beginning to eat when they were both seated. Niall was chattering on about the Disney movie he had just watched—even though he had already seen it twenty times—but Zayn couldn’t focus. He felt like he was going to throw up.

 

            “Zaynie, are you okay?” Niall asked.

 

            Zayn nodded numbly, “Hey Niall, do you remember a few years ago when you asked if we were going to get married?” Niall nodded. Zayn took a deep breath and stood from his seat, getting down on one knee beside Niall’s chair and pulling out a small black box. Niall wasn’t sure what was happening, but he liked it. It reminded him of when Prince Charming put the glass slipper on Cinderella’s foot.

 

            “Niall Horan, I have loved you since the very first time I laid eyes on you. I have watched over you through the terrible times, and I have tried my best to keep you safe. And Niall, that is what I want to do for the rest of my life. So please, Niall, will you marry me?”

 

            Niall giggled happily, pushing away his chair and tackling Zayn to the floor, suit and all. “Yes,” Niall said, kissing Zayn’s lips lightly, “But what’s in the box? Is it a shoe?”

 

            “No,” Zayn chuckled, opening the box and showing Niall the silver band engraved with the letters _Prince Charming_. Niall smiled and watched as Zayn took it from the box and slid it onto his left hand, where his fourth finger met his knuckle.

 

            “It’s pretty,” Niall smiled, “But what is it for?”

 

            “It shows how much I love you,” Zayn explained, “And I have one to match, see?”

 

            He showed Niall his own engagement ring, silver, like Niall’s only his read, _Happily Ever After._

 

 

            “So, we get married now?” Niall asked, kissing Zayn again.

 

            Zayn chuckled, “Yeah, baby, we’ll get married whenever you want,”  
            And then Niall became a biting mess again, sending Zayn into moans and mewls on the ground, his pants becoming too tight.

 

            “We have the house all to ourselves,” Niall giggled.

 

            Zayn picked his fiancé up and carried him to their new bedroom, their finger’s entwined, lining up their rings perfectly.

 

           

 

 

_Happily Ever After, Charming._


	29. Chapter 29 - This Night Is Sparkling, Dont You Let It Go

          Over the next two days, Niall and Zayn stayed in the house, walking around in their birthday suits and doing nothing but tangling there bodies together in messes upon the couch, bed, and even on the kitchen counter were Zayn now took Niall, bent over with his face pressed to the marble counter top.

 

          "Ah, fuck Ni!" Zayn screamed, his nails digging into the pale flesh of his loves hips. "Zaynie, oh god," Niall spilled himself all over the redwood cupboard doors, letting it leak down, dripping on the floor as Zayn did the same thing, shooting himself into Niall’s heat.

 

          "Ahh..." He sighed, like someone who finally got to wee after holding it in for so long.

 

          Niall had new bite marks covering his shoulder blades and back, his breath becoming even once again as he came down from his high.

 

          Zayn turned the younger around so there chest pressed together, Niall smiling contently, his recently accomplished abs pressing against Zayn’s crotch. Niall was always shorter than his lover, but they didn’t mind, Niall liked when Zayn bent down to kiss him.

 

          "You’re getting so big, Charming." Zayn sighed, brushing the blond hair out of Niall’s face which was messy and damp from there morning bath. "We need to head over to mums, she still doesn’t know about...this." Zayn held up there intertwined hands, kissing Niall’s finger tips.

 

          "Okay." Niall sighed, dragging Zayn by his hand up the stairs were he applied cover up to Niall’s skin and cleaned off the excess cum leaking out of him, as not to make a wet spot on his jeans.

 

          Once they were done covering there bite marks, they got dressed, Zayn doing Niall’s hair while he sat on the counter, giggling and swinging his legs. "Cutie." Zayn smiled, taking his Fiancé’s hand and leading him from the house and too the car. "Ready to see the family again baby?"

 

          Niall nodded, holding onto Zayn’s hand as the darker drove, making a few turns and arriving at the large white house they had so many wonderful memories in. "Were home!" Zayn called as the door swung open, A pair of arms clinging to his body. "There’s my little princesses." Zayn smiled, hugging the girls who had grown so much.

 

          "Zaynie, we miss you. Are you and Niall going to stay this time?" Phoebe pouted, holding onto Zayn’s hand, tugging on it. "No, sadly princess. We just stopped by to say Hi, is mu-" "Oh my goodness!" Daisy screeched, pointing to the band on Niall’s hand. "That’s a...MUMMY!" She hollered, running to her mum who stood in the kitchen doing the dishes. "Mummy Niall has an engagement ring!"

 

          Jay smiled, walking into the living room were the rest of the family had gathered, pulling Niall and Zayn onto the couch. "What’s this I hear about an engagement ring?" She smirked at Niall, taking his hand and glancing at it. "That’s a mighty fine ring Niall, who gave it to you?"

 

          Niall giggled and pointed at Zayn who showed off his ring to Louis. "When the big day going to be you little love birds?"

 

          Zayn shrugged his shoulders, glancing at the ring then back at his brother. Louis sadly still hadn’t officially moved out. Harry was in the process of getting his own place and surly Louis would move in with him, but when that would be was anyone’s guess.

 

          "Whenever Niall wants to I guess. I was kind of hoping...Could we have the wedding here?" Jay nodded eagerly, hugging Zayn from behind and kissing his cheek. "My little boys are finally getting married!" She squealed.

 

          She then rushed to her room where she returned with a large blue book, handing it to Zayn. "It has all your weddings already planned out."

 

          Zayn opened the book, seeing page numbers labeled

_"Harry & Louis: 1-22"_

 

_"Felicity: 22-44"_

_"Lottie: 44-56"_

 

          And finally,

_"Niall & Zayn: 56-83"_

 

          "That’s a lot of pages for mine and Niall’s wedding, don’t you think?" Jay shrugged, watching as Zayn flipped to the middle of the book. "It has everything from the guest list, to the menus and even the girls dresses."

 

          Zayn smiled, running his hand over a picture of him and Niall Jay had plastered to the page. The two were on the swing on the back porch, Niall on Zayn’s lap with their lips pressed tightly together.

 

          "When did you take this?" He asked. Jay snickered, shaking her head. She really didn’t want to tell Zayn she was spying on her favorite little couple.

 

          "Anyways, back to the wedding, I was already planning on having it here and look at these table clothes! ARTN THEY BEAUTIFUL!" And Jay stayed like that for hours, going over Wedding plans with the two boys, helping them pick out center peace’s and a theme.

 

          Niall and Zayn agreed on a Disney wedding, complete with a Horse and Carriage, and Crowns for Niall and Zayn’s heads, which they would pick out later when Louis took them Suit shopping.

 

          They planed the wedding for a month from that day, being the 5th of May.

 

          Niall was jumping all around, his little body over whelmed with excitement which Louis and Zayn tried to calm, trying to keep Niall from having a seizure which they had avoided for almost a year. "Ni, calm down." Zayn laughed, dragging the blond onto his lap. "Your such a weirdo." He chuckled.

 

          Niall finally settled, resting his head on Zayn’s shoulder while Jay did more talking a prancing.

 

          They settled that the boys would go tux's shopping tomorrow, and Jay would take all the girls to get there dresses which she had pre ordered...of course.

 

          The twins were going to be flower girls while the others were bridesmaids, including Harry’s sister and some of the Tomlinsons cousins that Niall seemed to get along with rather well. Zayn and Niall were treated as part f the family.

 

          No one even mentioned that they were adopted because no matter what, Niall and Zayn _were_ Louis brothers, and they _were_ Jay’s sons. And that’s how it would always be.

 

~*~

 

          The next day Zayn woke to Niall perched on his body, sadly still stuck together at their sex, how they got like that Zayn had no clue, but he managed to pull himself out of Niall and set him on their bed. "My bum tingles." Niall giggled groggily, rubbing his eyes.

 

          No matter how many times they did it, Niall never lost his sex drive. "C'mon charming, bath time. We Have to go shopping today, remember? We have a lot to do in a month."

 

          Niall giggled and jumped up from the bed, rushing to the bathroom were they bathed, Niall playing with the bubbles while Zayn washed himself, then turning his attention to Niall were he scrubbed his hair and rinsed him off, getting him ready for his day.

 

          "Were are we going first?" Niall giggled, bouncing around in the car. "Were meeting Harry and Louis for breakfast, then going shopping for our Tuxedoes."

 

          Niall nodded, although he didn’t quite understand what a Tuxedo was.

 

          He only latched hands with his Fiancé as they got out of the car, making their way into the Cafe were Harry and Louis waited. "Let me see it!" Harry insisted, staring at Niall’s silver band. "Oh my goodness, bets beautiful! When do I get mine Lou?"

 

          The four continued to have some breakfast before heading out of the Cafe and down the sidewalk to the store were Niall and Zayn would find there perfect Tux’s, and there Perfect ties, (Niall’s being a Bow tie) And there perfect Crowns, Niall letting a tear slip when he looked at Zayn, wrapping his arms tightly around his Fiancé, smiling.

 

          Niall could already see himself standing at the altar, his hands in Zayn’s as they said 'I do.'


	30. Chapter 30 - You Cant Fly Unless You Let Yourself Fall

__

Niall stood in his tux alone, his black dress shoes pressed together on the carpet of the art room. He stared at the pictures on the walls, smiling at the one of himself that Zayn drew with his special charcoal pencils. Then there was a knock on the door, and Louis walked in wearing a smile and a suit and tie.

 

            “Why can’t I see Zayn?” Niall asked as soon as Louis was inside. Louis chuckled at the cute and pouting blonde hair boy.

 

            “On your wedding day, you aren’t supposed to see each other until the ceremony,” Louis explained, walking up to Niall and pushing his now hair to the side, and making sure that it was styles perfectly. “And then, when you finally see each other, you get all happy because of how handsome you both look,”

 

            “Oh,” Niall said in understanding, “So I get to see him soon?”

 

            “Of course, hun,” Louis said, fixing Niall’s bowtie, “Now, Liam will be in to check on you in a few minutes. I’m going to make sure Harry is ready. I tell you Niall, that boy takes longer getting ready in the morning than a girl,”

 

            Niall giggled and nodded gleefully as Louis turned and left the room.

 

 

 

~

 

 

 

            “I’m freaking out, Liam!” Zayn said miserably, straightening out his tightly fitted suit.

 

            “Take deep breaths,” Liam soothed, “Niall loves you. Everything is going to be perfect,”

 

            “What if he doesn’t understand what this actually means? What if he doesn’t understand that this means we’ll be together forever? What if he doesn’t actually want this, but he thinks he does because he’s so naïve?” Zayn panicked, biting his lip.

 

            “Zayn, don’t think like that,” Liam scolded, “Niall loves you more than anything in the whole world. I’m sure of that. Every time we talk you are the topic, okay? There is no one else he would rather be with,”

 

            Zayn nodded and ran his hands through his dark hair, his body shaking and starting to sweat. Suddenly Louis barged into the room and gave Zayn a chastising look.

 

            “No sweating in the suit, Mister!” Louis said, taking a towel to Zayn’s forehead, “And calm down a bit, God, you are going to get up to the alter and pass out if you keep this up. And trust me, you don’t want to faint until you see Niall. He looks fucking hot,”

 

            “Watch it,” Zayn growled, “That my fiancé,”

 

            “What? I’m just being honest. You are going to freak when you see him in that freaking tux and bowtie, just…damn,” Louis finished in a daze, shaking his head.

 

            “Hey!” Harry barged in, “Were you talking about me, Lou?”

 

            Louis chuckled at Harry who was now standing next to him, dressed up with a red bowtie.

 

            “Yes, of course I was talking about you,” Louis chuckled, kissing Harry on the cheek, “Alright, show time in five minutes. Hope you are ready, Zayn,”

 

            “Yeah, me too,” Zayn took a final deep breath before walking out of the door to finally become one with the man he loves.

 

 

 

~

 

 

 

            The music played softly in the background, all of the family and friends sitting in white wooden chairs. Jay and Anne sat front row with Harry and Mrs. Payne, all of them eagerly waiting for the ceremony to actually begin. That’s when Zayn appeared at the altar, his body still shaking as he tried to calm down. Jay flashed him a reassuring smile.

 

            The music played louder and every looked down the aisle that was set up in the grass. Phoebe and Daisy giggled, walking into the aisle and taking turns throwing red rose petals all over the grass. Zayn smiled at them fondly, trying to distract himself from all the emotions he was feeling.

 

            Next came Louis—Zayn’s best man—walking Felicite down the aisle.

 

            And finally, Niall, who was being escorted by Liam—Niall’s best man. Zayn’s heart practically jumped out of his chest. Niall did look good. Really good. Everything about him. Zayn bit his lip to stop himself from crying because this was all just too perfect.

 

            “Hi Zaynie,” Niall giggled when Liam placed him at his spot by Zayn.

 

            “Shh, charming,” Zayn smiled, rubbing Niall’s arm gently.

 

            The ceremony proceeded just like it was supposed to, they said their vows, Liam helping Niall through his—they had written them together. And Zayn began to cry. Because this was all just so fucking amazing he couldn’t contain himself.

 

            “Why are you crying, Zaynie?” Niall asked, worry on his face. Everyone in the audience smiled as Niall interrupted the ceremony.

 

            “It’s okay, charming,” Zayn said, tears rolling down his cheeks, “They are because I’m happy,”

 

            “You are crying because you are happy?” Niall asked, confused.

 

            Zayn chuckled, “Yes, now hush up, charming, let’s finish this so I can kiss you,”

 

            A small fit of laughter circled around the audience and then came the words Zayn had been waiting for through this whole thing.

 

            “You may now kiss your husband,”

 

            Zayn stepped forward, grabbing Niall and pressing their lips together. Niall responded with enthusiasm, and bit Zayn’s lip, causing him to curse into the younger boy’s mouth. When Zayn pulled away Niall gave him a pouting look, and Zayn leaned in and whispered into Niall’s ear, “Not with everyone watching,”

 

            “Fine,” Niall pouted, sticking out his bottom lip. Zayn smiled and pecked Niall on the lips once more.

 

            “I love you charming,” Zayn said.

 

            “I love you too Zaynie,” Niall giggled, “Is this our happily ever after?”

 

            “Yes,” Zayn began to cry again, “Our happily ever after,”


	31. Chapter 31 - Just Close Your Eyes, The Sun Is Going Down

          Zayn and Niall walked hand and hand past all their friends as family as they threw rice, Niall’s giggling wildly as he clung to his new husband, his crooked teeth showing.

 

          Zayn smiled, loving the way things were. With the family, his life, and most importantly, his baby boy who loved him unconditionally. Who he would now spend the rest of his life with, forever and always, in there happily ever after.

 

          "Let’s go party!" Louis shouted, standing in front of his friends. The had decided not to be classy, and just have fun. Today was the best day of Niall and Zayn’s life and it would be everything they dreamt of, which was a fun time with their friends, no rules to abide by.

 

          "Party!" Niall shouted, pulling Zayn along the pathway. There was a large deck laid out with a top over it in the middle of the Tomlinsons backyard, strands of lights around it. The sun was already setting so the glow from the lights shined on everyone’s faces, party dresses and messy hair spread on the dance floor. Not dancing, just jumping around, celebrating the union of Niall and Zayn.

 

          "C'mon guys, let settle down!" Jay laughed, pulling everyone attention to the front. Jay picked up a glass of champagne, handing one to Niall and Zayn who stood at the front.

 

          Everyone else was handed ether a glass, or a beer, their eyes still locked on the couple.

 

          "A few years ago, I clocked in for my night job at London bridge medical and meet a stuttering, blubbering fool, caring his little brother in his arms," Zayn blushed deeply, hiding his face in Niall’s neck. "Little did I know, those two angels would become my sons, who I cherished and adored, and not in a million years, would I have thought, I would watch them grow up, get married and be standing here before you all, still my little boys."

 

          Niall smiled up at Zayn, pouting his lips for Zayn to kiss him and Zayn couldnt deny that face. "So, without further ado, here’s to a happily ever after, to Niall and Zayn Tomlinson!"

 

          Yes, _Tomlinson_.

 

          Zayn wanted nothing to do with their past life, which meant changing everything, including their last name. They _were_ Tomlinsons, this was there family, and it was where they belonged.

 

          Zayn looked down at their intertwined hands, Niall’s ring pressed between Zayn’s fingers. This was where he was meant to be. This was why he was born, to make the boy who made everyone happy, happy himself. And Niall was, god he was so happy.

 

          Everyone thought otherwise but Niall _did_ understand what this meant. He was bound to Zayn, his other half and nothing was going to come between them.

 

          Everyone raised there glasses, large smiled on their faces. "To the Tomlinsons!"

 

 

~*~

 

 

          And the night carried on like that. Everyone congratulating the new couple, hugging them and having a regular old cocktail hour.

 

          Niall munched on shrimp and varieties of foods, Zayn giggling at his husband who stuffed his cheeks, his goofy smile sparkling.

 

          "Ohh," Everyone gasped, making a gap on the dance floor were they all stood, socializing.

 

          A chief rolled a large table onto the hardwood floor, a blue cake perched on top of the white table cloth. "Oh my..." Niall gasped, tugging on Zayn’s sleeve. "I see baby,"

 

          Niall pulled his husband over to the cake, peoples cameras flashing. "Ready to cut the cake?" Zayn asked, standing behind Niall, his arms wrapped around him, picking up the cake cutter.

 

          They went over this once and Niall remembered what to do. He held the knife with Zayn, pressing it to the cake and cutting, pulling out a piece and setting it on a plate were Niall picked up the plate...doing just what Louis had told him to do, and smashed it in Zayn’s face who gasped, the icing and cake sticking to his face.

 

          Everyone laughed, Niall giggling. "Louis put you up to this didn’t he," Zayn chuckled, whipping some off his face and eating it. "Mmm," he mumbled.

 

          Niall stuck his finger on Zayn’s face, wiping up some of the cake and bringing his finger to his lips.

 

          Zayn laughed, grabbing Niall’s waist and everyone cheered when their lips pressed together, Niall’s face covering in the cake.

 

~*~

 

 

          Later after everyone had settled, Liam and Louis pushed Zayn and Niall onto the dance floor, the lights dimming to an almost blue color, Niall smiling gently while Zayn took his hand, weaving there fingers together, there wedding bands lining up. There crowns were discarded on a table somewhere, Zayn’s being bigger than Niall’s.

 

          They then shared their first dance, Niall’s head rested on Zayn’s broad shoulder as the Dj played a song through the speakers, The Civil Wars, 'Safe and Sound' streaming through Niall’s ears, along with Zayn’s voice that sung oh so quietly, kissing Niall’s neck occasionally.

****

**_"I remember tears streaming down your face, when I said, I'll never let you go"_** He sung, his hot breath painting Niall’s neck, raddling against his skin and making the blonde shiver.

 

 ** _"When all those shadows almost killed your light. I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone. But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight."_** He continued, his hands lowering on Niall’s waist, hanging loosely above his bum.

****

**_"Just close your eyes, The sun is going down. You'll be alright, No one can hurt you now. Come morning light, You and I'll be safe and sound."_** Niall bit his lip to stop from moaning. He was doing just what Harry and Louis told him not to, his pants were tightening up and he could feel the heat gathering at his groin.

 

 ** _"Don't you dare look out your window, darling, Everything's on fire. The war outside our door keeps raging on. Hold on to this lullaby, Even when the music's gone. Gone_**." Zayn pressed even closer to his little lover, clasping his teeth gently into Niall’s pale flesh, the last few lines of the song entering Niall’s ears.

 

 ** _“Just close your eyes, The sun is going down. You'll be alright, No one can hurt you now. Come morning light, You and I'll be safe and sound."_** Zayn whipped.

 

          Niall was about to say something before the song changed, turning into something loud, fast and carrying a wonderful beat that Zayn couldn’t help to sway his hips to, pulling the top layer of the suit off, throwing his tie on a chair with it were he rushed back to Niall, grabbing the boys hand and pulling him to the middle of the dance floor were everyone danced, laughing and drinking.

 

          Louis himself was drunk off his ass and Harry was busy trying to get him to sit down, but no, Louis wanted to get between Niall and Zayn, the alcohol on his breath making Niall giggle.

 

          "You guys are going to b-bang so much tonight." Louis laughed, tripping over his own feet. "C'mon Lou, bed time," Harry tried pulling him away, not before he got another word out, "Use protection,"

 

          Zayn rolled his eyes, wrapping his arm around Niall’s waist and dipping him backwards. "Where were we?" He smirked, pecking Niall’s lips.

 

~*~

 

          They danced like that for a while, Louis coming back from the house, a little sobered up with some bread in his system.

 

          Zayn found himself spinning Niall round and round, giggling and laughing with his new husband, a few people interrupting. Like Jay who danced with Niall for some time. He did rather well, but still getting distracted by his husband who danced with Felicity and the twins, who wore little white dresses and small flower crowns.

 

          Later, Niall and Zayn found themselves separated, Zayn getting another glass of champagne but Niall was no were to be found.

 

_For Zayn that was._

 

          Meanwhile, Harry, Louis and Liam giggled at the blubbering blonde who hid on the back porch, his hard-on aching and oozing in his pants. "S-Should we tell Zayn?" Harry choked, trying to comfort Niall who blushed uncontrollably, hiding his face in his hands.

 

          "Yeah," Liam laughed, running off to the reception.

 

          "Hey it’s okay little buddy, you couldn’t help it." Harry settled down, comforting his friend. "Everyone’s going to laugh," He sobbed, trying to catch his breath. "No they won’t because they won’t see, Zee will take you to fix it."

 

          Niall gasped, shaking his head. "Not the hose!"

 

          Louis laughed, ruffling his hair. "No, like...Fuck it out of ya," Niall crinkled his nose. He wasn’t supposed to talk about sex with anyone, it was a big no no. So he shook his head, crossing his arms.

 

~*~

 

          Liam finally reached Zayn, out of breath and still laughing. "Er, Zayn your assistance is needed. Your husband has a mighty large problem."

 

          Zayn rolled his eyes, following Liam to the back porch were Niall sat, his knees at his chest, still crying. "Baby what’s wrong?" Zayn asked, sitting beside his husband who let his legs drop, his impressive package making a tent in his suite trousers.

 

          "Oh," Zayn blushed. The other three still giggled, harry trying to silence his laughter. "Get out of here guys, go back and dance for a while." Zayn shooed, scooping Niall up bridle style and carrying him into the house. "To our old room, yes?"

 

          Niall nodded, smiling while Zayn carried him up the steps to their old room, the first room they ever really called their own were Zayn lay him down, the music from outside still playing.

 

          "You look beautiful tonight Charming," Zayn whispered, kissing Niall’s hand were his ring rested. "You too," Was all Niall knew to say, reaching his hands up slowly to unbutton Zayn’s shirt, while the darker moved him further onto the bed, joining their lips in a soft, noisy kiss.

 

          "Your my husband now Niall, that means we have to be faithful," Zayn commented, pulling off his shirt, his muscles flexing for Niall. "I know," Niall said, running his hands down Zayn’s abs.

 

          "Say you'll always keep me," He whimpered, pressing his nose against Niall’s, their breath raged. "I'll always keep you," Niall replied, bringing their lips back together as the undressed each other, till they were down to nothing, moving slowly, sensually, Zayn between Niall’s legs which folded at the knee, tucking behind Zayn’s, his hands grabbing Zayn’s bum.

 

          "Oh, feisty." Zayn smirked, his hand reaching for Niall’s stiff length. "Ahh," Niall moaned, bucking his hips into Zayn awaiting Hand.

 

          He couldn’t wait anymore, he needed this, he needed to be joint with his husband, bound together, there liquids merging.

 

          "Nialler baby," Zayn purred, his fingers finding Niall’s hole and pushing inside, dry. The younger winced slightly, hissing, letting Zayn’s fingers stretch him shortly. Not that he needed it, Niall was fucked open on a daily bases but tonight was going to be special, there were married now and Zayn wanted to make sweet passionate love, but Niall had other ideas.

 

          By the time Zayn found himself rocking in and out of the blonde, Niall reached his hands up, grabbing a hold of Zayn nipples and twisting them.

 

          Zayn gasped, his hips bolting forward. He didn’t plan for rough sex, he wanted it to be slow and wonderful, but anyway was wonderful if it was with Niall.

 

          "Charming," Zayn sighed, pulling Niall’s hands away. "Please," He whimpered, pouting at Zayn. "Please Zaynie, I need it." He whispered, wrapping his arms around Zayn’s neck. "I need it," He repeated.

 

          Zayn groaned, putting his hands on Niall’s chest. He finally gave in, Pulling Niall’s ankles over his shoulders for a new position, his hands holding Niall’s hips up as he thrusted in, repositioning repeatedly when Niall’s begun to slip.

 

          "Ahh!" Niall screamed, tangling his hands in Zayn’s dark locks, pulling him down for a short kiss, Niall’s legs still on his shoulders.

 

          Zayn threw one off, holding onto the other leg while he continued to slam into Niall, the blonde arching his body off the bed which slammed harshly against the wall which had permanent indents in it from years of abuse.

 

          "Fuck!" Zayn hollered, biting into Niall’s leg, Niall screaming in pleasure as Zayn drew blood inwhich dripped down Niall’s leg. "Bite me," Niall urged, tugging on Zayn’s hair.

 

          Zayn then dropped Niall’s other leg, leaning down and digging his sharp teeth ingot Niall’s chest which was scared with bite marks, much like Zayn’s.

 

          Niall groaned when Zayn bit onto his nipple, his cock pressing against Niall’s prostate.

 

          The bed squeaked, making a cracking sound before one post broke, Niall gasping, leaning down to bite into Zayn’s shoulder, tarring the flesh. "Fucking slut," Zayn cursed, digging his nails into Niall’s hips, which dug down onto Zayn’s groin, helping with the thrusting process, Zayn’s hips becoming tired, but his sex drive multiplying with every new bite Niall made, each one ripping the skin.

 

          Zayn grabbed the head bored fore support, slamming into his husband like a freight train, Niall’s face contorted with pleasure and pain.

 

          Just then, the other side of the bedframe broke, the end of the bed dropping at least 2 feet, only shoving Niall further onto Zayn’s cock, a sharp, ear piercing scream leaving his mouth. "Ahh! Fuck! fuck!" He called, bouncing best he could, Zayn’s feet finding the floor as he fucked Niall against the broken bed, his teeth biting on his lip, leaving a metallic taste in his mouth.

 

          "Gunna cum!" Niall cried, clenching tightly around Zayn who moved his hips wildly, his whole body coming undone inside his husband, spilling his seed deep in Niall’s abused hole.

 

          Niall gasped, cuming all over his chest, spilling onto his happy trail.

 

          Zayn panted, staring down at Niall whose head feel backwards, his eyes shutting tightly, low breaths leaving his lips. "Niall?" Zayn said quietly, pulling out of his limp husband. "N-Ni?" He whimpered again, setting Niall on the ground.

 

          The boy didn’t move, only calm breaths.

 

          Zayn panicked, grabbing his phone from his pants pocket and calling the only people he trusted...Also the only people who would tease him about this.

 

          "Guys?" He said, pulling on his boxers as the phone picked up. "How’s everything going there champ?" Liam laughed, music laying in the background. "Bring my a damp towel and a glass of water, ASAP." With that he hung up, grabbing the blanket and covering Niall up, his head still limp, his breathing even.

 

          Minutes later the three entered the room, Louis gasping and rushing to Niall’s side. "What did you do!" He shrieked, slapping Niall’s face gently. "C'mon Ni, wake up."

 

          Zayn bit his lip, trying to his nervousness.

 

          Zayn looked around the room, staring at the bed in which had two broken legs. "You fucking broke the bed and your husband!" Harry yelled, handing the towel to Louis who cleaned up Niall’s bite marks.

 

          "It was supposed to be gentle but he kept begging for it rough okay!"

 

~*~

 

          After a little arguing and re-dressing of the blonde, Liam carried him to Louis room where they laid him down in the bed, letting him rest. Zayn literally fucked him senseless, the younger probably unconscious for lord knows how long.

 

          Zayn then pulled on his suit and returned to the diminishing after party, only a few people left, Jay walking around franticly. "Where were you!" she scolded Zayn, pointing her finger at him. "Niall had a...problem...He’s sleeping now, but I just wanted to come down and see how everything was?"

 

          Jay rolled her eyes, smiling. "Well, everyone brought wedding presents, there over there. They wanted to give them to you guys personally, but you kind of weren’t around...MIA at your own wedding." She smiled.

 

          "This is from us," She said shortly, handing Zayn an envelope.

 

          He looked up at her eyes before continuing to open the letter.

 

          Inside were two tickets with Mickey mouse’s face on them, reading 'Disney Adventure'. Zayn gasped, looking up at Jay. "I know you didn’t want a honeymoon, but I just thought...Niall would love it. We reserved a sweet for you guys at Disney Parks, you leave in the morning."

 

          Zayn bit his lip, a tear slipping down his cheek. "Thank you," He smiled, bringing Jay into a hug. "Thank you, Thank you, Thank you. For everything, really, you've been the best mum anyone could ask for. You brought us into your home and treated us as your own. Me and Niall owe you our lives, thank you, so much mum." He whispered, kissing her cheek before pulling away, racing back to the house where he got undressed, tucking into bed next to his husband, warping his arms tightly round him before drifting off to sleep.

 

~*~

 

          The next morning when Niall woke, he was surrounded in red, white and black balloons which Louis and Harry spent all morning blowing up.

 

          Niall groaned, sitting up, pushing come of the balloons out of his face and trying to walk through them ."Z-Zaynie?" He called, pushing through the hundreds of balloons. "You have to find me Charming," Zayn laughed.

 

          When Niall finally found Zayn through the sea of red, white and black, he giggled, falling into Zayn’s arms, his legs too weak to take him any further. "What-" He looked down. He was dressed in Disney Pj's,  Mickey mouse slippers on his feet. "Ready to go?" Zayn asked, holding his arm out. He too was dressed in Disney Pj's, and Niall wondered just were they were going dressed like this.

 

          "Zaynie, were are we going?" He whispered, smiling.

 

          "Off to neverland." Zayn whispered, dragging Niall through the balloons, and into Forever.


	32. Epilogue - And They All lived Happily Ever After.

_6 Years Later_

 

 

 

          Zayn walked into his home, smiling at the smell of cinnamon and apple. He dropped his suitcase down on the floor and walked into the kitchen where he saw a familiar mop of blonde hair. Niall sat; wearing a wide smile, watching Liam put the finishing touches on an apple pie.

 

 

          "Zaynie!" Niall yelped, pouncing on his husband who barely managed to stay on two feet, "I wasn't even gone that long charming," he choked, setting the jumpy blonde on the floor.  Zayn then scanned the house, his hands still rested on Niall's petite hips, before leaning in, whispering against his lovers neck. "Where’s my little man?"

 

 

 

          "Here!" The small boy yelled, running from the other side of the kitchen to Zayn's leg, grabbing on and giggling like mad. "I'm right here, dadda,"

 

 

          Zayn smiled, leaning down and grabbing the small blonde boy in his arms, lifting him up and throwing over his head.

 

 

          "Did daddy take good care of you today?" Zayn asked. The small boy nodded and grabbed onto Niall's neck. "Daddy always takes good care of me," He giggled, kissing Niall's nose

 

 

 

          "He’s a good daddy, yes?" Zayn teased, kissing Niall's needy lips before setting his son on the floor. "What did you guys make? Is uncle LiLi teaching you to cook again?"

 

 

          "Yes!" He smiled, running over to Liam and staring up at him with big brown eyes, "We made pie,"

 

 

          "What kind of pie?" Zayn chuckled, asking, even though he could clearly smell it was apple.

 

 

          "I don't remember..." The small boy said, his face contorting in thought.

 

 

          "Apple," Niall giggled. Zayn kissed Niall again and smiled. "Yes, must be apple,"

 

 

          Charlie’s big blue eyes darted around the room; he offend got distracted, just like his father, shiny objects getting his full attention. "Fire truck," He giggled, running over to the red truck on which he sat on, scooting across the floor. "Ni, why don’t you go play with Charlie, yeah?" The darker kissed along the soft skin of Niall's neck, still covered in bite marks till this day.

 

 

          "Okay," Niall giggled, chasing after his son, that was so similar to himself in his actions. They had adopted their son because of that reason. Their little boy, Charlie, was just like Niall. His personality, his smile, everything. Zayn couldn't help but to love to boy unconditionally.

 

 

          Charlie was only a few months old when Jay introduced them to the little boy, thinking Niall and Zayn needed something in there life, someone to keep them busy. Charlie’s mother left him there after he was born, she was only 16 and to her, had no time for a baby, but for Niall and Zayn, there little boy was perfect, he was everything to them.

 

 

          How someone could give such a child up, Zayn found sickening But Niall didn't know, no, Niall was told the stork brought them there son, and that was all Niall needed to know, he was still just as pure as day one. He didn't need to know the crewel things this world was made of.

 

 

          So Charlie was brought into their life, giving Zayn yet another reason to smile. Niall thought that Charlie was just like him--and really, he was. Only Charlie had a thing for superheroes, not Disney movies. It was all just amazing, and Zayn loved every second of his days that he got to spend with his family.

 

 

          "Thanks for watching them, Liam," Zayn smiled.

 

 

          "It's no problem," Liam replied.

 

 

          Zayn knew that Niall couldn't be left alone with Charlie. It was dangerous. While yes, Niall thought he could do it, Zayn knew that if something happened, one of them could be lost forever. Both of his babies were fragile.

 

 

          So he never let Niall be alone with their son for more than an hour, not that Niall minds, He likes spending time with Liam and his brothers, Harry and Louis offend got to watch them, they even brought their own son, who was taught to play gentle with Charlie.

 

 

     _'Don't jump on your cousin, Richard.'_

_'Watch his head Rickey,'_

 

 

         _'Don't stuff strawberries up your cousin’s nose!’_ They told him, and of course Richard listened, he obeyed his father’s well, but not Niall, he knew he could get away with anything when uncle Ni was around.

 

 

          Richard and Charlie were good together, and Richard even understood that Charlie was special, like Uncle Niall.

 

 

          "You're like Uncle Niall," Richard would say. Charlie would giggle and stare at his small hands. "Aren't you?"

 

 

          "I think so," Charlie would say, before getting distracted by yet another shiny object.

 

 

          But even though they now had Charlie, Zayn still made sure he and Niall had alone time. They would go out on dates, or other times, Charlie would head over to Harry and Louis' house. And Zayn would take the free time and use it to his advantage, spending it curled up in Niall's side, kissing him and leaving bite marks on his pale skin.

 

 

          And Niall learned quickly that any sexual activities were limited to when Charlie was at Harry and Louis, which was more offend then Zayn liked, but Niall being Niall, he needed his alone time of with his husband, even if he complained the whole time about how much he missed his son.

 

 

          "You’re the one that wanted to be alone," Zayn would huff, laughing at Niall's Hypoctitic ways.

 

 

          And when the three of them were all together, Zayn holding Niall in his arms and Charlie curled up into Niall's body, they would watch Disney movies and superhero movies, and Zayn would wonder how life could get any better. This was truly a happy ever after. And even though Zayn wasn't sure if Niall knew, he did. Niall knew that this was his fairytale ending. He understood that Zayn had done everything to make him happy.

 

 

          Because Zayn really had. He'd worked so hard for this house, this life, this family. He wanted this so much with Niall, but he never imagined it would be this great.

 

 

          He had the life every person dreamed of. He was literally living in a fairytale with his Prince Charming, their very own happily ever after.

 

 

          "Zaynie?" Niall said, sneaking up behind his husband.

 

 

          "Yes, charming?" Zayn asked, turning to face his love.

 

 

          "Can we take Charlie to see the new Batman movie?" Niall bit his lip hopefully. All three of them rarely went out together, because Zayn had trouble watching over both of them. But, Zayn nodded happily, willing to put in the extra work, just like he always had.

 

 

          "Of course, babe," Zayn smiled, kissing Niall's temple.

 

 

          Niall giggled, doing a little twirl then running from the kitchen to find his son.

 

 

          Zayn chuckled, prancing to the fridge were he garbed himself something cold to drink, glancing at the calendar on the fridge for a moment, reading over the events for the next week.

 

 

          "Charming we have to go see the family on Saturday, would you like that?" Zayn called, reading over the date that stated the family reunion was coming up. There was one every 5 years and Zayn wouldn't miss it for the life of him.

 

 

          "Okay!" Niall called back, racing into the kitchen where he pulled on a clean shirt, backwards of course. Zayn snickered, garbing his husband’s hand. "Let me fix that," He insisted, pulling Niall's shirt off and putting it on the right way.

 

 

          "Batman! Batman! Batman!" Charlie ran through the house with his batman car, making a shooting noise.

 

 

          "Niall, why don’t you grab him and meet me upstairs? I need to get dressed," Zayn called, walking up the steps. Surly it would take Niall a few minutes to catch their son.

 

 

          Zayn finished getting dressed, and once Niall had caught young Charlie, they headed out to the movies.

 

 

          The one thing Zayn didn't like about going out, was the looks he got from other people. Of course, he was used to it by now, but it was still annoying. People probably pitied him. First of all, he was gay, second, his husband was autistic, and third, his son was autistic as well.

 

 

          But Zayn didn't want pity. He didn't understand why people would pity him. He was happy with his life. He loved his silly little family, even with all the little things that made them different.

 

 

          Like the autistic boy's used teamwork to get Zayn to buy them things, or the way they boy fought over Zayn attention. Or once, on the occasion Charlie had his first seizure, Niall himself had a panic attache in the middle of the grocery store.

 

 

          Zayn had two problems on his hands. One, comforting his son and working him through it, the 2 year old thrashing, and keeping his husband calm who screamed at the top of his lungs, his breathing heavy.

 

 

          But luckily for Zayn, one of the people gathered round kept Niall calm while Zayn secured his son, who luckily hadn’t had another seizure sense then, being 3 in a half now, and rather advanced for his condition and age.

 

 

          So really, Zayn couldn't ask for anything more or anything less.

 

 

          "Popcorn!" Charlie giggled as soon as they walked into the theater. Zayn smiled and nodded.

 

 

          "We'll get popcorn, I promise," Zayn said, holding onto his two favorite hands tighter. Niall held his left hand and Charlie held his right.

 

 

          "Oh! And candy!" Niall suggested.

 

 

          "Sure," Zayn laughed again, hopping in line for concessions. The family in the line next to him gave him a look and a frown. Zayn's anger boiled but he managed to send them a simple smile. And then, the lady in front of them turned around.

 

 

          "He's adorable," She said, looking at Charlie, "How old?"

 

 

          "Three," Zayn said, looking down at his son.

 

 

          "You're a saint," She said, tears coming to her eyes, "My husband is also autistic,"

 

 

          "Really?" Zayn smiled, "That's amazing,"

 

 

          "Yes," She chuckled. And then an older man came walking over to her, grabbing her hand, his eyes scanning around and picking out shiny objects, just like Charlie and Niall would.

 

 

          Tears came to Zayn's eyes.

 

 

          "Zayn, happy or sad tears?" Niall asked, reaching up to wipe the salty tears from Zayn's cheeks.

 

 

          "Happy," Zayn said, "Definitely Happy,"

 

 

          Once they got to the front of the line, Zayn got there tickets, Charlie getting in free as any other toddler would.

 

 

          Zayn picked his son up; letting him lean against the glass and pick out a candy he wanted, getting nerds of course. The colors always caught his eyes and he pointed it out first.

 

 

          "Your turn Charming," Niall's faced pressed to the glass while he pointed out a few candies he wanted, Zayn's smiled never fading. He loved seeing Niall happy, so, so much.

 

 

          Zayn then looked up at the cashier who was holding back a smirk, the teenage boys face red. Zayn's heart dropped but he didn't disturb Niall, who was so lost in telling the boy what he wanted.

 

 

          "Will that be all for you gentlemen? Or would you like a few helmets," He broke down laughing. That was when Zayn lost it, garbing hold of Niall's hand. "No, that will be all and I'd like to talk with your boss," He sneered, repositioning Charlie on his hip.

 

 

          The kid sighed, handing them there things before he called his boss from the back, a middle aged woman who looked rather sensible.

 

 

          "Yes, what might be the problem?" She smiled, clasping her hands together, while Zayn lead her away from the crowd of people. "Your cashier, Michael I believe his name was, I don’t appreciate him making fun of my husband and certainly not my son."

 

 

          The woman was a bit token back before she looked at Niall, then at Charlie. "Oh my, I'm so very sorry," She gasped.

 

 

          She then lead Zayn and Niall back to the counter were Charlie got to pick out another candy and a slurpy. He would have the worst suger rush, but Zayn had no problem with it. He even got his money back for Niall's treats.

 

 

          "Movie time?" Niall asked, tugging on Zayn's shirt. "Yes, Movie time,"

 

 

 

 

 

~*~

 

 

 

 

 

          Later that night when they returned home, Niall insisted that he read Charlie's bed time story. Zayn nodded and followed his two favorite people into his son's room, watching as Charlie and Niall searched through the book basket, picking out, of course, the book that Zayn and Niall had written all those years ago with the help of Harry's mum.

 

 

          "This one again?" Zayn asked.

 

 

          Niall smiled and nodded, opening it up to show Charlie the pictures.

 

 

          "Me and your daddy made the pictures," Niall said. He liked to show his son the pretty pictures they made.

 

 

          Charlie nodded. He knew that. Niall told him every time they read the book.

 

 

          Not that he didn't like hearing his father talk about the book, because he did. But he still knew everything Niall had to say about it. So he just cuddled into his father’s side as he read, struggling every now and then till Zayn helped him, knowing every word by heart as he cleans up Charlie’s messy room, plugging in the Scooby-doo night light.

 

 

          "The end," Niall finally said, closing the book quietly, glancing down at the little boy in his arms, fast asleep. "Let me take him, you go get ready for our bath," Zayn insisted, kissing Niall's mouth before scooping there child up and tucking him into bed while Niall rushed to the bathroom were he ran that water.

 

 

          Once Charlie was asleep, Zayn headed into the bathroom, where Niall was already undressing, steam rising off of the water. He stripped off his clothes, smirking when he caught Niall staring wide eyed.

 

 

          "Still not used to this, charming?" Zayn asked, gesturing down to his body with a smile.

 

 

          Niall giggled and leaned forward, biting Zayn's exposed shoulder, hard. Zayn yelped and then wrapped his arms around Niall helping him into the tub.

 

 

          Surly, Zayn wanted to go all the way but he settled for kissing and biting Niall, His hands caressing Niall's soft, scared skin, which melted under his hot finger tips like butter.

 

 

          Niall's voice hummed quietly, leaned against Zayn, his back pressed to the darker's chest while Zayn played with Niall's wet hair, sucking on the translucent skin of his neck. "The family reunions Saturday charming, do you want to go see the family?"

 

 

          It was now Thursday and Zayn had Saturday off. He had an Art class at a local university on weekdays and offend spent time in Anne's office, going over new books, or thing she wanted Niall and Zayn to paint for books already written, which was something they did offend. It paid for the house after all.

 

 

          "Is everyone going to be there?" Niall giggled, tangling his hands with Zayn's.

 

 

          "Yes, baby, everyone will be there," Zayn smiled, kissing the back of Niall's neck.

 

 

          "So, I get to see Harry and Louis and Richard and Mum and Anne and-"

 

 

          "Yes," Zayn laughed, cutting Niall's list off, "You'll get to see everyone,"

 

 

          "Hooray!" Niall cheered, letting out a giggle.

 

 

          Zayn smiled, trying to keep Niall still as he garbed the soap, pouring some into his hands and scrubbing Niall's head, trailing along his shoulders were he washed him softly.

 

 

          Niall let out a shaky whimper, leaning closer to Zayn. He loved being washed, and well, touched by his husband who never let their baths go too far.

 

 

          And before Niall knew it, he was being dried off in one of his many, many Disney towel and carried off to bed were Zayn gave him his boxers and climbed in beside him, kissing him until he fell asleep, his head usually on Zayn's chest or nuzzled into his neck were it stayed till there bubbling son jumped into bed the next morning, unless of course he work up to late and Dadda was already at work, then he would go down stairs to play with Richard, or help uncle LiLi make breakfast.

 

 

          And so they fell asleep in each other's arms. Niall being comfortable, but then again, when was he ever uncomfortable around Zayn?

 

 

~*~

 

 

 

          Before they knew it, the reunion was upon them, and Zayn was loading his son into his car seat and buckling Niall into the car, driving them back to see their family, to see the people who had helped them through the hardest times.

 

 

          The moment they pulled into the drive, filled with other cars and there distant family, Niall jumped out of the car, bolting for the front door, leaving Zayn to get Charlie out of his car seat.

 

 

          "Hey there little man," He laughed, unbuckling his sons car seat and scooping him up, his usually messy hair tamed. "Dadda, were did Daddy go? Who's all these people?" He wondered, resting his head against Zayn's shoulder as he entered the house, filled with his family and friends, all chatting, but mostly the women.

 

 

          "There our family, Charlie bug, why don’t we go find Nama?" Charlie of course couldn't say Grandma, but Nama was the closest thing.

 

 

          And as soon as they spotted her, he jumped from his dads arms, racing to her with his little arms out. "Nama! Nama! Nama!" He cheered, hugging around her neck. "How’s my favorite superhero?" She laughed, holding him on her hip.

 

 

          While Jay played with her grandson, Zayn searched for Niall, who seemed to have disappeared. Zayn searched all around, but was cut short of his hunt when two sets of giggles erupted from behind him, arms warping around him. "Zayn!" The twins cheered, almost as tall as Zayn himself. "Therese my girls," He laughed, warping them in his arms.

 

 

          "How have my favorite princesses been, huh?" The 15 year old snickered, tugging Zayn's arm till they stood in front of the glass door. "Look, that's Travis, he’s the new neighbor's boy, Mum invited him over and he is SO cute." Phoebe groaned, pressing her face to the glass.

 

 

          Both twins stayed like that, eying the boy like he was something to eat before Zayn worked up the courage to sneak away, opening a door and hiding inside it.

 

 

          But he knew this room, all too much. The art room.

 

 

          "Zaynie?" Niall's voice came from behind him. "Charming, what are you doing in here?"

 

 

          "It's our pictures," Niall giggled, staring at the few drawings they had left behind that were hanging on the walls. Zayn walked into the room, his shoes stepping on the painfully familiar carpet.

 

 

          "Yes, it is," Zayn smiled, wrapping his arms around Niall and staring up at the walls.

 

 

          "Maybe we can draw like old times?" Niall asked, kissing Zayn's neck and hopping away, grabbing paint and paper. Zayn sighed and smiled, walking over to his husband with a curt nod.

 

 

          "What do you want to draw?" Zayn asked.

 

 

          "Us," Niall said simply, "Like a fairytale,"

 

 

          Memories of them painting together flashed through Zayn's mind. The days they would lay out on Niall's bed, there hands weaved together as the painted pictures of Disney scenes, hiding away from there schooling, and father.

 

 

          "Zaynie?" Niall giggled, readying his brush to paint till Zayn warped his arms around Niall, his hand rested on the end of Niall's brush as the made there first stroke, starting with two figures who stood together, there bodies intertwined.

 

 

          The had no clothes, but only showed there top half.  There hair scruffy and messy, tugged and pulled on effortlessly. The blonde's head tilted to the side while the darker skinned man kissed his neck gently, a small smile played on his lips. There faces went exactly recognizable, due to the dark shadows around them but Zayn knew just what it was.

 

 

          It was himself, giving himself to Niall, holding him in his comforting arms because that was Niall's favorite place to be. Rested in his lovers grasp, there hands linked, soft kisses roaming one another bodies. Niall would never truly understand it but he understood one thing.

 

 

          Zayn did all those things because he loved him; because he wanted to give Niall everything, and all Niall ever wanted was unconditional love.

 

 

          "Perfect," Zayn breathed out, kissing the back of Niall's neck again, and again, because hell, he just couldn't get enough of him. No matter how long they are together. Zayn still craves and aches for Niall's skin touch.

 

 

          "Hey! Lovebirds! This is a family reunion. Keep the sex to a minimum!" Louis yelled into the art room. Zayn chuckled, released his grasp on Niall and turning to hug his brother. Louis smiled and returned the hug, patting Zayn's back. "How have you all been? How's Charlie?"

 

 

          "Great," Zayn breathed. "And Richard?"

 

 

          "Amazing," Louis chuckled, "Harry is being driven insane though. The little tike picked up on my sass quicker than I thouhght he would. Now Harry has to deal with both of us, and damn, I don't think he can do it."

 

 

          Zayn chuckled and grabbed Niall's hand, "Let's go out and see Harry and Richard, okay Ni?"

 

 

          Niall nodded, tangling his fingers with his husbands all to familiar hands, who lead him from the room and into the kitchen which itself was empty.

 

 

          They then chuffed out the back door, Jays and her sister, Beth, siting on the porch along with Anne and some distant Aunts.

 

 

          "Mum, do you know were Charlie is?" Zayn asked wordily. Last time he'd checked, charlie was with his grandmother, but Jay pointed to the large tent cover were people got some food, munching and socializing just like at Zayn and Niall's wedding.

 

 

          Charlie sat on the edge of the wood deck, Richard beside him while they ate Ice cream, giggling.

 

 

          Zayn couldn't help but smile, He little boy looked so happy, so... _normal._

 

 

          "Want to go get some ice cream? Spend some time with the girls?" Niall nodded as they skipped across the lawn, everyone playing and rolling around in the grass. The air smelled of BBQ, Mark standing over a grill.

 

 

          Niall loved family reunions, everyone was so happy, so cheery. Life couldn't get any better, not in a million years because this...this was the life, this was everything he ever wanted as he sat down next to his son whit smiled a toothy grin, chocolate ice cream covering his cheeks.

 

          Harry and Louis stood behind them, drinking a beer while Richard licked his ice cream, one of his arms around his cousin who smiled at him. Richard was like a big brother who protected him. Not that Charlie needed Protecting.

 

          He had his whole family to keep him safe, just like Niall had.

 

          Like the day he first came home, Meeting all the unfamiliar people, who he now called his family.

 

**_~FlashBack~_ **

_The door swung open, two boys making their way across the front lawn, one with big blue eyes, gazing around at the large house. "Zaynie!" He yelled, his voice distant but he started to run; Zayn taking his first step and meeting Niall half way. "Charming." He breathed, wrapping his arms around Niall’s waist and lifting him from the ground where he planted kisses all over his face. "God," Zayn mumbled, dropping to the ground with Niall still in his arms._

_"I missed you." He finished, hugging Niall tighter. "Zaynie, it’s a castle." Niall giggled, tilting his head back to see the house. "Yeah baby, and it’s all for you. It’s your castle." He ensured, scoping Niall up again and carrying him to the house. "Want to meet your new family?"_

_Niall nodded eagerly, his head rested on Zayn’s shoulder as the elder walked up the steps were he set Niall down. "Niall, this is Princess Phoebe, Princes Daisy, and Princesses Felicite and Lottie." He pointed to the girls who smiled at the boy in front of them._

_"And this is Prince Louis; he’s your new brother. That’s his friend, Duke Harry and that’s Queen Jay. King Mark is at work sadly."_

_Niall giggled, waving his hand at all of them. "Am I a Prince too Zayn?" Niall asked, turning his head to look at Zayn. "Yes, you’re Prince Charming."_

**_~End flashback~_ **

****

****

 

          Niall Smiled at the memory as he looked around nonchalantly. Zayn nuzzled his face into Niall’s neck, kissing his neck. Niall smiled, turning his head to kiss Zayn on the lips.

 

 

 

          “I love you, charming.” Zayn whispered, resisting his forehead against the autistic boys. “I love you too.” He responded.

 

 

 

          Later in the night, the family gathered round, Having a large dinner and just talking, laughing with each other and telling stories, most of which were about Niall and Zayn, there whole story, While Niall just blushed deep red, clinging to Zayn.

 

 

 

          He loved this family. He loved this life, he loved everything he was given because it was a gift.

 

 

 

          After dinner, the whole family gathered round in front of a camera out in the yard, Everyone talking, everyone smiling and goofing. Niall, Zayn and Charlie stood together, Charlie in Zayn’s arms as the Camera man counted down.

 

 

 

          “1…2…3.” And the camera flashed, the moment in time captured of the family, who invited the broken boys into their lives. It was proof that Fairy tales do come true and when the picture was looked back at, the only words floating from the beholder lips played in my head like a tape,

 

 

 

 

 

_And They All lived Happily Ever After._

 

 

 

**** **_The End_ **


End file.
